New student
by flameeshadoww
Summary: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(MDfanfiction27's O.C) and Ravage all go to high school together. Reaper,a new student, just recently moved to town and is going to the same high school as them. When ravage meets her, she decides to become her friend and intoduces her to spiderbot and Bumblebee. But how will reaper, who never really had any friends, handle their friendship? Especially ravage's?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I just want to say that the setting(Cybertronian highschool), spiderbot, and some of the events that happen/are mentioned were inspired/ are ****from MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's (You should go read it because it is amazing!).**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot,**  
**Description: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(MDfanfiction27's O.C) and Ravage (My O.C.) all go to cybertronian high school together. Reaper, a new student, has just recently moved to town and is attending the same high school as them. When ravage meets her, she decides to become her friend and intoduces her to spiderbot and Bumblebee. But how will reaper, who never really had any friends, handle their friendship? Especially Ravage's?**

* * *

A couple of days ago.

"well this is our new home." A mech said standing in front of a house with another mech and a femme. The other mech put his arm around the mech that had just spoken.

"lets go take a look inside." Both mechs started walking towards the house. The femme just stood there. She wasn't happy. One of the mechs sighed and walked back over to her.

"Come on reaper, you'll like it here." Reaper huffed.  
"No I won't. Why did we even have to move here dad?" The mech sighed. "You know why we moved here."  
"I still don't see why you couldn't have just gotten another job. Instead we had move here because your job moved." Reaper huffed with crossed arms.  
"You know that there aren't a lot of jobs where we use to live. And this job pays a lot of money." Reaper still wasn't happy. Her dad sighed.  
"You'll get use to it. Now come on. You have to go pick out your room."  
"Alright." Reaper followed her father to the house. Once inside she looked around. The house was a lot bigger than it seemed.

There were a lot of hallways and three floors. The living room was pretty big, and so was the kitchen. Reapers other dad walked over to her.

"You can pick out any room you want." This made reaper a little happy and she started walking up the stairs. She wanted a room that was upstairs. She walked up to the third floor. More hallways. Reaper walked all the way to the end of the hallway and opened the door. it was a really big room.

Reaper looked around. There were four windows. Two that showed the backyard and two that showed the front. There was also two doors. Reaper opened one that proved to be a closet. She closed that door and went to open the other door. Expecting for it to be another closet, it was actually, stairs.

Stairs that leaded up. Reaper was thinking about going up them when she heard one of her dads speak behind her.

"So you want this room?" Reaper turned around. "Yeah. Its really big, and it's on the top floor." Her dad smiled, knowing that his daughter hated having a room on the first floor. "Are those stairs?" Her father just noticed them.  
"Uh yeah. I think they might lead to the attic or somethins." Her father looked up the flight of stairs.  
"I don't think so. The stairs to the attack are on the first floor."  
"Well, maybe it's another way to the attic?" Reaper suggested.  
"well there's only one way to find out." Her father started climbing the stairs, with reaper behind him.

Once they got to the top, they came to another room. It had a two windows and a wooden floor. The room was empty.

"Well looks like you got an extra room." Reapers dad looked around. After a few minutes of looking around, reaper and her father walked downstairs.

"Come get some of your boxes and put them in your new room." Reapers dad told her as they walked outside. Her other dad was outside bringing in boxes.

Reaper grabbed some of her boxes and brought them up to her room.  
After all the boxes and such were brought inside, it was almost 7 o'clock PM. Reaper sat the front steps of her house. She still wished that they hadn't moved.

"Reaper, I know your still upset about moving, but I promise you'll get use to it. And you start school on Monday You'll make some new friends." Reaper snorted.

"I barely had friends at my old school. What makes you think i'll have friends at this one?" Her dad sighed. "I know you'll make some friends here. I have a feeling that this school will be different." reaper didn't reply. "Now come inside and have some dinner." Reaper got up and followed her dad inside. 'Maybe this school will be different.' reaper thought to herself.

**3 days later, Monday**

'Another Monday which means another dreadful day of school.' Ravage thought bitterly to herself as she and her sister shadow walked to school.

"uh why does the weekend have to end!" Ravage exclaimed. Shadow sighed.  
"Oh come one. Going to school isn't that bad." Ravage glared at her sister.  
"Well maybe not to you. You actually like school." Shadow shrugged. It only took them about another 10 minutes to get school. Shadow immediately went to her little group of 'nerd' friends and started talking up a storm with them. Probably about some type of science thing.

Ravage went to go find her friend's , bumblebee and spiderbot. She found them at their lockers, which were both close to her's. They were both talking and smiling to each other.

"Hey guys!" Ravage greeted them as she opened her locker.  
"Hey ravage." They both greeted back. Ravage put her stuff in her locker and closed it.  
"So how did you guys like the party on Friday?" Ravage asked, but mostly towards spiderbot.  
"It was actually pretty fun. Everyone 'bee introduced me to was nicer than I expected them to be." Spiderbot said smiling. Ravage nodded her helm.

"Hey, did you guys know that we're getting a new student?" "Bee, who hadn't said anything until now, spoke.  
"Really? Who?" Bumblebee shrugged.  
"I don't know. All I heard was that we're getting a new student."  
"Hmm, I guess we'll have to wait to find out." Spiderbot said before the bell went off.  
"We better get to class." All three of them walked to their classes -  
Reaper walked down the halls of the high school She just got there and it was almost lunch time. The reason why she had arrived late was because her dad's had woken her up late.

The femme at the front desk told her that since it was her first day of school, it was ok for her to be late, but that she shouldn't be late any other time.

Reaper continued to walk down the halls. She didn't know anyone here and just wanted to get to her locker as fast as looked down at the little piece of paper in her hand that had her locker number and combination for her lock on it. '207' was her locker number. Reaper looked at the lockers.

"198, 199, 200, 201,203,204,205,206, 207, here!" Reaper walked over to her locker. The lock was already on it. She looked down at the paper again.

"13-09-26" Reaper muttered he combination as she attempted to open the lock. It didn't open. She looked at the paper again to make sure she used the right numbers. She tried the combination again. Still didn't work.

"You have got be kidding me." Reaper groaned as she continued to try and open the lock.

The bell rang. Ravage got out of her seat and walked out of the classroom. She walked towards her locker, when she spotted someone who she hadn't seen before.

It was a black and red femme who was also a little purple. She had reddish-Orange optics and was trying to open her locker, which was right next to ravage's. Ravage walked over to the femme.

"Come on! please just open!" Ravage heard the femme growl in frustration.  
"Need some help?" Ravage asked, making the femme jump a little in surprise.  
"uh yeah. I can't get the lock to open."  
"let me see your combination." The femme gave ravage a small paper with the combination on it. Ravage looked at the paper and started to try an open the lock.

"My names ravage by the way." Ravage said while opening the lock.  
"I'm reaper." Reaper said as ravage opened the lock. "Here, got it open." Ravage handed the lock to reaper.  
"Thanks." Reaper started putting her stuff away.  
"So are you new here?"  
"yeah. My family just moved here a couple of days ago." Reaper closed her locker after she got everything in it.  
"So i;m guessing that you don't know your way around here, or anyone here?" Reaper nodded her helm yes.  
"Well I can help with that." Ravage grinned. Reaper was a little taken aback. No ever offered to help her at school.  
"Um ok. Thanks."  
"Hey its almost lunch. You should come meet my friends!" "um, sure."  
"Great!" Ravage grabbed reaper by the arm and walked her towards the cafeteria.

Bumblebee and spiderbot were in line getting their food. Once they got there food they sat down at one of the tables.

"So are we going to hang out today after school?" Bumblebee asked spiderbot.  
"Yeah. Where do you want to go?" Spiderbot asked.  
"Um, I was thinking maybe your house?" Bumblebee suggested "That would be great! But my dads are going to be there so we can't really do 'anything'."  
"That's alright. How about we play video games then?" Bumblebee suggested.  
"Alright".Spiderbot smiled.

Ravage literally came running into the cafeteria, catching the attention of a few bots, and went to the two.

"Hey guys! Look who I found." Ravage smiled as she sat down with reaper. Bumblebee and spiderbot said hi to reaper.  
"Um, who exactly did you find?" Spiderbot asked, not knowing who reaper was.  
"This is the new student 'bee was telling us about. Her names reaper and her lockers right next to mine!" Ravage smiled as she told them about reaper.

Reapers face plates heated up a little bit from embarrassment.  
"Well it's nice to meet you reaper." Bumblebee smiled.  
"Uh, ya you too." Reaper said in a small voice. She was a little shy at the moment.  
"Oh hey you should probably go get some food." Spiderbot reminded.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Ravage realized that they hadn't gotten lunch yet.  
"How do you forget about eating food?" "Well I don't know 'bee, maybe you just do." Ravage retorted. Spiderbot sighed with a small.  
"Here I'll show you where we get the food." Spiderbot offered to Reaper who didn't say anything but followed spiderbot.

Bumblebee looked at ravage and smirked. Ravage glared at him.  
"What are you smirking about?"  
"Oh nothing." Bumblebee went back to eating his food. Ravage still glared at him. "Well that didn't take long." Bumblebee commented as spiderbot and and reaper returned from the lunch line a minute after they left.

"Well no one was in line." Reaper sat back down next to ravage. She noticed that ravage didn't get any food.  
"Um, aren't you going to get something to eat?" Reaper asked.  
"Huh? Oh no i'll just wait until I get home."  
"yeah because you can go two hours without eating food." Bumblebee said sarcastically.  
"Yes I can." Ravage retorted.  
"Every time you come to my house, your constantly eating my food."  
"Well...You have good food?" Bumblebee rolled his optics.

After they were all done eating, they threw their food away and went to their lockers to get their stuff for the last class of the day.  
"So what class do you have next reaper?" Reaper looked at her schedule.  
"uh, History."  
"Hey 'bee's got that class. He can show you to it." Spiderbot said. Just then the bell went off. Spiderbot and ravage headed to their classes, and bumblebee showed reaper to the history room.

* * *

**And done! So ya here's the first chapter of my new story. Some of things in here were inspired by MDfanfiction27(Look at the top for more details) To be honest, I have a lot of transformers O.C's, but i only use four of them. The others are just...There.**  
**Also I just felt like saying that since cybertronians technically don't have genders(Although I think a lot of you transformers fans knew that) so there are no 'straight couples' or 'gay couples' in here. just felt like saying that because there are going to be some pairing(s)(Besides the BumblebeexSpiderbot pairing)**

**in later chapters.**  
**Also I need some names for reapers Dad's. So if anyone has any suggestions, tell me.**

**Review? Please no mean comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I just want to say that the setting(Cybertronian high school), spiderbot, and some of the events that happen/are mentioned were inspired/ are from MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's (You should go read it because it is amazing!).**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and**

**maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot,**

* * *

Reaper sat in history class. She sat in the back of the class. Bumblebee sat a couple seats in front of her. There was only less than five minutes of class left.

The teacher was going on about some boring lecture that reaper really didn't care for. 'RING RING' The bell went off. Everyone was grabbing there stuff and getting ready to walk out.  
"Alright class remember that if you didn't finish the worksheet you must complete it for homework!" The teacher called after all the students that were leaving the room and heading to their lockers.

Reaper had already finished the worksheet so she didn't have to worry about it. Bumblebee, who had left before her, was already at his locker talking to spiderbot.

Reaper went to her locker and tried to open her lock. Again it didn't open. "Come on! You opened earlier." Reaper groaned. "Here let me do it. I still remember the combination." Ravage went to open the lock again and it opened.  
"Why does it only open for you?" Ravage shrugged. "Maybe you miss a number when doing the combination." Ravage closed her locker after everything was inside it. Once they all had there stuff put away, the four of them walked outside and started walking home.

"So what are you guys going to do this afternoon?" Ravage asked Bumblebee and spiderbot. "Well 'bee is going to come over my house to play video games." Spiderbot explained. "Cool. What are you going to do reaper?" Ravage asked reaper who was behind her.  
"uh, I didn't really have anything planned-"  
"Maybe I can come over your house then?" Ravage cut reaper off "Uh, well I still need to unpack my stuff."  
"I can help with that."  
"I don't know. It's a lot of stuff." "Well that's even more of a reason to let me come over. I can help you get the job done twice as fast!" Ravage grinned as she moved next to reaper.  
"uh."  
"You'd be better off saying yes. She will keep going on and on until you do." Bumblebee told reaper.  
"I do not!" Ravage huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Oh yes you do." Bumblebee laughed as ravage stuck her glossa out at him. "So can I come over?" Ravage asked reaper once more.  
"Um, alright I guess you can." Reaper gave in.  
"Yes!" Ravage grinned.  
"Hey is that your house reaper?" Spiderbot pointed to the house that had a moving truck in the yard and some boxes on the front steps.  
"yeah that would be it." "It's a nice house." Spiderbot commented.  
"Thanks." Reaper said as she and ravage walked into the yard.  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Ravage yelled to spiderbot and bumblebee who waved to her in response.

Reaper walked to her front door with ravage behind her. Once inside ravage looked around.

"Whoa this place is huge!" Ravage was amazed at how the house was bigger on the inside.  
"Reaper is that you?" A mechs voice was heard.  
"Yeah. I'm home from school." Reaper responded just as one of her dads walked out of the kitchen and to where reaper and ravage was.

"oh I see you brought a friend home." Reapers dad smiled and turned to ravage.  
"Hi i'm reapers dad. Who are you might I ask?" "Oh i'm ravage."  
"Well it's nice to meet you ravage." Just then reapers other dad walked over. He looked and saw ravage.  
"See I told you that you would make some friends."  
"Dad..." Reaper was becoming embarrassed.

"Oh reaper, were going out to take a look around town, and to visit our new jobs." Reapers dad informed. "So we might not be back until late tonight. Dinner is in the fridge." Reaper listened as her dads walked towards the door. "Oh and if you and your friend get bored you can watch some T.V and there are some snacks in the cupboard in case you get hungry."  
"Alright thanks dad."  
"Oh" Reapers other dad spoke. "Don't stay up too late. remember you have school tomorrow." Reaper rolled her optics. "I know dad."  
"Well i'm just reminding you." Reapers dad's both walked out of the house and closed the door.  
"So...what should we do?" Ravage asked while rocking back and forth on her heels.  
"Well I was thinking you could help me unpack some of my boxes in my room." Reaper started up the stairs with ravage behind her.

When they got to the third floor they went into reapers room.  
"Woa your room is awesome!" Ravage looked around the big room.  
"really? There's nothing in it."  
"Nothing yet. You said you had to unpack your stuff. So once we do that your room will be filled with whatever it is you have." Ravage said as she sat down on the floor next to some boxes. Reaper sat down next to her.

"So can I open this?" Ravage pushed a box in front of her.  
"Sure." Ravage began to peel the tape off the top and lifted the flaps. There wasn't a lot in this box. Just some figurines and a few books. Ravage picked up the stuff and looked at them. The first figure was a black cyber-cat with an orange bow around it's neck.

"Where did you get this?" Reaper looked at the figure that ravage was holding.  
"Oh my dad's got me that for my birthday when I was three. I saw it in a shop about two months before my birthday and I wanted it but I couldn't get it. But my dad's still remembered that I wanted it and got it for my birthday...sorry I rambled on.." Reaper apologized .  
"No it's alright. That was actually pretty sweet what your dad's did." Ravage smiled. Reaper blushed a little and went back to unpacking her box.  
Ravage continued to look through the box. She looked at the other figures that were in there and put them on the floor. Then she looked at the books. The books were thick and looked to have about maybe around 500 pages.

"I'm guessing you like to read?" Reaper shrugged.  
"Not really. A lot of people in my family think I like to read for some reason, so they get me books." Reaper shrugged.  
"Hmm,cool." Ravage placed the books down. The box was now empty.  
"There wasn't a lot of stuff in here."  
"I don't really have a lot of stuff. And that's probably one of the last boxes I packed." Reaper explained.  
"well that explains it." Ravage smiled.

They both continued to unpack the boxes and placed the stuff that was inside in front of reapers closet. Unpacking all the boxes took them about an hour and a half to do. Maybe less. It was now around 3:30. Ravage stood in reapers room and looked around. The empty boxes were in front of the back window. Reaper was going to move them once she found out where to move them.

"See I told you that wouldn't take long with me helping." Ravage grinned.  
"Your right that didn't take long."  
"So, what do we do now?" Reaper shrugged.  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Reaper didn't really know what to do, as she never really had friends come over her house before.  
"Hmmm...didn't one of your dad's say that we could watch a movie?" "yeah."  
"Then lets do that!" "Alright." Reaper and ravage walked down stairs. Next to the T.V there was a rack with a bunch of movies on it. Ravage went over to it and started looking at the movie titles.

"Is there any movie you want to watch?" Ravage asked reaper.  
"Um, any movie's fine."  
"Are you sure? Don't you have a favorite movie?"  
"Not really."  
"Alright then." Ravage continued to looked through the movies until she found one she really liked.  
"We should watch this one!" Ravage showed reaper the movie. It was a horror movie.  
"uh, you do know it's a horror movie?" Ravage nodded her helm.  
"And it has jump scares." Again ravage nodded her helm.  
"And possible killing?" And once more ravage nodded her helm. "Then I guess we're watching that then." Ravage jumped up in excitement and went to go put the disc in the DVD player.

Reaper laughed nervously to herself. She wasn't to fond of horror movies. Mostly because of the jump scares. Once ravage put the disc in she sat on the couch. She looked at the remotes on the table.

"Um, which one turns on the T.V?" Reaper walked over and picked up one of the remotes and turned on the T.V. The home menu for the movie appeared. reaper grabbed another remote and pressed play.  
"I'm going to go get some popcorn." Reaper told ravage as she walked into the kitchen and got a bag of popcorn. She put the bag in the microwave and set the timer.

She could hear the sad and tense music coming from the movie, and then someone talking. She looked out from the door to see the movie. It was the middle of the day and there was a mech walking down a dirt road with forest on each side of the road. He had headphones on.

Then the screen switch to show a forest floor and then some pede's walking. Then the screen switched where it looked like someone was watching the mech walking through the tree's. Then the mech stopped walking and pulled down his headphones. He turned around, expecting to see something, but saw nothing. The mech shrugged and went to turn back around only to scream as he came face to face with what looked to be a zombie.

Reaper jumped a little and went back into the kitchen. Then the microwave went off causing reaper to jump again and accidently knocking over a bowl.  
"Are you ok?" Ravage called from the living room. "Yeah i'm fine! I just knocked over a bowl." reaper yelled back to ravage. Reaper picked up the bowl and put it back on the table. Then she got the bag of popcorn and poured it into the bowl. Reaper grabbed the bowl of popcorn and brought it out to the living room.

She placed the bowl on the table and sat down next to ravage.  
"So, did I miss anything?" Reaper asked.  
"Some guy got attacked by a zombie, and now these two." Ravage pointed to the two on the screen. "Are the main characters i'm guessing, haven't really done anything interesting." Reaper nodded.

They both watched the movie. About 20 minutes into the movie, the two main characters were now outside on a darkened road with a street lamp. There was no one else outside. Just then a zombie appeared, scaring reaper. Reaper jumped in her spot buried her face into ravage's shoulder. She could hear screaming and zombie noise's from the T.V and didn't look up until they went away.

'You ok reaper?" Ravage asked a little concerned.  
"Yeah. I just got scared." Reaper sat back up, holding onto ravage's arm.  
As they watched the movie there were a lot more jump scares. Reaper got scared and jumped at almost every jump scare. Ravage would chuckle a little bit when reaper would get scared.

When the movie ended, It was 7:00. The movie was pretty long. The popcorn bowl was empty from ravage and reaper eating it, and from reaper accident;y spilling the popcorn on the floor when she got scared.

Both of them were too tired to get up and do anything else, so they just switched to cable and watched some T.V. shows for the rest of the day.

-  
Reaper opened her eyes and yawned. Reaper was confused for a moment, as it didn't feel like she was in her own bed. Then she remembered that she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Looking over at the clock on the T.V cable box, she saw that it was almost time for school. Reaper sighed and attempted to get up, when she felt something a little heavy on her. She looked up and saw that ravage had fallen asleep..on top of her. Reaper blushed.

"Ravage...Ravage." Reaper tried to wake the sleeping femme, but had no luck. Reaper tried to shake ravage a little bit, which was kind of hard to do since only one of her amrs were free.

Ravage stirred a little bit. Reaper continued to shake ravage.  
"Ravage...You got to get up." Ravage stirred again and this time woke up. She lifted her helm with half lidded optics and saw that she was on top of reaper.  
"Oh uh sorry." Ravage got off of reaper, who was still blushing a little. "Didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Ravage grinned and rubbed the back of her helm.

"It's alright." Reaper then noticed a blinking light on the phone. Reaper pressed play and listened to the message.

_'Hey reaper it's your dad. we'rd not going to be back until tomorrow morning. It turns out one of your aunt's and uncle's lives here and were staying with them for the night. So we'll see you in the morning when you get back from school.'_

Reaper was kinda glad that her dads weren't here. She didn't want them coming home and seeing ravage asleep on top of her.  
"We should probably get going." ravage brought reaper out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah. We should probably get some energon before we leave." Reaper got up and went to the kitchen to get some energon for the both of them. She gave one cube to ravage and they both drank it. Once they were both finished drinking their energon they put the empty cubes in the sink and left for school.

Ravage and reaper walked to school. When they got there they saw bumblebee, spiderbot, and..a police officer?  
"Why is there a police officer here?" Reaper asked ravage her shrugged her shoulders. They walked up to the three.  
"Hey 'bee, spiderbot." Ravage greeted. Bumblebee and spiderbot turned around and said hello to ravage and reaper.  
"Uh, why is there a police officer here?" Reaper asked.  
"Knockout set off some bombs near the ice cream shop and was trying to put the blame on me and get me arrested." Spiderbot explained.  
"I never trusted knockout." Ravage growled.  
"And that's why prowls going to help us put him behind bars." Bumblebee explained.

All five of us walked into the school. Spiderbot spotted knockout near his locker and went to go confront him. Knockout was talking to breakdown and a few others, before he looked up and saw spiderbot and prowl walking towards him.

Knockout frowned and glared at spiderbot.  
"And what exactly do you want?" Knockout hissed.  
"You tried to frame me last night by setting off those bomb's at the ice cream shop!" Spiderbot growled. Knockout chuckled.  
"I can't believe this. Why would I try to frame you for a crime you didn't do?" "Because you hate my guts!" Spiderbot growled. A crowd was starting to form around knockout, spiderbot and prowl. Knockout narrowed his optics.

"You have some nerve saying that!" Knockout hissed as he transformed his hands in saws. A couple of people started to back up. Spiderbot stepped back a little and got ready to fight if he had to. Knockout laughed.

"Oh i'm so scared. Whats a stupid spider like you going to do?" Knockout hissed and took a step forward. Prowl, knowing that this could end up into a bad fight, stepped forward to intervene.

"Alright boys that's enough." Knockout growled and turned toward prowl.  
"SHUT UP!" Knockout then lunged at prowl and sawed his head off. A couple of people screamed and people stepped back. Spiderbot lunged at knockout and threw him at the wall.

"YOU IDIOT!" Spiderbot growled at knockout. "Any chance you had of coming out of this unharmed is gone! Now everyone see's you as you really are. A maniac!" Knockout pushed himself off of the wall and glared at spiderbot before looking around. He spotted bumblebee, ravage, and reaper.

Knockout pushed spiderbot out of the way and grabbed reaper, putting his saw up to her neck.  
"IF ANYONE TRY'S TO COME AFTER ME, SHE GETS IT!" Knockout said, walking out of the school and moving the saw closer to her neck to prove his point. Reaper was terrified.

"REAPER!" Ravage yelled. She was very concerned and scared that knockout was going to do something. Spiderbot got up.  
'Don't worry ravage, i'll get her back!" Spiderbot said before turning invisible and following knockout.

Reaper was absolutely terrified and couldn't make and sounds or words if she wanted to. Knockout still had his saw up to her neck, which didn't make her feel any better.  
"Well it looks like I won't be needing you anymore." Knockout threw reaper to the ground. Reaper let out a yelp as she hit the ground.

She looked up to see knockout about to slash her with his saw, when he was stopped by a web. Reaper looked up and saw that spiderboy.

"Reaper go back inside! I'll handle knockout." Spiderbot growled as he went back to kicking knockouts aft.  
Reaper didn't need to think twice before running back inside.

Ravage was inside pacing nervously. She was worried about reaper and wanted to help her, but 'bee told her to stay there.  
'She'll be fine ravage. Spiderbot's going to rescue her." bumblebee tried to reassure her.  
"How do you know! I mean yes spiderbot can hold his own in a fight, but reaper..." Just then reaper came running back into the school. She was terrified.

"Reaper!" Ravage gasped as reaper suddenly ran toward her and wrapped her arms around her. Ravage could feel her trembling in fright and wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok reaper. Your fine now." Ravage murmured as reaper buried her helm against ravage's shoulder.

A few minuted later spiderbot came back inside. He spotted reaper, who was being held by ravage, and walked over to her.  
"Are you ok reaper."  
"Y-yeah. j-just a l-little s-shaken up. t-hats all." reaper responded looking up at spiderbot. Everyone was staring at spiderbot with wide optics mixed with awe and fright.

"Wow...what you just did was really brave." Bumblebee said to spiderbot before looking away. "So..I guess you won't be hanging out with us anymore?"

Spiderbot was shocked at what bee said.  
"What? Of course i'm still going to be hanging out with you guys. We may be from different worlds, but that's what brought us together" Spiderbot grabbed bee's face gently. "Forever." Spiderbot and bumblebee then kissed.

Ravage took out her phone and took a picture of 'bee and spiderbot kissing.  
'Why'd you take a picture of them?" Reaper asked. Ravage smiled.  
"Memories."

Bumblebee, spiderbot, ravage, and reaper were walking down the street. Due to the events that happened today, everyone was let out earlier.  
"Hey guys." Spiderbot stopped walking and turned to face everyone.  
"So, i'm going into go into the superhero gig. It's totally legal and the police actually encourage the extra help." Spiderbot told everyone the good news.

"Well that's great!" Bumblebee said, smiling at spiderbot.  
"Yeah, and were all going to support you 100%." Ravage smiled. Bumblebee and reaper nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys." Spiderbot smiled.  
"And I think 'bee's going to support you the most. Especially when you come back in the middle of the nights and you'll be in the mood." Ravage smirked before laughing. Spiderbot and bumblebee looked at her with non-amused face's.

"I should run now, shouldn't I?" Bumblebee, spiderbot, and even reaper nodded there heads. Ravage took off running with bumblebee and spiderbot chasing after her with reaper running after them.

* * *

**And done! The whole event with knockout was taken from MDfanfiction27 story 'Two different worlds' chapter 6.**  
**So ya this chapter was very long. And I love it! :3**

**Review? No mean comments please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I just want to say that the setting(Cybertronian high school), spiderbot, and some of the events that happen/are mentioned were inspired/ are from MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's (You should go read it because it is amazing!).**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and**

**maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot,**

* * *

**After school**

Reaper walked into her house and was immediately enveloped in a huge hug from her dad.  
"Thank primus your ok!" Reaper's dad pulled her a away a little and had his hands on her shoulders.  
"The school called and told us what happened. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Her dad asked all of these questions.  
"Dad..dad i'm fine." Reaper answered her dad questions. "Everything was taken care of so no need to worry." Reaper tried to make her dad less nervous.  
"..Alright...But are you sure?"  
"Dad! I'm fine, i'm promise." Reaper said once more.  
"Well then if your fine" Reapers other dad walked out of the kitchen with his arms crossed. "Then please tell us why we came home to a mess?" Reapers other dad pointed over to the couch and table.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to clean that up this morning." Reaper thought out loud.  
"Wait, we? Who's we?" Reaper rolled her optics at her dad.  
"Ravage. She stayed over last night." Reaper explained.  
"I thought I told you it was a school night? And when it's a school night, no friends are allowed to sleep over." "Well one, that's the first time you've told me that, and second, we fell asleep watching a movie and when we woke up it was morning." Reaper explained.  
"..Alright, but from now one friends can't sleep over on a school night, and please clean up your messes." Reapers dad told her as he walked back into the kitchen. Reapers other dad followed him.

Reaper walked up the stairs to the third floor and went to her room. Once inside reaper fell down on the bed. She was exausted. The boxes and her stuff were still on the floor.  
"I'll have to move those...But i'll do it another day." Reaper yawned and fell asleep.

**Friday, (Skipping a few days.)**

Bumblebee, spiderbot, ravage, and reaper were all walking down the street from school. Spiderbot, who didn't look his best, was telling him about a recent crime he stopped. Yup, spiderbot was officially in the supherhero business.

"Wait, why would someone want to steal that?" Reaper asked spiderbot. Spiderbot shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe they were hungry? They tried to steal like 50 pizza's." Spiderbot explained "Maybe they wanted to have a pizza party?" Ravage suggested. Spiderbot and bumblebee gave her an 'are you serious' look. Ravage grinned.  
Spiderbot then yawned and stretched his arms. "Primus I am tired!"  
"Well I am not surprised that your tired. All week you've been stopping a whole bunch of crimes. You need to get some rest." Bumblebee said as he grabbed one of spiderbots arms and put it over his shoulder. "Here let me carry you."

"N-no i-i'm fffine." Spiderbot said before he fell asleep, making him and bumblebee fall over. Lucky bumblebee was able to catch himself and spiderbot before he could hit the ground. Bumblebee picked up spiderbot and held him in his arms. Bumblebee turned to face ravage and reaper.

"I'm going to take him home. Hopefully his dads aren't home yet so I can sneak him into his bed without Heatwave catching me. I'll see you guys later."

Ravage and reaper looked at each other before looking at 'bee.  
"We better go with you, just in case Heatwave is there, we can help you explain why spiderbots passed out in your arms so Heatwave doesn't rip out your spark." Bumblebee optics widened.

"Well I don't think he would actually do that." Ravage tried to reassure bumblebee.  
"Oh you do not know Heatwave." Bumblebee said before they all started walking to Spiderbots house.

They got to spiderbots house. Much to bumblebee's dismay, Spiderbots parents were there, and Heatwave was not to happy to see bumblebee carrying spiderbot. Luckily Ravage and reaper explained to Heatwave and Blades what happened an heatwave calmed down. Bumblebee went to put spiderbot in his bed and when he came back down, heatwave and blades had to go to a meeting and let all three of them stay there until spiderbot woke up.

"Well i'm going to go upstairs and wait for spiderbot to wake up." Bumblebee told ravage and reaper before he headed upstairs.  
"So what now?" Reaper asked. Ravage shrugged. "We could watch some T.V?" "Alright." The two femmes went to sit on the couch and turned on the T.V. Ravage grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.  
"How about we watch this?" Ravage stopped on a movie. It was the middle of a movie and there was a mech with a cyber-dog walking down a road.  
Reaper watched the movie with great intrest, as she liked movies with animals.  
"So.." Ravage started, catching reapers attention. "How did your dad's react when you went home after what knockout did? I forgot to ask you the other days."  
"Oh well at first they were concerned about me and were asking me if I was fine and all, and then I kinda got yelled at." Ravage looked at reaper a little confused.

'They yelled at you?"  
"Well more like scolded me. We forgot to clean up the mess with the popcorn when you came over." Reaper explained.  
"Ya sorry about that." Now reaper was confused. "What are you sorry about?" "Well I kinda spilled some of the popcorn on the floor. remember?"  
"Oh yeah." Reaper remembered when ravage accidentally dropped half of the bowl on the floor.  
'Well it's alright, we just got to make sure to clean up our messes next time."  
"Next time? So that means I can sleepover again?" Reaper nodded. Ravage grinned. Just then the doorbell went off. Ravage jumped off the couch and opened the door to see a pizza delivery mech there.

"Um, can I help you?" Ravage asked.  
"Yeah my boss wanted to thank spiderbot for stopping those guys from stealing our pizza and wanted to thank him with some free pizza." The mech explained.

"Um, ok."  
"Great! Now let me just bring the pizza inside."  
"Why do you need to bring-HOLY PRIMUS!" Ravage exclaimed as she saw all the pizza.  
"What is...it." Reaper came over and her optics widened at all the pizza.  
"Um, why are there so much pizza?" Reaper asked as the mech started bringing in the pizza and putting it on the counter.  
"The owner of that pizza shop spiderbot stopped those robbers from stealing from wanted to giver spiderbot free pizza as a thank you." Ravage explained as the pizza delivery mech finished bringing in all the pizza and left.

"But why so many?" Ravage shrugged. "Well we might as well have some." Ravage took out two slices of pizza and gave one to reaper.  
"Hey guys who was at the...ravage did you order all of these pizzas?"  
"Why do you always assume it was me? maybe it was reaper."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry."  
"So why are all these pizza's here?" Bumblebee asked grabbing a slice of pizza.  
"The owner of that pizza shop spiderbot saved from the criminals from gave him free pizza as a thank you." Bumblebee nodded before heading back upstairs.

Ravage and reaper both sat on the couch watching the movie and eating pizza, until they heard spiderbot and 'bee coming downstairs.  
"YOUR AWAKE!" ravage pounced onto spiderbot.  
"RAVAGE WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING!" Spiderbot yelled as he began to loose his balance but regained it by doing a back flip.

"Nice save!" Ravage said as spiderbot put her down.  
"Did you have a nice sleep?" Reaper asked spiderbot.  
"eh, it was ok." Spiderbot responded before turning around and seeing all the pizza's.  
"Uh, why are there so many pizza's here?"  
"Oh the guy from the pizza shop decided to give you them to say thank you." Bumblebee explained. "Oh..hey were are my dads." Spiderbot noticed that neither one of his dad's were here.  
"They had to go to a meeting or something." Bumblebee answered. Spiderbot nodded.  
"So I take it your all spending the night here?" "Yup. we already called are parents before we got here." Reaper explained. "Alright." Spiderbot smiled and went to sit on the couch with reaper and bumblebee. Ravage was looking through spiderbots movies.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?"  
"I don't care what movie it is as long as it has a good story." Spiderbot said.  
"Me too. As long as it's not a horror movie." Bumblebee visibly shivered.  
"I'm with 'bee. You know i'm scared of horror movies." Reaper agreed with 'bee.  
"Alright this should be a good movie!" Ravage made sure that no one could see what movie she was putting in. Once the movie was in and she pressed play ravage went to sit down on the couch next to spiderbot.

"What movie did you put in?" Bumblebee started to become suspicious when ravage grinned.  
"You put the scariest movie you could find in there, didn't you?" Spiderbot whispered to ravage who nodded.  
"RAVAGE!" Both bumblebee and reaper yelled at ravage as pictures of corpses appeared on the screen.  
Ravage only laughed.

The movie was now over and it was 12:00 PM. Ravage and spiderbot were laughing at bumblebee and reaper's faces.  
"Haha you guys should see your face's!" Spiderbot laughed.  
"Oh haha." Bumblebee laughed sarcastically. Ravage got off of the couch and stretched.  
"So what should we do now?" Ravage asked.  
"We could play a game?" Spiderbot suggested.  
"Alright what game?"  
"We could play truth or dare?" "Alright. Who wants to go first?" Ravage asked. Everyone was quiet for a minute before looking at spiderbot.  
"Alright fine...umm reaper truth or dare?"  
"Um.. truth."  
"Who is your best friend?" Reaper looked at ravage.  
"Ravage. She's the first one I met and all." Reaper smiled at ravage who grinned.  
"Dude that was two easy." Bumblebee said to spiderbot.  
"Well I didn't know what to ask! primus." Spiderbot muttered before turning to reaper. "Alright reaper your turn!"  
"Bumblebee, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss spiderbot." Reaper dared bumblebee.  
"That's much of a dare reaper." Ravage said. Reaper shrugged. "Well I figured we were starting out easy."  
"Alright i'm down with that." Bumblebee said as he walked over to spiderbot, both of them wrapped there arms around each other and kissed. After they kissed they sat back down.

"Alright your turn 'bee."  
"Ravage truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" reaper looked at ravage. "Um, I can't remember." Ravage turned to spiderbot. "Spiderbot, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to go onto the roof, and then jump off and land on the front lawn." Spiderbot shrugged. "Sure." Spiderbot went outside and climbed on top of the roof. Everyone watched as spiderbot jumped off the roof, doing a flip, and landing on the lawn.  
"NAILED IT!"

It was 3:30 AM now. Everyone was tired. Spiderbot and bumblebee had gone upstairs to sleep, while ravage and reaper stayed downstairs. There was only one place to actually sleep, which was the couch, and ravage had let reaper sleep on the couch while she slept on the floor.

Apparently during sometime that morning, ravage had moved so she was also on the couch with reaper.  
When reaper woke up that morning, she felt a familiar weight on her. She looked down to see that ravage was asleep on top of her..again.  
'She must've moved while she was sleeping.' Reaper thought as she remembered that ravage had fallen asleep on the floor. reaper noticed that ravage had both of her arms wrapped around her torso.

Reaper shook ravage again to try and wake her. Ravage groaned.  
"I don't want to get up..." Ravage grumbled as she slowly lifter her head.  
"Ravage you got to get up." Ravage looked up to see that she was on top of reaper. Ravage looked at reaper with wide optics and a small blush. "Uh...Sorry...I didn't mean to fall asleep on you...again. Although I was pretty sure I fell asleep on the floor." Ravage laughed a little.  
"You seem to fall sleep on me a lot." Reaper laughed also. They were both silent now. Ravage stared at reaper and felt her face plates heat up. She wanted to say something, but for some reason she couldn't find the words. Then they both heard bumblebee coming down the stairs.

"Hey are you guys up...yet." bumblebee asked as he came down the stairs and looked at them. Ravage, who panicked, literally jumped off of reaper, but lost her footing and fell on the floor.

"Uh yeah we were just getting up." Ravage said quickly getting up off the floor and rubbing the back of her helm. Bumblebee stared at her for a minute.  
"Ok...well spiderbot will be up soon.." Bumblebee said as he went back upstairs, but not before casting one last glance at the them.  
Ravage stood there not moving. Her face plates heated up even more in embarrassment.  
"ravage are you ok?" Reaper was concerned about ravage.  
"Um ya..i'm just...fine. just fine...but I think i'm going to take a walk." Ravage said as she made her way to the door. Reaper was about to ask why but it was to late as ravage had already left, leaving reaper there slightly confused, bit the black and red femme also had a good idea why ravage went for a walk.

* * *

**And done! The beggining is not that good and I don't really think that the ending is all to good either but, what ever.**

**Review? No mean comments pleas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I just want to say that the setting(Cybertronian high school), spiderbot, and some of the events that happen/are mentioned were inspired/ are from MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's (You should go read it because it is amazing!).**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and**

**maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot,**

* * *

Ravage walked down the sidewalk. It was a nice day out, perfect for her to clear her mind and sort out her feelings about this morning. Ravage was completely embarrassed to have woken up on top of reaper again, and she was certain that 'bee had saw them.'Primus why am I feeling like this?' Ravage asked herself.

Last time she had fallen asleep on top of reaper everything was, well, normal. It was an accident as they had both fallen asleep watching a movie together. But this time, it was different. Unlike last time where ravage immediately got off of reaper, ravage stayed on top of her and stared at her. She had become flustered and was unable to speak. Her face plates had heated up and she could feel her spark racing in her chest.

Ravage sighed to herself. She now knew why she felt like this. She had a crush on reaper. Ravage has always had a crush on reaper since she met her. But she blew it off as nothing, until the incident with knockout had happened. Knowing that reaper could've died, ravage finally accepted that she had a crush on the black and red femme. Which probably explains why she had moved in her sleep to sleep on top of the femme. Ravage smiled and laughed a little. But then it went away.

No matter how much ravage liked reaper, she couldn't tell her how she felt. Ravage was almost certain that reaper didn't feel the same way, and she didn't want to face rejection. Ravage sighed and then noticed that she was back at spiderbots house. Ravage sighed again and walked into the house.

Reaper was sitting in the living room until she heard bumblebee. Bumblebee walked into the living room and saw that reaper was alone.  
"Wheres ravage?" Bumblebee asked sitting on the couch.  
"She went out for a walk." Reaper told 'bee.  
"Why?" Reaper shrugged.  
"I don't know. I was going to ask her but she had already left." Reaper explained. Just then spiderbot walked downstairs and into the living room. He looked around the room.

"Where's ravage?" Spiderbot asked.  
"She went for a walk. She should be back soon." Bumblebee answered. Spiderbot sat down next to reaper.  
"So how did you guys sleep?" Spiderbot said as he heard the front door open and ravage walked upstairs into the living room.  
"I slept pretty well. And i'm pretty sure ravage and reaper did to." Bumblebee said looking at ravage who just walked into the living room.

"Y-yeah we did. Well at least did. How did you sleep reaper?" Ravage asked looking over at reaper who shrugged.  
"I slept really well." Reaper said with a slight smile. "Didn't wake up once all night, not by anything." Ravage smiled a little and felt her face plates heat up a little. Ravage walked into the kitchen, not wanting anyone to see.

Ravage walked into the kitchen. She went over to the window and looked out it. It was going to be hard for her to hide her feelings around reaper. Really hard especially since she really wanted to tell her.

Ravage jumped a little when she felt someone tap her shoulder. It was spiderbot. And as if her knew what she was feeling he said: "Don't hide your feelings. It'll destroy you from the inside out. I know how it's like ravage. I've been there. If you need anything, just ask me and i'll try to help. Okay?" Spiderbot said with a friendly smile. Ravage didn't know what to say but smiled a little before she felt a tear slide down her face plate. Ravage hugged spiderbot.

"Thanks." Ravage whispered. "No problem." Spderbot whispered before pulling away.  
"Now lets get some pizza."

Ravage, reaper, spiderbot and bumblebee all sat in the living room eating pizza and watching T.V. Spiderbot and bumblebee were talking to each other while ravage was oddly quiet, focusing more on the T.V than anyone else. Reaper just sat there eating her pizza and also watching T.V.

Just then Spiderbots dads, blades and heatwave, walked upstairs.  
"Morning guys! How was your night?" Blades asked everyone as heatwave saw all the pizza's in the kitchen.  
"And why did you guys get so many pizza's? Heatwave asked.  
"It was a thank you gift from the owner of that pizza place I helped stop the robbers from robbing. He gave me Twenty five pizza's." Spiderbot explained as blades kissed him on the forehead.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Blades asked walking next to Heatwave.  
"We watched some movies, played some games, and that was it." Ravage said, not looking away from the T.V.  
"So what are your plans for today?" Blades asked spiderbot. Spiderbot shrugged.  
"I guess we'll just...go and do something somewhere. I really have no idea what we're going to do." Spiderbot said just as a breaking news bulletin came onto the T.V.

"Breaking news! We have confirmed reports of a bank robbery in progress at the first national bank of iacon. All available police officers are at the scene as we speak. We'll bring you the story as it develops." A mech reporter said over the T.V. Spiderbot then got up and raced to his room.

"Where do you think your going?" Heatwave called out to spiderbot.  
"I'm a superhero remember? I'm off to save the day!" Spiderbot called back as he opened the window and began to make his way to the iacon bank.

While spiderbot was off saving the bank, Bumblebee, ravage, and reaper were still in the living room watching T.V. "I hope spiderbot will be ok." Reaper said as she slid off of the couch and next to ravage, who tensed up a little bit. "Don't worry Spiderbot will be fine." Bumblebee said putting both of his legs up on the couch and looking back at the T.V.

Reaper and ravage were watching T.V also. Except ravage wasn't watching T.V. She was thinking of what spiderbot had said to her earlier.  
'Maybe I should tell reaper how I feel.' Ravage thought to herself. She looked over at reaper for a moment, who had her optics glued to the screen, and then looked back at the screen.

'What if she actually does like me back? I'll never know unless I ask her. But what if she rejects me. That would make things awkward.' Ravage thought to herself as she fought about what she was going to do.  
'You know what, i will ask her. At least then I will be able to get everything out in the open and i'll feel a little better. But how would I do it? I didn't want to just go up to her and be like Hi reaper. Hey guess what, I like you. I didn't want to ask her right out of the blue.' Ravage sighed. 'I'll ask spiderbot if he's got any idea's, since he did say he would try to help if I needed anything, and plus he's in a relationship with 'bee so yeah.' Ravage smiled. 'Yeah I'll do that.'

"hey guys spiderbots back!" Bumblebee said looking out the window as spiderbot landed on his front lawn. Bumblebee, reaper, and ravage all went outside to greet him.

"Dude you were awesome!" Ravage said.  
"Primus yeah! You were epic spidey!" Bumblebee said with a happy smile.  
"Thanks guys. Hey, where are my dads? Was there an emergency or something?" Spiderbot asked, Both of his parents were rescue bots and were regularly called out to help out around cybertron.

"yeah you dads had to go and help out at...what was it again?" Reaper asked bumblebee and ravage.  
"I think it was a flood." Bumblebee explained as they all started walking into the house.  
"Oh okay. So, who's hungry?" Spiderbot asked. Everyone's hand's shot up.  
"Come on" Spiderbot said entering the house with everyone following behind.  
'Maybe now would be a good time to ask spiderbot if he's got any ideas on how I should tell reaper.' Ravage thought as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**And done! Wow I actually got this chapter done early today. Well this is a short chapter so, yeah. Also I just want to say that MDfanfiction27's other story 'Two different worlds' Is kinda like the other half of this story, except his focus's more on spiderbot and bumblebee, and mine focus's more on ravage and**

**reaper.**  
**so yeah.**  
**Review? Please no mean comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I just want to say that the setting(Cybertronian high school), spiderbot, and some of the events that happen/are mentioned were inspired/ are from MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's (You should go read it because it is amazing!).**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Spiderbot, bumblebee, ravage and reaper were all eating their pizza in silence.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Reaper asked spiderbot who looked at the time.  
"I have no idea. I feel a bit brain dead honestly." Spiderbot said as he slouched down in his chair.  
"Hey how about we go to the ice cream shop?" Bumblebee suggested as spiderbot got up and walked over to the fridge.

"I guess we can do that. Anyone want an energon cube?" Spiderbot asked.  
"Please."  
"Sure."  
"Okay."

Spiderbot grabbed four energon cubes and gave one to everyone.  
"Thanks." Everyone thanked spiderbot at the same time before they started to drink their energon.  
"No problem. Just put the cubes in the sink when you're done." Spiderbot said before he started drinking his energon.

Everyone had finished drinking there energon. Bumblebee and reaper were watching T.V while spiderbot was in his room tinkering on some things.

Ravage had decided to go up to spiderbots room to talk to him about her..problem. Ravage was about to knock on the door when she stopped herself.  
'Maybe I should come back later. No, I need the help. I'm completely confused on how to tell reaper and spiderbot's done this before. He'll know what to do.' Ravage thought as she decided to knock on his door.

"Come in!" Spiderbot called from his room. Ravage slowly opened the door and walked into spiderbots room, closing the door behind her. Spiderbot looked to see ravage.

"Oh, hey ravage. You okay?" Spiderbot asked. Ravage fidgeted a little.

"Sort of. Um...Can I ask you something?" Ravage asked. Spiderbot nodded. "Well,um...okay,i'm going to go straight to the point. I like reaper. And well, I don't really know how to tell her." Ravage said before stopping.  
"Well, I guess you just be yourself." Spiderbot said.  
"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Ravage asked. Spiderbot sighed.  
"Well If that's the case then I guess that will be it. Then at least it will finally be settled." Spiderbot said before noticing a little spider crawl across his work desk.

"Hey there little guy." Spiderbot said as the spider crawled onto his arm. Spiderbot turned back to ravage.  
"Ravage, I hate to see you like this, so i'll do what I can to see if reaper likes you back." Spiderbot said as he got up. Ravage's optics widened.  
"Wha-what!? You will!?" Spiderbot nodded his helm. "I will. Don't worry. I'll find out if she likes you or not. One way or another. And no I won't hurt her." Spiderbot said as he looked down at the spider on his arm. "And this little guy's going to help me." Ravage was confused.

"How is a spider going to help you?" Spiderbot smiled a little "Well, aside from my powers I can also communicate with spiders, thanks to my spider sense." Spiderbot explained as he opened his door.

"Don't worry ravage. I'll find out for you." Ravage smiled as they both walked downstairs to the living room.  
"Thank you." Ravage whispered.  
"No problem." Spiderbot whispered back. He then noticed the time. It was 6:00 PM.

"Wow time has gone by fast." Spiderbot said before laying a hand on reapers shoulder, who was sitting by spiderbot and ravage,  
"I guess you guys should be heading home." Spiderbot said as the spider crawled onto reapers shoulder and into one of the gaps in her armor, safely hidden.

...

Reaper had gotten home twenty minutes ago and was currently sitting on her bed writing in her diary. Yes she still wrote in her diary, but it was more like a journal to her where she would write all kinds of stuff, or draw some pictures in it. Reaper was currently writing about what she and everyone else did yesterday, and today.

Right now she was writing about ravage. Reaper was writing about how she woke up with ravage asleep ontop of her for the second time. She wrote how she didn't actually mind waking up to ravage sleeping on top of her. And how cute ravage looked while sleeping. Reaper smiled to herself. Then she turned the pages back to a previous entry she had written. It was also about Ravage, but this one talked more about the crush reaper had on the blue and yellow femme. She liked to go back and read it over from time to time. Just then reaper jumped a little as she heard a knock at her window. She turned to look at the window to see spiderbot.

Spiderbot waved before opening reapers window. Reaper walked over to the window. "Hey spiderbot. What are you doing here?" Reaper asked.  
"Well...How do I say this. Ravage likes you a lot and she's upset about the whole thing and she asked me to see if you like her back and...yeah. I already know you like ravage back." Spiderbot said. Reapers optics widened and she blushed a little as she let what spiderbot just said sink in.

"Don't worry I won't tell her. That's your job. I'm just telling you because you should make the first move." Spiderbot said. Reaper nodded and smiled.

"Thanks spider." Reaper said. Spiderbot smiled, nodded, and then left. Reaper stood there for a minute before going to close the window. She then walked back over to her bed and laid down.

"Wow. I can't believe that ravage likes me back." Reaper said to herself. "I guess that explains why ravage keeps falling asleep on top of me." Reaper laughed a little.

"I guess I should do what spiderbot said and make the first move. I mean it would be a lot easier knowing that she feels the same way." Reaper said as she took out her phone. She remembered that ravage had put her number in her phone. Reaper looked at her contacts list, which wasn't very big, until she found ravage's number. She clicked on the number and pressed dial. There was a couple of rings before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" And unfamiliar voice asked.  
"Uh, hi. Is ravage there?" Reaper asked.  
"Yeah i'll go get her." The voice said. Reaper could hear the voice, which sounded like a femme, call ravage.

"RAVAGE!" WHAT!?"  
Someones on the phone for you!"  
"Wait, my phone?"  
"Yes."  
Why did you answer my phone?!"  
"Because it was ringing and being annoying and I was trying to finish these math problems!"  
"So. You don't just go around answering people's phones."  
"You answer my phone all the time. And plus I'm older so I can answer your phone if I want to."  
"Okay first, I don't answer your phone all the time, and second, you only 5 minutes older!"  
"Still i'm older."  
"You know what give me my phone."  
"Fine. here." Reaper listened to the conversation with Ravage and who ever the other femme was.

"Hello?" Ravage asked.  
"Hi." Ravage instantly recognized reapers voice.  
"Oh hey reaper!" Ravage greeted.  
"Um, before I get to the point, who was that who answered the phone?"  
"Oh that was my sister shadow."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah. I must've forgotten to tell you about her."  
"Oh. well, anyway onto the reason why I called. Can you come over?"  
"Right now?"  
"Well no, tomorrow I mean."  
"...Can I come over now?" Reaper looked at her clock and saw that it was almost nine at night.  
"Uh, right now? But it's raining and it's almost nine."  
"So? That's no big deal." If reaper could imagine the femme shrugging.  
"Um, ok we'll have to be careful to not wake my dads. Text me or call me when you get here."  
"Alright. See you in a few minutes."  
"Bye." reaper hung up the phone. She was kind of surprised that ravage wanted to come over now. But it would be better to get this over with now. Reaper walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for ravage to get here.

...

Ravage walked down the street. It was raining, but, even though she wasn't the biggest fan of rain, it didn't really bother her. All ravage wanted to do was get to reapers house. Ravage wondered why reaper wanted her to come over, but she would find that out soon.

Reapers house was coming into view now. Ravage walked until she came to the gate and walked to the front door. She texted reaper to let her know that she was here and a few minutes later the door opened with reaper standing there.

"Hey ravage." Reaper whispered. Ravage walked inside and reaper quietly closed the door behind her. Reaper looked at ravage and saw that she was all wet.  
"I'll go get you a towel. Wait here." Reaper went to go get a towel.

Ravage looked around the familiar house. Everything was still the same except for a few new pictures on the wall and some other decorations. Reaper walked back over with a towel and handed it to ravage who dried herself off. She handed the wet towel back to reaper when she was done using it and reaper put the towel on a small table.

"We have to be quiet because my dads are sleeping. We'll go to my room, and then we can talk regularly because they can't hear me up there." Reaper explained as they both walked upstairs.

Once in reapers room ravage looked around. The boxes were still there, but all of reapers stuff were put away in draws or on shelves or on her nightstand.

Ravage noticed a small what looked to be a writing book. She wondered what reaper was writing. Ravage sat down on reapers bed.

"Um, so ravage." Reaper started talking. Ravage looked at her. "Um, well...so I talked to spiderbot today." Reaper started, also sitting down on her bed next to ravage. Ravage's optics widened. She knew what spiderbot had talked to her about.

"And um..." Reaper was becoming flustered and heated. This was harder than she thought. Ravage was looking at reaper.  
"W-what did spiderbot talk to you about?" Ravage asked. "Well he came to talk to me about you and said..some things..and...Oh for primus sake i'm just going to get to the point." Reaper just wanted to tell her. She looked at ravage.

"Spiderbot said that you like me." Reaper paused."..And I wanted to tell you that I...like you too." Ravages optics widened at what reaper just said.  
"You-you like me back?" Ravage asked. Reaper nodded her helm and looked at the floor. Her face plates were turning pink.  
"Yes. I do. For a while actually but I-Ah!" Reaper yelped as ravage jumped at her, making her fall back on her bed. Ravage wrapped her arms around reaper. She was so happy right now! Reaper blushed and smiled before wrapping her arms around ravage in a sort of awkward hug.

Ravage lifted her helm to look at reaper.  
"So, does this mean we are a couple now?" ravage asked. Reaper chuckled a little and smiled.  
"I guess it does."  
"Sweet!" Reaper laughed again "Hey can I stay over tonight? I don't really feel like going home.." Ravage asked with a grin.  
"Sure..But what about your parents? Won't they realize your gone?" Ravage snorted.  
"Pfft there not even home. They went on some vacation and won't be back for another two weeks. And plus my sister knows i'm here. But I doubt she would care if I came home or not." Ravage laughed.

"Alright I guess you can stay, but I can't let my dads see you in here. They would freak if they knew I had a friend sleeping over, especially if that friend is my girlfriend and is sleeping in my bed." Reaper got up and went to lock her door, and then got back into bed where ravage immediately wrapped her arms around her again. Reaper chuckled.

"You like hugging people, don't you?" Ravage shrugged.  
"It depends on the person. And plus, I wouldn't admit this to anyone else but despite how I act, I actually like to cuddle." For some reason ravage didn't really like people knowing that about her. It kinda made her embarrassed.

"Well I think it's pretty cute that you like to cuddle." Reaper smiled as she grabbed the folded blanket that was on the end of her bed and pulled it up so it was covering both of them. Ravage purred from the warmth of the blanket. She liked to be warm. Reaper couldn't stop herself from saying 'Awww!' at ravages purr. Ravage only rolled her optics and snuggled closer to her new girlfriend and fell asleep. Reaper fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**And done! So yeah ravage and reaper are a couple now! Wooh!**  
**Also I just want to say that MDfanfiction27's other story 'Two different worlds' Is kinda like the other half of this story, except his focus's more on spiderbot**

**and bumblebee, and mine focus's more on ravage and reaper.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so I just want to say that the setting(Cybertronian high school), spiderbot, and some of the events that happen/are mentioned were inspired/ are from MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's (You should go read it because it is amazing!).**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, andmaybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Reaper slowly opened her optics. Ravage was still fast asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around reaper. Reaper looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost Nine. Her dads would be going to work soon. Reaper reached down and carefully unwrapped ravage's arms from around her, and sat up on the edge of the bed. Ravage stirred a little and slowly woke up.

"Reaper?" Ravage asked a little groggily. "Yes?"  
"Where you going?" Ravage sat up and yawned.  
"It's almost time for my dads to leave for work and i'm going to go downstairs and say bye so they don't come up here. And plus i'm going to tell them that i'll be hanging out with you today." Reaper said walking to the door. "Oh and just stay in here. I'll come get you when they leave."  
"Alright." Ravage laid back down. Reaper smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and walking downstairs.

Ravage was about to try and go back to sleep, but then her phone rang. Ravage pulled out her phone and looked at who it was. It was her sister. Ravage groaned and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey ravage."  
"Shadow what do you want?"  
"Just wanted to know where you were."  
"I told you where I was going last night."  
"Yeah I know. But I would've expected you to come home sometime in the middle of the night."  
"I didn't feel like going home so I stayed over. And why do you care if I came home or not?" She could hear shadow snort.  
"What I can't worry about my little sister?" Shadow tease. Ravage rolled her optics. Shadow then laughed.  
"Anyway when are you going to be back?"  
"I don't know. I might come back this afternoon. And I'm going to bring a friend over."  
"Alright. See you then." Shadow hung up. Ravage ended the call and put her phone away.

Ten minutes later reaper came back. "Alright my dads went to work." Reaper sat down next to ravage. "So what do you want to do today?" Reaper asked.  
"I was thinking we could go to my house?"  
"Sure. Do you want to go now?" Ravage nodded her helm as they both got up. They both walked down stairs.  
"I can't wait to show you my house! And our pets." Ravage told reaper as they both walked out the door and down the street.  
"Pets?"  
"Yeah we have two. Spitfire, my pet, and little sparks, my sister's pet." Ravage explained. "Oh and you get to meet my sister." Reaper nodded as they came up to ravage's house. This was the first time reaper has seen ravage's house and it was very nice looking and was pretty big. They walked down the path and to the front door.

Ravage opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind reaper. Reaper looked around. The house nice on the inside too.  
"SHADOW I'M BACK!" Ravage yelled, making reaper jump.  
"Sorry reaper." Ravage smiled before her sister replied.  
"OKAY!" Just then fast footsteps were heard running down the stairs and a little what looked like a dragon without wings and two medium size horns ran towards ravage.

"Hey spitfire." Ravage greeted the wingless dragon and picked him up. Spitfire gave a little roar and licked ravage's face. Ravage laughed.  
"Haha someone missed me." Ravage looked at reaper. "This is spitfire, my pet." Ravage showed reaper spirfire who chirped at her.  
"You can pet him. He doesn't bite." Reaper reached her servo and pet spitfire on the helm. "He only breathes fire." Reaper looked at ravage with wide optics. Ravage laughed.

"Don'y worry he won't set you on fire. He knows your special to me." Reaper blushed.  
"How does he know?" Ravage shrugged.  
"I guess he can sense it or something." Spitfire chirped and roared squirming in ravage's grip, wanting to be put down. Ravage put him down and he ran into the hallway.  
"I've had him ever since I was little." Ravage said to reaper.  
"So he must be be special to you." Ravage nodded.

"Oh hey you should see my sisters pet. It's a cyber-cat. I think he's in her room." Ravage began walking up the stairs.  
"Come on. You can come meet my sister too." Reaper followed ravage upstairs. The third door on the left was her sister's and ravage walked over to the door and opened it.

"HEY SHADOW!" Ravage yelled, making her sister jump out of her chair and place her servo over her spark chamber.  
"Primus ravage are you trying to give me a spark attack!?"  
"...Yes." Shadow rolled her optics.  
"Hey I want you to meet my friend!" Ravage grabbed reapers servo and pulled her inside of shadow's room. Reaper waved shyley at shadow. She noticed that shadow looked very similar to ravage, but her armor was a little different and she was black and purple and had a little white on her. Her color scheme was very different from ravage's.  
"Her names reaper."  
"Hello reaper."  
"Hi."

"So wheres little sparks?" Ravage looked around the room for the cyber-cat. "In the closet." Ravage opened the closet to see little sparks curled up in a ball on his bed. Ravage picked him up, abruptley waking him up. She turned around to reaper.

"This is little sparks." "Aww he's so cute." Reaper pet little sparks on the helm. Little sparks squirmed in ravages grip. He wanted to be put down. Shadow walked over and took little sparks out of ravage's servo's.

"He doesn't like it when anyone else besides me picks him up." Shadow explained as she sat down.  
"Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Ravage rolled her optics.  
"Alright we'll leave you alone to do your science stuff." Ravage walked out of the room with reaper and closed the door. "My room's over here." Ravage showed reaper her room. Reaper looked around. Ravage's room was actually pretty neat, with the exception of some stuff cluttered in the corner. Reaper looked at the desk next to ravage's bed. It had a lot of little figures on it, her laptop, and a drawing book. That made reaper wonder if ravage liked to draw.

"Do you like to draw ravage?" Reaper asked as she picked up the drawing book.  
"Oh uh a little bit. But there not really that good." Reaper looked through the book. She was surprised at how good the pictures look.  
"What do you mean. These pictures are awesome! I didn't know you could draw this good." Ravage blushed a little and layed down on her bed.  
"Well I don't really like to tell people that i'm good at drawing."  
"Why not?" Reaper sat down on the bed. Ravage shrugged.  
"I don't know actually."  
"Do 'bee and spiderbot know you can draw?" Ravage shook her helm no.  
"Even though I've known them for a long time, I haven't told them. I never figured it was an important thing to tell them so I guess I forgot about it." Reaper nodded her helm. When she was finished looking through the book she put it back on the desk.

"So what are we going to do today?" Reaper asked. Ravage sat up. "There isn't really much to do, so I guess we can watch another movie? And this time I won't put on a horror movie." Ravage suggested.  
"It seems like all we do is watch movies." Reaper laughed.  
"This week we can do something else like go to the park or someplace like and arcade or the ice cream shop. It'll be like our first date." Ravage smiled. Reaper also smiled and blushed.

Both of them walked downstairs to the living room. Spitfire was lying on the couch. Ravage picked him up and placed him on the floor, but once reaper sat down on the couch, he jumped right back up onto her lap. He looked up at her and chirped. Reaper pet his helm and back and he curled up in a ball in her lap, purring. Ravage looked through the movies she had. A lot of them were horror movies, but she had some comedy movies.

"Lets watch this one." Ravage picked out the funniest movie she had. She opened the case and picked up the disc, putting it into the DVD player and pressed play. Ravage went to go sit down next to reaper.

"Spitfire what are you doing." Ravage put her servo on top of his helm. Spitfire roared and tried to get her servo. Ravage laughed and pet him on the helm before pulling her servo away. Spitfire put his helm back down so it was resting on his arm and looked at the screen.

...

They watched the movie, which was a couple of hours long. When it was over it was almost five. Even though it was early, reaper knew that she needed to go home. She picked up spitfire, who chirped and roared in protest, and placed him on the floor.

"I have to go home."  
"Aww really? But it's so early." Reaper sighed.  
"I know but my dads wanted me to be back home at around five." Reaper got up and walked to the door with ravage following her.  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?" Reaper nodded her helm before hugging ravage goodbye. Ravage hugged her back. When they were done hugging, reaper opened the door, waved to ravage, closed the door, and left.

Figuring that there was nothing else to do, ravage headed up to her room, hoping to go onto the internet. But before she could enter her room, shadow called her. Ravage groaned and walked into shadow's room.

"What do you want?"  
"Who was your friend?"  
"Uh, I told you who she was." Ravage was confused. Did she had memory problems or something?  
"No I mean she seem's more than a friend to you." Ravage blushed a little.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You usually don't bring your friends home. except for the couple of times you've had bee over but that was a long time ago." Ravage didn't say anything.  
"So why did you bring her over?"  
"Look she's..she's just a friend okay?" Ravage began to walk out of the room.  
"It doesn't seem like she is." Ravage didn't say anything or turn around. She just headed to her room.

She didn't want to tell her sister about her reaper, at least not yet. It's not like ravage was embarrassed about being in a relationship with reaper. Primus no. But she didn't want to tell her sister because most likely if she did, she would tell their parents. And they would probably flip out.

Ravage sat on her bed and grabbed her laptop, turning it on.  
Someday she would tell them about reaper. But they just started dating so it would be best to wait to tell. Ravage though to herself as she laid on her bed with her laptop in her lap.

* * *

**And done! This was just a little chapter of reaper finally going to ravage's house and meeting her sister and pets. So yeah hope you guys liked it.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I just want to say that the setting(Cybertronian high school), spiderbot, and some of the events that happen/are mentioned were inspired/ are from MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's (You should go read it because it is amazing!).**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, andmaybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Ravage walked down the road. She was heading to school. Her sister had left early this morning for some reason and so she wasn't walking with ravage to school. It took another 10 minutes before she got to the school. Ravage walked inside and over to her locker. Bumblebee and reaper were already there at their lockers, talking a little bit. Ravage noticed that spiderbot wasn't here yet.

"Hey guys." Ravage greeted. "Hey ravage!" Bumblebee greeted. Reaper smiled at ravage.  
"So where's spiderbot?" Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know. He would usually be here by now." Bumblebee looked worried.  
"Don't worry 'bee. He'll show up." Reaper said, seeing that bumblebee was becoming worried. And just at that moment spiderbot walked into the school and over to the three. He looked tired.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Spiderbot greeted. Ravage gave an un amused look at him.  
"Oh...You guys are mad at me, aren't you?" Spiderbot asked, rubbing the back of his helm nervously Bumbleebe looked at them confused.  
"Not mad...as much as annoyed." Ravage said crossing her arms. Spiderbot grinned a little.

"So...are you two together now?" Spiderbot asked. Bumblebee's helm perked up at this.  
"Wait,wait,wait. You hooked them up?!" Bumblebee asked a little confused. Spiderbot face palmed.  
"No. I just sorta helped them out." Spiderbot said before looking around the hallway to make sure that no one was in the hallway.  
"So, how about some pictures of the new couple?" Spiderbot suggested as a tentacle came out of his armor and pulled out spiderbots phone from his sub-space. Everyone's optics widened.

"Ah primus!" Spiderbot narrowed his optics as he took his phone from the tentacle that went back into his body.  
"Um...spider, what was that?" Bumblebee asked the question that everyone was thinking. Spiderbot sighed. He really didn't want to explain what it was.  
"Alright, you remember that green stuff that was in my room?" Bumblebee nodded his helm.  
"Well, that was synthetic energon. And apparently if you blast the stuff with three hundred volts of electricity, it'll come to life and act as a symbiote-like creature, upgrading you completely only to survive inside of you." Spiderbot explained. Everyone just stood there for a minute before shrugging an 'okay'.

"Alright now bumblebee you come over here, and ravage and reaper stay there." Spiderbot ordered as he pressed the camera button on his phone.  
"Alight ready?" Ravage put her arm around reaper, who smiled a little. "Alright, smile!" Spiderbot said taking the picture as the two femmes smiled.  
"Wow I should be a photographer instead of a superhero." Spiderbot said showing everyone the picture.

"Wow good job." Reaper said looking at the picture and blushing a little.  
"Yeah epic job! You need to send me that later." Ravage commented.  
"Wow even though that was a simple picture to take, you took that to a whole new level of awesome!" Bumblebee said smiling. Spiderbot looked at the picture kind of confused.

"Well I wouldn't call it that good, but okay." Spiderbot said as the bell rang. All four of them had to go to only class they all had together which was Language. Language was spiderbot's and ravage's favorite subject. One because it was fun and creative, and two they both loved writing stories.  
"We better get going to class before we're late." Spiderbot said as all three of them walked to class.

...

Ravage sat in the back of the class, reaper in the seat next to her. Today was actually a pretty boring class. Bumblebee had a bored expression on his face, and spiderbot had a facial expression that was a mixture of annoyance, boredom and tiredness. Unfortunately for spiderbot, the teacher noticed this and walked over to him.

"Spiderbot, can you explain to me, and the whole class why you're so...tired today?" Spiderbot shrugged his shoulders.  
"I didn't get enough sleep last night." The teacher stared at him.  
"That's it. If you want me to show you proof then all you have to do is ask." The teacher crossed her arms and gave spiderbot an un amused glare before walking back up to the front of the classroom.

Ravage sighed. Well it looked like the teacher was extra moody today. Ravage glanced at the clock. There was only ten minutes left of class. 'Thank primus.' They weren't even doing anything. The teacher was just standing in the from of the classroom giving some lecture. Ravage sighed. Even though this was one of her favorite classes, she just wanted it to be over.

...

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked spdierbot as all four of them walked from class.  
"Y-yeah i'm fine." Spiderbot said with a fake smile. "I'm just tired, that's all." Bumblebee didn't buy it and gave spiderbot a concerned look.  
"I'm with 'bee. You don't look too good." Ravage said, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm fine. But thanks guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Spiderbot said, walking out of the school. Bumblebee, reaper, and ravage all looked at each other with worried expressions.

...

It was now the end of the school day. Spiderbot hadn't returned back to school, making all three of them worried. Bumblebee was the most worried. And now bumblebee was starting to really worry.

"I hope he's ok." bumblebee kept repeating to himself as they walked down the road. Even though ravage was also worried about spiderbot, she was starting to become annoyed and narrowed her optics. Reaper knew that ravage was starting to get annoyed and was trying to calm bee down.  
"Don't worry 'bee. I'm sure spiderbot is fine." Reaper said as they reached bumblebee's house. No one was home at bee's house. Bumblebee walked to his front door with his door wings drooped.

"I'll see you guys later." Ravage and reaper looked at each other before racing over to 'bee.  
"Hey 'bee. Is it ok if we come in with you?" Ravage asked. She didn't want bumblebee to get too over-worried about spiderbot. Bumblebee was quiet for a moment before nodding his helm yes and all three of them walked inside.

Once inside they all sat on the couch. Reaper, this being her first time inside of 'bee's house, looked around.  
"Wow. Nice house."  
"Thanks." Bumblebee said. They were all quiet for a few minutes before ravage started to speak.  
"So, how about we watch some TV? Or play a game?" Ravage suggested, trying to think of ways to get 'bee's mind off of spiderbot.

"I guess we could watch some TV." Bumblebee said. He wasn't really in the mood to play any games. Bumblebee grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He flipped through the TV channels and stopped on one. It was a sad movie and it showed a mech holding another mech who was dying. This didn't make bumblebee feel better.

"Okay how about we don't watch TV." Ravage said taking the remote out of 'bee's servo and turning off the TV.  
"How about we go into the kitchen and..." Reaper was trying to think of something for them to do.  
"Make stuff out of food! Yeah that's it." Ravage finished for reaper. Bumblebee looked at ravage with a 'really' look.  
"Make stuff out of food. really ravage?"  
"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better to do!" Ravage crossed her arms.  
"...Alright then. lets go." Bumblebee said was they all walked into the kitchen.

...

They had done what ravage suggested. They currently had a pile of people made out of food in the middle of the table. Ravage was lining them all up in a circle.  
Reaper was quiet and bumblebee had his helm on the table, holding a little food person in his servo and putting the food person in the circle of other food people.

"How stupid this actually was, it was kinda fun." Bumblebee said lifting his helm off of the table. He looked over at the time and saw that it was almost six o'clock.  
"I think you guys should be going home." Bumblebee said getting up. "Yeah we should." Ravage said as she and reaper walked with bumblebee to the door. Bumblebee opened the door and the two femmes walked out.

"Thanks for coming in with me. You guys helped me take my mind off of spiderbot for a little bit. But I can't help but worry about him, ya know?" Ravage and reaper nodded there helms. "Yeah we know what you mean. well we'll see you tomorrow." Ravage and reaper waved goodbye as bumblebee closed the door.

Ravage and reaper walled down the sidewalk.  
"Hey reaper. Remember when I said that we should actually go somewhere this week for our first date?" Reaper nodded her helm.  
"Well, what if we invited bumblebee and spiderbot?" Reaper considered this.  
"So, like a double date sort of thing?" Ravage nodded her helm.  
"..Alright. That actually sounds like fun." Reaper smiled. Ravage smiled back.  
They both came to reapers house first. Ravage hugged reaper goodbye before she headed to her house.

* * *

**And done! This isn't the best chapter I've written but, yeah. I wanted to get it done by tonight so. yup. Well I hoped you liked it anyway..**

**Review? No mean comments please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead**

**of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Ravage and reaper were walking down the road towards the school. Ravage had decided to walk with reaper to school instead of with her sister. That and her sister has been leaving for school earlier for some reason. And ravage didn't feel like getting up that early, none the less going to school at that time.

"So we're going to ask bumblebee and spiderbot if they want to double date tonight?" Reaper asked. Ravage nodded her helm.  
"Yup."  
"So where are we going to go for it?" Reaper asked.  
"Hm, well I have a few places were we could go, but i'll think of which one to go to during class." Ravage said as they both arrived at the school. They stopped in front of the school entrance.

"Lets wait here for spiderbot and bumblebee so we can ask them."  
"Alright." The two femmes waited in front of the school, sitting on the steps of the stairs.

A few minutes later bumblebee and spiderbot got at the school. They saw ravage and reaper and walked over to them, except for spiderbot who practically skipped over.

"Hey ravage! Hey reaper!" Spiderbot greeted cheerfully. He was feeling a lot better today.  
"Hey guys." Reaper greeted. She looked at spiderbot. "Your feeling a lot better today."  
"Yup! I finally got rid of that slime. That stuff was taking over my mind! But it's gone now!" Spiderbot said before looking at ravage and noticing that she hadn't said anything yet.

"Are you ok ravage?" Ravage looked up and nodded her helm. "Yeah i'm fine." She turned to reaper.  
"Oh reaper, do you want to tell them or should I?" Ravage asked. Reaper shrugged.  
"You can tell them. I don't really care." Reaper smiled.  
"Ok. Well reaper and I were talking yesterday and we thought you guys would like to go on a double date with us." Ravage said to the two mechs.

Bumblebee and spiderbot stood there for a few minutes before shrugging.  
"Sounds like fun." They both said at the same time before looking at each other.  
"Jinx!" They both said again. "Jinx!JINX!JINX!JINX!JINX!JINX!" They both continued to say jink before pausing. Ravage and Reaper just stood there watching and laughing at this funny moment.

It was after class and everyone was heading to lunch. Spiderbot and bumblebee already headed to lunch, while reaper was still at her locker and ravage was just getting out of her class. Reaper was putting he books away, when she felt something, or someone, wrap around her from behind. Reaper yelped a little in surprise before hearing ravage laugh.  
"Ravage!" Reaper yelled at the laughing femme that was hugging her from behind.

"What? I can't hug you?" Ravage teased. Reaper rolled her optics.  
"You can. Just don't sneak up on me like that." Reaper said as ravage let go of her and she closed her locker. Reaper turned to face ravage.

"So did you decide where we are going to go for our double date?" Reaper asked. Ravage smiled and nodded her helm.  
"So where are we going?" Ravage grinned.  
"You'll find out when we get to lunch." Ravage said as they walked to the cafeteria.  
"Come on. You can't tell me right now?" Ravage shook her helm. "Nope." Reaper sighed.  
"Alright. Then i'll wait until we get with the others." Reaper said as they walked into the cafeteria. It was filled with mechs and femmes.

"Come on lets get our food first." Ravage said as she pulled reaper into the lunch line with her.  
Once they got there food they went to sit at the table bumblebee and spiderbot were sitting at. They sat across from the two mechs.

"Hey ravage, where are we going for our double date?" Spiderbot asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.  
"Well I was thinking that we could go to the amusement park outside of town." Ravage said before eating her lunch.  
"I've never been to an amusement park before." Reaper said.  
"Well, that'll make the experience even more awesome!" Spiderbot said with a smile before taking a sip of his drink. Ravage also smiled before continuing to eat her food.

"We'll meet you guys at the amusement park in about an hour or so." Ravage said to spiderbot and bumblebee. "Alright we'll meet you there!" Bumblebee said as he and spiderbot walked down the road. Ravage and reaper walked to reapers house and went inside.

Reapers dad's were home and were sitting on the couch watching TV and looking through some papers.  
"Hey dads." Reaper greeted. They turned around to look at her.  
"Oh hello reaper. I see you brought your friend over again." Ravage waved her hello.  
"Yeah, oh hey can I, ravage, and my two other friends go to the amusement park later?" Reaper asked her dad. He dad looked at her other dad before her other dad spoke.

"Well...I guess you can. But you better be careful AND be home at a reasonable time." Reaper smiled. "Thanks dad!" Reaper turned to ravage.  
"Come on. Lets go up to my room." Reaper said as she and ravage went up to her room.

"I see you finally moved the boxes." Ravage said noticing that the boxes were no longer in her room.  
"Yeah I finally found a place to move them." Reaper said closing the door.  
"Where'd you move them too?" "Upstairs." Ravage looked at reaper confused.  
"In the attic?" Reaper shook her helm and walked over to one of her 'closet' doors. Reaper opened it and ravage was surprised to see that there were stairs behind it.

"Whoa." Ravage said looking up the stairs. "Were does it go to."  
"It leads to another part of the attic, but it's blocked off from the rest of the attic by a very thick wall." Reaper explained. "Here i'll show you." Reaper walked up the sitars with ravage behind her. Once they got to the top ravage looked around. It was another room that looked a lot like the attic.

It had two windows and the boxes were stacked in the corner.  
"And this is where the stairs lead to." Reaper said. Ravage stood in the middle looking around. She looked like she was thinking about something. Reaper noticed this.

"What are you thinking about?" Ravage turned to look at reaper.  
"I'm thinking that...this room is to..plain. It needs more color." Ravage then got an idea. "Hey we should paint this room!" Reaper was a little taken a back by this.

"Paint it? Um, sure. I guess we can do that. But where are we going to get the paint from?"  
"I have a bunch in my basement that was never used."  
"..Alright. We could do that this weekend." Ravage smiled.  
"Yay! This is going to be fun." Ravage cheered a little as they both walked back down to reapers room. Once down, reaper looked at the clock.

"We should get going." Reaper said to ravage who closed the door behind her.  
"Alright." The two femmes walked down stairs.  
"Alright dads were going to the amusement park." Reaper said to her dads, about to open the door.  
"Alright sweety have fun." Her dad replied, not looking up from the papers he was looking at. Ravage and reaper walked down the street towards the amusement park. Ravage reached for reapers hand and grabbed it, holding it as they walked. Reaper blushed a little and smiled.

When ravage and reaper arrived, spiderbot and bumblebee were already there. "Well you guys got her quick." Bumblebee said teasingly. Ravage rolled her optics and punched bumblebee in the arm teasingly.  
They all walked into the amusement park. There were rides everywhere. Reaper looked around.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Reaper said. Ravage smiled at her.  
"So, where to first?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Roller coaster!" Spiderbot exclaimed.  
"Lets go!" Reaper yelled as she and spiderbot ran over to the roller coaster with ravage and bumblebee behind them.

They got into line which didn't have a lot of people in it. They all got onto the roller coaster. Bumblebee and spiderbot got into the front seat with reaper and ravage. The bars went down, locking them all in, and the roller coaster started moving upwards. Once at the top, the roller coaster zoomed downwards.

Everyone who was on the ride were either screaming 'AHHH' or 'YEAH!'.  
The ride didn't last that long. It went around the track twice and then stopped. The bars locking everyone in lifted up, letting everyone out. Bumblebee and spiderbot were one of the first people off and were on the ground talking and smiling. Ravage and reaper were on of the last people off.

"Alright guys were should we go next?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot and bumblebee shrugged. Ravage looked around and spotted the Ferris wheel. Then an idea came to her and she smiled to herself.  
"Hey, how about we go on the Ferris wheel?" Ravage suggested.  
"Sure." Bumblebee and spiderbot said smiling.

They all walked over to the Ferris wheel. There was actually no people in line this time. The mech who was working the machine motioned bumblebee and spiderbot to come forward and he sat them in one of the seats. He closed the little gate on the side and pulled the lever, making them go up and another seat to appear. Ravage and reaper got on it. It was in the shape of a circle and had a circle shaped thing in the middle of it. Ravage sat on one side, while reaper sat across. The mech closed the door and pulled the lever and made them go stopped almost at the top, two seats were above them. Ravage moved so she was next to reaper.

"Wow." Reaper muttered. She was looking out at the view. The view was amazing. The sky was almost dark so some of the stars were out. You could see above the tree's and the lights from the city.  
"Oh yeah the view is amazing from up here." Ravage said grabbing reapers servo who looked at her. Reaper blushed as ravage leaned her forehead against hers. Ravage smiled softly before leaning forward, closing her optics, and kissing reaper for the first time.

Reaper was not expecting ravage to do that and was still for a few seconds before she closed her optics and kissed ravage back.  
After a few seconds they both pulled away. Reapers face was completely flushed red. "W-what was that for." Reaper was flustered at the moment. Ravage smiled and laughed a little.  
"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Ravage grinned.  
"No it's just..that was the first time we kissed and..ah well, um..you know what I should probably stop talking now." Reaper laughed as she knew she wasn't making any sense at the moment and was just flustered and still a little taken aback. Ravage laughed.

There seat started moving again and it stopped at the entrance. The mech undid the gate and the two femmes got out. Bumblebee and spiderbot were

already out and were waiting for them.  
"Did you guys enjoy the ride?" Spiderbot asked, also noticing that reapers face was all red.  
"Huh? Oh yeah the ride was great." Reaper answered. Ravage nodded her helm in agreement, smiling.  
"Well then, lets now sit around here all night. We still got a bunch of rides to go on!" Bumblebee said as they all began going to each of the rides.

By the time they all left, they had gone on all the rides. Even the house of mirrors, which wasn't even a ride, but they still went in it. The house of mirrors was hilarious. Ravage had somehow managed to get herself stuck in the back of the mirror house and had to call reaper, who was already out of the house with bumblebee and spiderbot. Spiderbot had to go back in there to get her before she broke all the mirrors to get out. One mirror was already cracked when spiderbot got there. He just sighed and laughed a little before getting her out of there.

After that they had left the amusement park and were all now walking down the road to there house's. Bumblebee and spiderbot, who's house's were ahead of reapers and ravages, said goodbye and walked down to their house's. Ravage walked with reaper to her house. They stopped in front of the gate.

"Tonight was fun." Reaper said. Ravage nodded. They were silent for a few seconds.  
"So see you tomorrow?" Reaper nodded her helm. Ravage smiled and hugged reaper, kissing her on the cheek. Reaper blushed and before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed ravage by the hand and kissed her. This time it was ravage's turn to be taken a back.

Reaper pulled away and smiled at ravage's face, which was flushed red. "See you tomorrow." Reaper said walking into her house. Ravage stood there for a few seconds before smiling to herself and walking to her house.

* * *

**And done! Woo that was actually a fun chapter to write. Anyway, like I said above, go check out MDfanfictions27 story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

**One week later...**

It was thursday morning. Reaper woke up, stretched her arms, and yawned. She sat up in bed and looked at the time. It was 5:00 AM. Reaper groaned. It was to early to be getting up but she knew she wouldn't be going back to bed any time soon. Reaper pushed her blanket aside and stood up. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. No one was in there.  
Reaper looked around and saw a note on the fridge. It was from her dads. Reaper took the note off of the fridge and read it.

_We went to work early today. Make sure to eat some breakfast before you leave and we'll see you this afternoon. Love~Dad._

Reaper placed the note down and grabbed an energon cube. As she was drinking it the door bell went off. Reaper walked over to the door and opened it with her free servo.

"Hey reaper!" Ravage greeted cheerfully.  
"Oh hey ravage. Your here early." Ravage would usually arrive at her house a few minutes before she had to leave for school. And right now they still had about 15 minutes left until they had to leave for school. Ravage walked inside.

"So did your dads leave?" Ravage asked, noticing how quiet it was. Reaper nodded her helm.  
"Yeah they went to work early today." Ravage followed reaper into the kitchen who put her empty energon cube in the sink.

"Do you want something eat?" Reaper asked. Ravage shook her helm no.  
"I already had something to eat before I left. But thanks for asking." Ravage said with a smile. Reaper smiled back before looking at the time.

"I think we should head off to school now." Reaper said walking with ravage to the door.  
"But we still have 10 minutes before we have to leave." "Well if we get there earlier then we get a little bit more time to hang out and talk with bumblebee and spiderbot." Reaper explained.

"Hm, Alright." Ravage smiled as they walked out of the door. As they walked down the street ravage grabbed reapers servo and held it while they walked to school. Reaper smiled.

...

Once they got to school they had a few extra minutes before class started. Bumblebee and spiderbot were already at there lockers talking as usual. Ravage and reaper walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Ravage greeted. Bumblebee and spiderbot greeted ravage and reaper back.  
"So did you guys have fun yesterday?" Reaper asked. They nodded their helms.  
"Yup. We should do that again some time." Bumblebee said smiling. Spiderbot nodded his helm in agreement. Just then the bell went off. Everyone went to their classes.

...

It was the end of the day. Everyone was in there last class with only a few minutes left until the school day was over. Ravage was in history class, bored as the teacher kept going on about something that happened in history that ravage didn't really care for.

Two minutes later and the bell rang. Everyone got up and quickly went to their lockers, trying to get out of school as fast as possible. Ravage walked over to her locker and saw reaper and bumblebee, but not spiderbot.

"Hey guys where's spiderbot?" Ravage asked. Reaper and bumblebee shrugged.  
"He might still be in math." Bumblebeee said. Just then spiderbot came walking, well morel ike running towards us.

"Hey spider. Is everything ok?" Bumblebee asked spiderbot.  
"No! Knockout's out of jail and he's waiting in the parking lot no doubt for me." Spiderbot growled. Everyone's optics widened at what spiderbot just told them.

"What! How is he out of jail already?" Bumblebee asked. Spiderbot shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that he wasn't let out early on good behavior." Spiderbot said.

"Your going to go out there and confront him aren't you?" Bumblebee said in a worried voice. Spiderbot nodded his helm.  
"Yup. And I need you guys to leave through the back doors of the school. I don't want you guys to run into him." Spiderbot said.  
"..Alright. But be careful." Bumblebee said to spiderbot before he, ravage and reaper went to leave through the other doors.

...

Bumblebee ravage and reaper were walking down the street to their house's. Bumblebee was all kinds of worried.  
"Come on 'bee. It's spiderbot. He will be fine." Ravage said placing a servo on 'bee's shoulder.  
"Yeah. He took knockout down once, he can do it again." Reaper said, walking on the other side of bumblebee. Bumblebee sighed.

"Yeah you guys are right. I shouldn't worry about spiderbot because I know he can take down knockout, but I can't help but worry." Bumblebee said as they came up to reapers house. It was obvious that ravage was going to go over reapers house.

"Well i'll see you guys later." Bumblebee said to the two femmes as they stopped in front of reapers house.  
"Tell us how it went with spiderbot and knockout when you see him!" Ravage said to bumblebee before they went into reapers house. Her dads wouldn't beback from work for another two hours, which left ravage and reaper alone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ravage asked. Reaper walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ravage followed her.  
"Well I have to do my science homework. And i'm sure you have homework to do too." Reaper smiled as ravage groaned, obviously not wanting to do her homework.  
"Your starting to sound like my sister." Ravage said as she pulled out her history homework. Reaper pulled out her science homework. They both had worksheets so it wouldn't take them long to do their homework.

It only took them about an hour to do their homework. It took ravage a little bit longer to finish her's because she kept getting distracted. Once they finished they were free to do whatever they wanted, well for an hour at least. Reapers dads would be home soon.

"So what do you want to do now?" Reaper asked putting her homework away. Ravage shrugged as she did the same. Just then ravage's phone went off.  
"Is is 'bee?" Reaper asked, wondering if 'bee had seen/heard from spiderbot yet. Ravage shook her helm.  
"No it's my sister." Ravage said answering her phone.

"What do you want shadow?" Ravage asked, slightly annoyed. Reaper couldn't hear shadow on the other end so she just listened to ravage talk.  
"Why?" Ravage asked. Reaper couldn't hear shadow, but she could slightly hear a muffled voice talking.  
"...Alright fine i'll be there soon." Ravage groaned as she hung up her phone. "Perfect timing sis..." Ravage muttered.

"What did your sister want?" Reaper asked.  
"She wants me to come home and help her with moving some stuff." Ravage said as she got up. She wasn't exactly happy that she had to go home.  
"And I really wanted to stay here and hang out with you." Ravage grinned jokingly. Reaper smiled and rolled her optics.

"Well you can always come over tomorrow, and basically any other day." Reaper said to ravage before walking to the door with ravage.  
"I know but I wanted to stay here." Ravage sighed a little. "I know. I wanted you to stay too but you have to go help your sister." Reaper said to ravage who was now standing on the porch in front of her house.

"Yeah I guess. I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh and the first one who hears from 'bee calls the other ok?" Reaper nodded her helm.  
"Alright." Reaper said hugging ravage goodbye.  
"Oh and you might want to hurry up and get home. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Reaper said looking at the sky and seeing dark clouds. Ravage looked up at the sky.  
"Don't worry I will." Ravage said as she walked down the street to her house. Reaper closed the door and went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV. She had nothing better to do so she might as well watch TV.  
'I really need to fine more stuff to do when i have no one to hang out with.' Reaper thought to herself.

* * *

**And done! Yeah this isn't the best chapter I've written... but whatever**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. School was already over and everyone was heading home. Spiderbot was fine and had managed to take down knockout again and send him back to jail. But now spiderbot had to worry about megatron, who also escaped from jail with knockout, coming after him and bumblebee. Spiderbot had told reaper and ravage to stay away from him and bumblebee for a little bit, not wanting them to get hurt if megatron showed up. They both agreed to stay away from spiderbot and bumblebee for the time being. Right now they were both at ravage's house.

Ravage and reaper were in ravage's back yard. Reaper sat on the grass and watched as ravage played fetch with spitfire. She threw the stick she had found and spitfire ran after it, jumping in the air to catch it. Spitfire then ran back over to ravage with the stick in his mouth and dropped it in front of her pedes.

Ravage picked it up and spitfire stood there wagging his tail as he waited for her to throw it again. Ravage threw the stick again and spitfire ran after it. This continued for a couple of more minutes before spitfire got tired and went to go sit in a shady spot. Ravage sat down next to reaper.

"Spitfire acts more like a cyber-dog than a dragon." Reaper said chuckling. Ravage smiled.  
"Yeah he does." Ravage said. They both sat there quietly for a few minutes.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Reaper asked, not really knowing what to do. Ravage shrugged picking at the grass a little bit.  
"Hm, we could go for a walk and go to the park?" Ravage suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea, but what if we run into megatron?" Reaper said a little nervously.  
"Don't worry. I don't think that we'll run into him. And I don't even think he knows who we are. He just knows who spiderbot and bumblebee are." Ravage explained. Reaper sat there and considered it.

"Hm, alright I guess we can go. It'll beat sitting around here and doing nothing all day." Reaper said getting up. Ravage got up next. "Spitfire! Here boy!" Spitfires head perked up at hearing ravage's voice and ran over to her. Ravage opened the slide doors and spitfire ran inside. Reaper walked in behind him and ravage followed.

"Shouldn't you leave a note to let shadow know where you are?" Reaper said to ravage. "Nah. She won't be home until late tonight." Ravage said grabbing reapers servo and walking out the door.

Ravage was still holding reapers servo as they walked down the street. "Ah look at how nice it is out here!" Ravage said a little over-dramatic. Reaper chuckled. "It's nice almost every single day outside." Reaper pointed out.  
"I know but we don't really go outside, and when we do, or I do, I don't really notice how nice it is." Ravage said with a shrug. "Well then you need to get out more often."  
"So do you."  
"I get out a lot more than you think." Reaper retorted with a smile.  
"Really? Because every time we spend time together we stay inside a lot." Ravage pointed out.  
"Well when we aren't spending time together I go outside." Reaper said.  
"Hm, well then I guess you do get out more than I do." Ravage said swinging there arms.

Once they got to the park they noticed that there was a good amount of people there. And since it was a nice day outside and it was Friday, there were a lot more couples out just walking around or sitting on the grass together. Ravage and reaper walked around the park, until something caught ravage's attention.

It was a stand that was being ran by a mech. The sign said 'Rent a skate' and there was two mechs at the stand who were handed two pairs of skates. It was kind of weird seeing a roller skating stand, but it was perfect for what ravage was thinking of.  
"Hey reaper." Reaper looked at ravage.  
"What?"  
"We should go roller skating." Reaper gave her a confused look before she noticed the roller skating stand. Ravage was already walking toward it with reaper having to follow her.  
"Um, well i'm not really good at roller skating.." Reaper said a little lowly. She had never been roller skating before so she didn't really know how to do it.

"Really? Well don't worry i'll help you with it." Ravage said as they got to the stand. The mech smiled before speaking.  
"You two want to rent some skates?" The mech asked. Ravage nodded her helm.  
"Yup. Two please." The mech turned around and grabbed two pair of skates. He placed them on the counter.  
"That'll be 8 credits please." The mech said. Ravage pulled out eight credits from sub-space and handed them to the mech. He took them and placed them in small box that he had.

"Alright enjoy your skating! And remember to return them before when your done!" The mech said as ravage grabbed the pair of skates and walked over to a curb with reaper.

They both put the roller skates on. Ravage stood up with no problem, but reaper had a little trouble. She tried to stand up, but she kept loosing her footing and almost fell a few times. Ravage laughed before helping her up. Ravage held onto reapers servo, helping her keep her balance. Ravage started to move forward with the skates slowly. Reaper was still having a little trouble moving, but holding ravage's servo helped her keep balance.

"See your doing fine." Ravage said to reaper.  
"That's because your helping meee." Reaper said almost falling forward but being caught by ravage. She laughed a little bit and reaper shot her a glare.  
"Don't look at me like that." Ravage grinned as reaper rolled her optics. Reaper grabbed ontp ravage's arm, holding it with both servo's.

It was alot easier to move and keep her balance that way. They skated around the park for a little bit. Just talking.  
"How did you get so good at roller skating?" Reaper asked. Ravage shrugged.  
"My parents bought me my own pair of roller skates when I was younger. I use to wear and use them all the time. So I guess that's why i'm so good." Ravage explained/ Reaper nodded her helm. She then looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was going down.  
"I think we should be heading home now." Reaper said. Ravage noticed that the sun was going down and nodded her helm in agreement. Ravage stopped skating and sat down with reaper. They both took off the skates. Reaper was relieved that she could actually walk now.

The two femmes walked back over to the mech at the stand and handed him back the skates. He gave a thank you and have a nice night while putting the skates away.

Ravage grabbed reapers servo again and they headed in the direction of her house.  
"You are going to sleepover my house, ok?" Ravage asked.  
"I was hoping I could." Reaper said smiling as they both headed off towards ravage's house.

**Monday...**

Ravage and reaper were already at school. Spiderbot and bumblebee hadn't arrived yet so they just stood in front of their lockers talking. They were mostly talking about the walk/skate in the park they had on friday, and some other stuff that they did over the weekend.

A few minutes later spiderbot and bumblebee arrived at school. They walked over to the lockers. Reaper noticed them and greeted them.

"hey guys! How was your weekend?" Reaper asked with a small smile. Spiderbot and bumblebee both turned a bright red almost instantly as they remembered what they did over the weekend.  
"Good." Both mechs said at the same time. Ravage and reaper just looked at them for a moment before shrugging it off.  
"Alright. Well are you guys ready to head to language?" Ravage asked. Both mechs nodded their helms at the same time.  
"Yup." Again they said it at the same time.

All four of them started walking to class before spiderbot stopped walking. "Oh no." Spiderbot said with wide optics. The other three looked at him with a confused expression.  
"What's wrong spider?" Bumblebee asked a little concerned.  
"Run."  
"What?"  
"I said run. get out of here. Run as far as you guys can. I'll hold him off!" Spiderbot said before turning around. Now they were all confused and a little worried.

"What are you talking about?! Who are you going to hold off?!" Bumblebee asked very worried. Just then an explosion went off down the hall. Once the smoke cleared there was a gray mech with a giant hole behind him standing there.  
"Megatron." Spiderbot said with narrowed optics.

"Ah spiderbot. We finally meet face to face. Now I shall have the pleasure of ripping out your spark!" Megatron growled as he made a tightened fist.

"Run!" Spiderbot yelled to bumblebee, ravage, and reaper.  
"I'll hold him off! Get help! Get somebot!" Spiderbot yelled as the three ran out of the school, heading toward the police station.

...

They were heading towards the police station, when bumblebee stopped. He turned to face the school, and then tried to go back, but was stopped by reaper and ravage.

"Come on 'bee! We have to do what spiderbot said! We have to go get help!" Ravage yelled at bumblebee.  
"No! I can't leave him! He needs my help!" Bumblebee yelled as the two femmes pushed him up the street a little.  
"There isn't anything we can do for him right now 'bee! All we can really do is get the police!" Reaper said as bumblebee tried to push against the two femmes who were trying to push him up the street.

After a couple of minutes ravage and reaper finally managed to get bumblebee to stop. Bumblebee sighed with worry, before he noticed the smoke coming from the school.  
"Spider!" Bumblebee yelled with wide optics filled with again tried to get to the school.

"'Bee! We can't go back! We have to get help!" Ravage yelled again at the stubborn yellow and black mech. Bumblebee ignored her as he tried to get past her and reaper.  
"Bumblebee please stop this! Spiderbot doesn't want you to get hurt, and neither do we! We can go get help and then come back to help him! It won't take long!" Reaper said to bumblebee just as a huge explosion cam from the school. All three of them turned to face the school with wide optics.

"No." Bumblebee said before falling to his knees. "No!" Bumblebee repeated as he started to cry. Reaper and ravage both kneeled down on both of bumblebee's sides, both placing a servo on his shoulders.

"Don't get upset 'bee. We don't even know if that was him." Ravage said as tears came to her optics. She looked and saw that reaper was also on the verge of crying.  
"He..He could be alright for all we know." Ravage said, small tears now falling donw her faceplate. A few moments later a large object landed just down the street from the three bots. They all got up and raced over to the object. Once they got close enough they saw what it was. It was spiderbot.

"SPIDER!" Bumblebee yelled kneeling down next to him. Reaper also went over to the two and knelt down next to bumblebee as he picked spiderbot up in his arms and held him.  
"Spider, oh primus look at you. What did you do!?" Spiderbot looked up at bumlebee with a faint smile.

"I...I did...it. I saved...you...g-guys. I-I kept...you all s-safe. Th-That's wh-what matters." Spiderbot said faintly. Ravage pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"I...L-love...you...sweetsp-spark." Spiderbot said placing his hand on bumblebee's faceplate.  
"I love you too spider." Bumblebee said as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.  
"Please. Please don't leave me." Bumblebee said before spiderbot closed his optics and his hand fell limply to the ground.  
"No. NO SPIDER COME BACK! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T GO OFFLINE! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Bumblebee yelled as he cradled spiderbot in his arms, tears falling down his face. "No," Bumblebee kept repeating as he held spiderbot close, the sound of sirens in the backround.

* * *

**And done! If you want to read the whole fight between spiderbot and megatron the go read MDfanfiction27's fanfic 'Two different worlds.' which is basically the other half of this story.**

**Review? No mean comments please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

The police had arrived on the scene along with an ambulance and some firetrucks. The ambulance had taken spiderbot to the hospital, with bumblebee, ravage, and reaper tagging along. They were worried about there friend, especially bumblebee, and wanted to see if he was going to be ok. And so far it seemed like spiderbot would make it out alive. But he was still badly beaten with dents and such covering his frame. But the doctors and nurses would take care of those.

Spiderbot was currently asleep. Bumblebee was in there with him, worried sick. Ravage and reaper were both waiting out in the waiting room. Just like bumblebee, they were both worried and concerned for there friend. Reaper sat in the chair with her hands folded together on her lap, and was looking down at the ground. You could literally feel the worry and fear radiating off of her.

Ravage was just as worried as reaper, but she tried not to show it to placed her servo on reapers arm to try and comfort her. Reaper looked at her with worried filled optics. Ravage wrapped one arm around reapers shoulders who leaned against ravage.

"He's going to be alright you know." Ravage said to reaper. Reaper sighed.  
"I know. But I still can't help but worry. I mean after watching one of your friends basically fall out of the sky after fighting one of the most dangerous mechs to live, your going to worry." Reaper pointed out. Ravage nodded her helm in agreement.

They both sat there in silence, waiting until they could go in and see spiderbot. They had seen spiderbots parents go in. But then a few minutes later they came out with one of his dads crying.

Even more time went by as they waited. They tried to keep themselves busy and take there minds off of the recent events by talking.  
"...you know the mental hospital next door?" Ravage asked out of the blue, causing reaper to look at her with a look that said 'uh, why would you ask that.'  
"Um, yes.." Reaper said, kind of afraid to answer the question.  
"I have cousin who was put there. I think he's still there." Ravage said, trying to remember if her cousin was still in the mental hospital or not. Reaper stared at her for a few seconds.  
"..Ok I really need to meet your family." Reaper said remembering all of the crazy things ravage has told her about her family.  
"Well I have my annual family gathering coming up. You should come with. That way you can meet all of my crazy family members!" Ravage siad throwing her arms in the air for some sort of dramatic affect. "Bumblebee and spiderbot could come to if they wanted to." Ravage added.  
"Hm, sounds like fun." Reaper said, deciding that she probably would go. Ravage smiled.

Just then bumblebee came out of the room spiderbot was in. They could feel all of there concern rise back up as they both stood up.  
"Is he okay?" Reaper asked, concern in her voice. Bumblebee nodded his helm and sighed.  
"Yes, he'll be just fine. Don't worry. He woke up earlier and spoke a little bit. But he's back asleep now." Bumblebee said with a smile as more tears started coming to his optics.  
"I just can't stop crying! It's a miracle!" Bumblebee said as tears slid down his face. Reaper walked over to him and placed her servo on his shoulder, giving a small smile.

"Thank the allspark he wasn't hurt too badly." Ravage said with a soft smile. There was a moment of silence between the tree.  
"So can reaper and I go see him now?" Ravage asked. Bumblebee nodded his helm before leading them to the room. Once bumblebee stepped inside of his room he stopped in his tracks. "Whats wrong 'bee?" Reaper, who was behind bumblebee, asked.  
"Spiderbots not here!" Bumblebee said stepping out of the way so the two femmes could see. There optics widened when they saw that spiderbot wasn't there.  
"Where could he have gone!? Oh primus where!?" Bumblebee said worried and a little bit too dramatically.

"I'm in here you nutcase!" Spiderbot called from the bathroom.  
"Just give me a moment." Spiderbot said a few moments before he walked out, drying his hands as he walked.  
"Oh hey ravage. Hey reaper. I didn't scare you too bad did I?" Spiderbot said with a slight grin.  
"Yes! You scared us a lot!" Reaper said putting her servo's on her hips.

"PPPPSSSSHHHHH! Speak for yourself. I wasn't scared for one bit." Ravage joked with a grin. Bumblebee, spiderbot, and reaper just looked at her with a 'you liar' look.  
"Alright, alright. I was worried." Ravage admitted with a smiled. Spiderbot smiled before laying down on his bed.  
"I knew it. Um..can someone mind getting me a drink? I'm parched." Spiderbot said as he stood up with the bed covers draped over him like a cloak.

"I'll be right back with an energon cube." Ravage said as she left the room.  
"Thank you!" Spiderbot called out to ravage.  
"Your welcome!" Ravage called back, her voice sounding kind of faint.

Ravage walked to the small kitchen area they had in the hospital. She saw and energon dispenser and some empty cubes. Ravage grabbed a cube and filled it up with energon. Once the cube was filled she brought it back to the room.

"Here you go." Ravage said handing the energon cube to spiderbot.  
"Thanks." Spiderbot thanked ravage before drinking the energon cube.  
"You're welcome." Ravage said sitting in a chair that was close to spiderbot before reaper sat down next to her.  
"Anything else you need spider?" Bumblebee spiderbot. The red and black mech shook his helm no before finishing the rest of his energon cube.

"No i'm good. All I need now is some rest. See you guys...later." Spiderbot said yawing before falling asleep.  
Once spiderbot was asleep, ravage stood up.  
"Well 'bee reaper and I are going to head home. And since i'm guessing your going to stay here with spiderbot, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Ravage said before she and reaper left. Bumblebee said goodbye before they left.

...

Ravage and reaper headed to reapers house for the night. The walk was oddly quiet. Ravage didn't say anything, which concerned reaper a little. Once they were inside of reapers house, the lights were off. Which meant that her parents weren't home. They headed up to reapers room. Once up there ravage laid down on reapers bed, tired. Reaper closed the door. She walked over to ravage and stood in front of her and sighed.

"What's wrong ravage?" Ravage sat up on her elbows and cocked her helm to the side.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well on the walk here you weren't saying anything." Reaper said in a soft voice, sitting down next to ravage.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about all that has happened. With spiderbot almost dying, and thinking about what it would be like if he had actually would definitely be different if he did. Very different. But luckily he didn't die. And I was also..." Ravage trailed off, not wanting to say the other thing she was thinking of, but it almost slipped out.

"And what?" ravage sighed.  
"Well seeing how upset bumblebee was about almost loosing spiderbot, made me wonder what would happen if the same thing happened to you..." Ravage trailed off again, looking down with saddened optics. It looked like she was about to cry.  
"Oh ravage." Reaper said hugging the upset femme. Ravage buried her helm in reapers shoulder, a couple of tears escaping her optics. After a few minutes ravage pulled away from reapers hug a little bit, wiping away her tears. This was the first time she actually seen ravage cry this much.

"s-sorry.." Ravage apologized for crying like that in front of reaper.  
"Don't be." Reaper said with a smile. Ravage smiled before kissing reaper. Reaper smiled into the kiss. When they pulled away reaper moved them so they were both laying on their sides and ravage was snuggled in her arms. Ravage yawned. She was tired. Reaper was also tired, but not as much as ravage was.

"Goodnight ravage." Reaper whispered as ravage closed her optics.  
"Mm night reaper. Love you." Ravage whispered back before she fell asleep. Reaper paused for a moment. That was the first time either one of them has said i love you, or love you to each other. Reaper smiled.  
"Love you too ravage." Reaper said as she also fell asleep.

**A week later...**

A week has gone by and everything was back to normal. Spiderbot was all better now and was still doing his superhero gig. School was now closed due to the explosion cause by megatron so everyone had some time to themselves for a little bit.

Ravage was currently sitting at her kitchen table. playing her 3ds. Shadow walked downstairs.  
"Hey ravage remember we have the family gathering coming up in a few days." Shadow reminded as she grabbed a drink from the fridge.  
"Yeah i know." Ravage said not looking up from her game.  
"Well if you want to bring any of your friends you better ask them soon." Shadow said taking a sip of her drink.  
"I will. I already asked reaper, but I should probably ask her again just to make sure she didn't forget. And i'll also have to ask spiderbot and bumblebee if they want to go too. I'll ask them tomorrow." Ravage told her sister who was about to head up the stairs.

"Alright. Don't forget." Shadow said walking upstairs.  
Ravage went back to playing her game. Tomorrow she would go ask her friends if they wanted to come to her family gathering with her and shadow.

* * *

**And done! So yeah spiderbot's alive, wooh! Remember to read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different worlds' to see spiderbots and**

**bumblebee's P.O.V Review? No mean comments please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

**Next day...**

Ravage had just woken up and was sitting in her living room on the couch playing her 3ds. Shadow was in the kitchen sitting at the table with and energon cube and reading something. She looked up for a moment to take a sip of her drink and looked over at ravage. She was playing that game again, like always. Shadow didn't really understand why ravage was so captivated with it. She didn't play video games, nor did she intend to start.

"Why do you play that thing so much?" Shadow asked ravage who looked over at her.  
"Because it's fun." Ravage replied simply.  
"How? It's just a fantasy game with no real meaning to it." Shadow said. Ravage sighed and closed her optics. She closed her 3ds and turned her body around so she was facing her sister more. Of course shadow had to bring logic and science stuff into this.

"It's fun because it's not reality. In these games you can be anything you want, have any powers you want, and even have these little creatures that have magical powers that you can battle with." Ravage explained.

"But, why would you want to play something that's based off of complete fiction?" Again with the logic! Ravage sighed.  
"You know what, your going to play one of these games." Ravage said getting up with her 3ds and walking over to shadow.  
"um, no thanks. I have other stuff that-"  
"That can wait." Ravage said placing the 3ds in front of shadow. She went to the home menu and clicked on the pokemon game icon.

She clicked on start and started a new game for shadow.  
"Now you have to play this until I come back ok?" Ravage said walking over to the front door. Shadow looked at her unamused.  
"Ravage I really don't-"  
"You got to play the game and i'll know if you don't!" Ravage said opening the door.  
"Ravage-"  
'Nope you got to play the game." Ravage said shaking her helm and walking outside, the door still open.  
"Ravage I-"  
"No you got to play the game and catch all of the pokemon and beat all of the people and become the pokemon league champion!"

Ravage yelled before closing the door. Shadow sighed to herself and looked at the game. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try, right? Shadow thought to herself as she started playing the game.

...

Ravage walked down the street. She was heading to reapers house to make sure she was still coming to her family gathering.  
Ravage arrived at reapers house and walked up the steps. She knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened and reaper stood there with a smile.

"Hey ravage!" Reaper greeted cheerfully.  
"Hey reaper." Ravage said walking inside. "My dads are in the kitchen so lets go up to my room." Reaper said grabbing ravage's servo and walking her upstairs. Once upstairs ravage took her usual spot on reapers bed. Reaper closed, and locked her door.

"So reaper are you still coming to my family reunion?" Ravage asked as reaper sat down in a chair at her desk.  
"Yes. You already asked me though at the hospital." Reaper said.  
"I know but I just wanted to make sure. Anyway i'm going to call bumblebee and spiderbot and see if they want to come too." Ravage said taking her phone out of sub-space and dialing bumblebee's number. The phone started ringing. After a couple of rings bumblebee answered.

"Hello?" Bumblebee answered.  
"Hey 'bee! I was just wondering if you and spiderbot would want to come with me and reaper to my family reunion." Ravage asked.  
"Sure!We'd love to come to your family reunion!" Ravage heard spiderbot say.  
"Great! I'll call you guys back with the details. Bye!" Ravage said, hanging up the phone.  
"Well bumblebee and spiderbot are going to come." Ravage told reaper.  
"That's great!" Reaper said happily. She was glad that all four of them were going to go.

"Yup." Ravage smiled. They were silent for a little bit.  
"So..what do you want to do now?" Reaper said, moving to sit next to ravage on her bed. Ravage thought about what they could do, until an idea came to mind. When reaper wasn't looking, ravage jumped at her, causing reaper to yelp in surprise and fall backwards on her bed.

"Ravage!" Reaper said, blushing.  
"yesss?" Ravage said, smiling as she laid on top of the black and red femme. Reaper rolled her optics.  
"So this is what you want to do? Just lye here and cuddle for the rest of the day?" Reaper said. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice that ravage detected.

"Why? Did you have something else in mind?" Ravage grinned. Reaper blushed even more.  
"Um, well..uh..." Reaper couldn't exactly form any words right now. Ravage rolled her optics before leaning forward and kissing reaper.

When she pulled away she looked down at reaper who's face was even redder now.  
"Aww! Look who's all flustered!" Ravage exclaimed, thinking that reaper looked adorable right now. "Shut up." Reaper said with a smile before pulling ravages helm down a little and kissing her. Ravage grinned into the kiss.  
After their little make out session was over, ravage got up off of reaper.

"I gotta get going. It's getting late." Ravage told reaper.  
"Aw do you have to leave?" Reaper said sadly, wishing that ravage didn't have to leave.  
"yeah. If I didn't have to I would stay longer. But I have to get home to see how my sister is doing with the video game I gave her, and I need to her ask her for all of the details about our family reunion, like the time and all that stuff, so I can tell you guys." Ravage said opening reapers door.

"Hm, alright." Reaper said walking over to ravage and kissing her goodbye. Ravage noted that reaper was being extra affectionate today, which she didn't mind. Ravage smiled at reaper before leaving. Once ravage left reaper fell back on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She was excited about going to ravage's family reunion, but she also wished that ravage could've spent the night with her. Reaper sighed before crawling underneath her blankets, turning off the lamp, and slowly fell into recharge.

...

When ravage got home, it was late. She was surprised to see shadow still sitting at the table playing pokemon. She walked over to shadow and looked at the screen. She was at a gym right now. It looked like the fifth gym.

"So how's the game going?" Ravage asked.  
"It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe I misjudged these games." Shadow said looking at her sister.  
"See I told you!" Ravage cheered victoriously. Shadow rolled her optics.  
"Anyway, spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper are coming with us to the family gathering. So I need you tell me the details for it." Ravage said taking out her phone.

"Well it's on Friday and we're going to have to leave at around two so we can catch the train." Shadow explained. "Anything else?" Ravage asked, typing all of this into her phone.  
"Tell them we're staying for the weekend so if they want to bring anything, tell them to bring it." Shadow added.  
"Alright. Thanks." Ravage said typing that in.  
"That's all right?" Ravage wanted to make sure shadow didn't miss anything. "Yup." Shadow nodded her helm.

Ravage checked over the text before sending it to spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper. She put her phone away once the messaged was sent and turned around to face shadow.  
"Um, shadow are you going to go to bed? It's pretty late." "yeah in a minute. Just let me defeat this gym leader." Shadow said not looking up from the game. Ravage was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to introduce her sister to video games. Oh well. It was to late now. Ravage thought as she walked upstairs to her room.

**Friday...**

It was Friday, the day of ravage's family reunion. It was almost eleven A.M. Reaper had slept over the night before so she was already here. She was sitting on the couch with ravage, watching T.V while ravage was playing with her 3ds, which she finally got back from her sister. Reaper also had spitfire in her lap, who was curled up in a ball. Ravage knew that bumblebee was afraid of spitfire, mostly because spitfire loved setting 'bee on fire. She would have to put spitfire in a separate room before 'bee came over.

Ravage closed her 3ds and placed it down. She picked spitfire up off of reapers lap, who growled a little in protest.  
"Now spitfire, I have to put you in a separate room because every time you see bumblebee, you set him on fire. And he doesn't like that." Ravage said to the wingless dragon. Spitfires helm perked up and he gave a little roar at hearing bumblebee's name. He knew who bots were just by saying there name. And spitfire new bumblebee's name really well.

Ravage got up and walked upstairs. She went to her room and placed spitfire on the bed. Spitfire just sat there looking at her.  
"I'll let you out when we have to go, alright?" Ravage said closing her door. They couldn't leave spitfire and little sparks here alone for three days. So they had to drop them off at the kennel just like last year. Ravage walked downstairs. Halfway down the stairs she heard the doorbell ring. Spiderbot and bumblebee were here.

Reaper got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see spiderbot and bumblebee standing there.  
"Hey spiderbot! hey 'bee!" Ravage greeted a little loudly.  
"Hey ravage." Spiderbot greeted as he walked inside. Bumblebee was a little cautious about entering, looking out for a certain wingless dragon.

"Spitfires not around, is he?" Bumblebee asked. Ravage shook her helm no.  
"Nope. I just put him in my room ." Ravage said. Just then a loud noise was heard from upstairs. The other three looked confused, wondering what that noise was. Ravage only face palmed .  
"Primus not again!" Ravage looked at bumblebee.  
"'Bee, you better run." Bumblebee looked at her confused.  
"Why should I run?" His question was answered by spitfire running downstairs. Bumblebee screamed like a femme and ran outside.

Spitfire chased him outside. Spiderbot, reaper, and ravage all looked at each other before walking outside. The sight they were met with was very amusing.

"AHAHAHA!" Ravage laughed, holding her stomach with her servo's. Reaper was trying to stop herself from laughing, and spiderbot was just grinning and laughing at the predicament bumblebee was in.

Bumblebee had climbed up the tree it an attempt to get away from spitfire who was circling the tree. Spitfires tail was wagging all happy like and there were burnt marks on the tree from where he tried to burn bumblebee. Spitfire stood against the tree with his front paws on the bark and again tried to set 'bee on fire. Bumblebee gave one of the most high pitched screams they have ever heard and tried to get up higher.

Now all three of them were laughing.  
"Why are you guys just standing there?! help meeeee." Bumblebee pleaded. "Al-alright. I'll get..*laughs*...him." Ravage said in between laughs. She went over to spitfire and picked him up, who licked her face in a way to show her that he wasn't doing anything bad. Ravage rolled her optics.  
"Don't try that on me. I told you 'bee didn't like being set on fire." Ravage said to spitfire who chirped at her. She brought him back into the house and this time put him in the backyard.

She placed spitfire into the yard and quickly closed the slide doors before spitfire could run back in. Spitfire sat in front of the door, looking up at ravage with puppy optics. But that wouldn't work on her. Ravage only rolled her optics and went back to the front yard.  
When she got there she saw spiderbot helping bumblebee out of the tree and reaper still laughing a little bit.

"You should've heard yourself scream 'bee!" Spiderbot said to bumblebee who gave him an unamused look.  
"Yeah that was pretty funny." Reaper added in. Bumblebee crossed his arms and huffed.  
"Well i'd like to see one of you get set on fire by that demon dragon!" Bumblebee said.  
"Oh calm down 'bee. We we're only kidding around with you." Spiderbot said putting his arm around his boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. That seemed to make bumblebee feel better because he calmed down.

They walked back inside. Spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper all sat down on the couch as ravage went into the kitchen and got three energon cubes. She gave them to the others, who said thank you and drank up the energon.

They just sat there, talking and watching TV for about an hour. Shadow came downstairs with two pet carriers. Little sparks was already in his cage, sleeping away.

"Ravage go put spitfire in his cage."  
"Why can't you do it?" Ravage whined, not wanting to get up.  
"yeah no. I'm not going near him." Shadow said handing ravage the carrier. Ravage went outside to get spitfire who was sleeping in the corner of the yard where the shade was. She put down the open carrier and grabbed spitfire. Once she had him she put him into the carrier and locked it.

Spitfire didn't like the pet carriers and was about to try and set the bars on fire and melt them, when he saw ravage glare at him.  
"Don't even think about it." Spitfire lowered his helm and gave a low chirp. Ravage picked up the carrier and brought it inside. She placed it next to little sparks carrier.

"Alright i'm going to take them to the kennel. When I get back we'll go." Shadow said to everyone as she grabbed the two kennels and walked out of the house.

"Did you guys bring anything with you?" Ravage asked. She already knew that reaper was bringing a small backpack with her. Spiderbot nodded his helm. He and bumblebee had both brought there own small bag with stuff that they didn't even know if they were going to use or not.  
"Ok good." Ravage was bringing some stuff to, and had put her bag with shadow's.

A few minutes later shadow had returned and they all headed off to the train station. The train ride to ravage's aunt and uncles house, which was where the gathering was being held, only took about three and a half hours. When they had got there it was around five thirty. Now all they had to do was walk the rest of the way.

"Well that was a fun train ride." Bumblebee said. The others, except for shadow, nodded in agreement. They kept walking until they came to a large gate. To open the gate you had to press the buzzer that was next to a speaker where someone would talk through.

Shadow went up to it and pressed the button. A buzzing noise was heard before a voice was heard.  
"State your name please!" A mechs voice said.  
"It's us, shadow and ravage with a few other 'bots." Shadow said.  
"Ah shadow! Nice to hear from ya! Well come on in!" The mech said before the gate opened. All five of them walked through. They had to walk down a path, witch wasn't that long, to get to the house which you could see. It was a very, very big house.

"Woah. That's a big house." Reaper commented, looking at the huge house.  
"Yup. That's why we have the family gathering's here." ravage said as they got to the end of the path. The front yard didn't have a bunch of people in it, because everyone was usually in the back yard.

They walked to the front of the house, where an orange and yellow femme, and an orange and red mech were moving some boxes on the porch. When the femme put down the boxes she was holding she looked up and noticed Ravage, shadow, and everyone else walking towards them.

"Hey Shadow, ravage! 'Bout time ya'll got here." The femme said with a western accent. "Hello AJ." Shadow greeted as AJ walked over to them. She noticed bumblebee, spiderbot, and reaper, bot's she's never seen before.

"Who are they?" AJ asked.  
"Oh these are my friends spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper." Ravage introduced them.  
"Guys this is my cousin AJ. And over there is my cousin Ace." Ravage said introducing her cousin AJ, and her cousin ace, who was still on the porch.

"Hello." They greeted.  
"Well it's nice to meet ya'll." AJ greeted before turning to ravage.  
"You should introduce them to everyone else. Most of our family's in the back, but some of them are inside. You can also show them there rooms." AJ said before going back to moving the boxes on the porch.  
"We should go inside and find out what rooms you guys are staying in." Shadow said walking inside with everyone following behind.

The inside of the house was even bigger than the outside. There were about seven floors that each had a lot of rooms and some hallways.  
"Whoa this place is huge!" Bumblebee said, his voice echoing a little bit.  
"This is even bigger than my house." Reaper commented.  
"Yeah. This house use to be a lot smaller, but my aunt and uncle added on to it." Ravage explained as they walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen shadow was hugging an old femme, which was their grandma, and a couple of her cousins were in there.  
"Hey ravage there you are. Who are your friends?" A black, neon green, and neon blue mech with a big pair of headphones around his neck and shaded glasses on his face asked. He was sitting at the table with his phone texting someone.

"Oh hey nobalus. These are my friends spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper. Guys this is nobalus, or nobal for short." Ravage introduced each other.  
"You guys got cool names. Nice." Nobalus commented.  
"So do you." Spiderbot said. There was two more mechs at the kitchen counter talking.  
"Oh and over there is my cousin archer and his boyfriend jace." Ravage pointed to her cousin archer, who was silver and green, and his boyfriend jace who was dark gray and dark blue.

"And that's my grandma." Ravage pointed out her grandma who was talking to shadow. Then her grandma got up and walked over to ravage.

"Ravage dear it's nice to see you again." Ravage's grandma said as ravage hugged her.  
"Nice to see you too grandma."  
"I take it these are your friends that shadow told me about." Ravage's grandma said. Ravage nodded her helm.  
"Yup these are my friends spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper."  
"Ah yes. I think I remember these two from a long time ago." Ravage's grandma said referring to spiderbot and bumblebee.  
"Well I've been friends with them ever since I was little." Ravage pointed.  
"Well that's were I must've remembered them from. Now ravage, you and your friends can stay on the seventh floor. If you go down the hallway on the left, and then take a right, at the end there should be two rooms. Each room has two beds so two of you guys can share a room." The old femme explained. Even though this wasn't her house, she was the one who made all of the room arrangements.

"Thanks grandma!" Ravage turned around to face her friends.  
"So do you guys want to put your stuff upstairs and check out the rooms, or go meet everyone else outside?" Ravage asked.  
"I think we should put our stuff upstairs first." Spiderbot said. Bumblebee and reaper agreed with him.  
"Alright. Follow me to our rooms." Ravage said walking out to where the stairs were and walking up them to the seventh floor with spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper following her.

Once they got to the seventh floor they went down the hall on the left and then down another hall on the right until they came to two rooms that were across from each other.

"You and bumblebee can share that room, and reaper and I can share this one." Ravage said pointing to the rooms they were staying in. "Alright." Bumblebee said as he and spiderbot went into their room and ravage and reaper went into theirs.

Once in the room reaper looked around. The room was pretty roomy. There were two beds across from each other and a window in the back of the room. They put there stuff down on the beds.  
"What do you think of my family so far?" Ravage asked with a small grin.  
"Well they aren't as bad as I expected them to be." Reaper said. Ravage gave a small laugh.  
"That's because you guys haven't met all of them yet." Ravage said grabbing reapers servo and walking her over to the door.  
"Come on lets go get bumblebee and spiderbot so you can meet the rest of my family!" Ravage said letting go of reapers servo and walking out of the door. She knocked on spiderbot and bumblebee's door. The door opened and they walked out.

"Alright you guys ready to meet the rest of my family?" Ravage asked. They nodded their helms.  
They walked back downstairs and to the backyard where everyone else was. Ravage wasn't going to bother introducing them to her aunts and uncles, seeing no point to and the fact that they were all probably downstairs in the basement doing whatever it was they did down there.

"Hey ravage!" AJ called to ravage as she and a two other bots walked over to them.  
"I told Gatlin and flare about ya friends and they wanted to meet them." AJ said referring to the dark blue mech, gatlin, and the dark red femme, flare. Gatlin and Flare were brother and sister.  
"Sup." Gatlin greeted.  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you guys." Flare said with a smile. Spiderbot and bumblebee said hello, and reaper just waved. She didn't do to good around a lot of people.  
"If you guys need any help with anything you can ask us. We're staying on the same floor as you guys." Gatlin said before he and Flare walked away.

"Well they seemed nice." Spiderbot commented.  
"Yeah they are. A lot of my cousins are nice. Except for some of my femme cousins who can be really stuck up." Ravage said with a hint of distaste. "Anyway, lets go meet the rest of my cousins." Ravage said changing the subject.  
"Here follow me." AJ said as she walked over to a group of there cousins with bumblebee and spiderbot following behind. Reaper was also following, but she seemed kind of shaken up.

"Hey reaper whats wrong?" Ravage asked, seeing that something was wrong with her girlfriend.  
"Oh nothing, it's just that I don't do good with a lot of people around." Reaper said with a nervous laugh.  
"Well don't worry. Just stay close to me alright?" Ravage said to reaper. Reaper smiled up at her. She felt a little better now.

AJ was already introducing spiderbot and bumblebee to some more of her cousins. Ravage walked up behind them.  
"And these are are cousins Martin, Maltin, and Marin." AJ said. "Well you guys have..similar names." Bumblebee said.  
"That's because we're triplets. Are parents wanted to give us names that sounded the same." Martin explained. They all looked similar in frame, but had different paint jobs. Martin was blue and silver, Maltin was red and silver, and Marin was green, blue and silver.  
"That makes sense." Spiderbot said,  
"Yeah twins, triplets, quadruplets, and whatever else there is runs in our family. We have another pair of cousins that are twins." Ravage added in.

Just then a high pitched scream was heard, catching everyone's attention. A white and light blue femme, who had a very shiny and nice looking paint job was standing on of the picnic tables, trying to get away from a black and gray mech who was holding something in his servo's. He looked like he was trying to show her something.

"EW EW EW! Get that filthy creature away from me!" The femme yelled. The mech laughed.  
"Oh come on vanity! It's just a little cyber-mouse. Completely harmless." The mech said. He had a brown cyber-mouse in his servo's.  
"Completely harmless! Those things are far from harmless! They are covered in filth and are filled with diseases! You would be wise to put it down dusk!" Vanity said before getting off the table and walking over to a group of femmes.

"Who was that?" Spiderbot asked.  
"That's are cousin vanity. She is completely obsessed with how she looks and you see the group of femmes she's with?" They nodded their helms yes. Vanity was talking to a bunch of femmes who had bright pink, purple, and basically any other femme-ish colors you could think of.  
"Well those are my stuck up cousins that I was telling you about. They all think there better than everyone because they basically get whatever they want. If I were you, I would stay away from them. They are mean to almost everyone, including us." Ravage said with a low growl. AJ nodded her helm in agreement, remembering how they would, and still do, make fun of her for her accent and that she lived in the country on a farm.

"And that black and grey mech over there is dusk, vanitys brother." Ravage said.  
"I feel bad for him." Bumblebee said.  
"Yeah. Every one does." AJ said. "Well lets not just sit here and mope around 'bout them. We still have some more cousin's to introduce ya guys too!" AJ said.  
"Wow you really do have a big family!" Bumblebee said. Ravage laughed.  
"Yeah we do."

They walked over to the shady part of the yard, where no one was. Or so they thought.  
"Hey ravage!" A mech appeared out of no where, hanging from a tree branch upside down. He was a small mech and was green and black. He had bright cheerful optics that were blue. His sudden appearance startled bumblebee, spdierbot, and reaper. But not AJ and ravage.  
"Hey manic!" Ravage greeted cheerfully. Manic was one of the youngest of the family, about 6 years younger than ravage and shadow. Ravage was his favorite cousin. Manic tried to get out of the tree, but ending up falling and landing on his back.

"You okay manic?" Ravage asked kneeling down next to her cousin. "yeah i'm fine." Manic said getting up. He was smaller than ravage was, but that was because he was still young.  
"Who are they?" Manic asked noticing ravage's friends.  
"These are my friends spiderbot, bumblebee and reaper." Ravage said. Manic looked at them.  
"They look cool!" manic said.  
"Thanks." Spiderbot said. Bumblebee also said thanks. Reaper said nothing, only smiled.

"Who looks cool!?" A black and turquoise colored mech popped out of a bush, which bumblebee was next to, asked, causing bumblebee to scream and jump behind spiderbot. Everyone started laughing.

"Nexus what are ya doing in the bushes?" AJ asked. "I was looking for hunter. Have you seen him?" Nexus asked walking out of the bushes, brushing the leaves and dirt that was stuck to him off. Hunter was Nexus's twin brother. Hunter was black and dark green. They were the last set of twins at the gathering.

"I'm right here nexus." Hunter said, appearing right next to bumblebee causing the yellow and black mech to scream again.  
"Stop doing that!" Bumblebee said as everyone started laughing again.  
"Do what?" Hunter asked, confused.  
"Oh nothing." Ravage said laughing.  
"So who are these guys? Some cousins we didn't know we had?" Nexus asked.  
"Yeah who are they?" Hunter also asked.  
"There my friends. Spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper."  
"Ah cool." Nexus said.  
"I like their names." Hunter said.

"Ravage can we go inside? I want to show you something I drew!" Manic asked. He loved showing ravage his drawings. "Sure. Do you guys want to come inside to or stay out here and meet the rest of my cousins?" Ravage asked.  
"We'll come inside." Spiderbot said. "Yeah. Maybe we can see his drawings too?" Bumblebee said to manic, who nodded his helm. Reaper didn't say anything but nodded her helm also. They all walked towards the house.

They all sat in the living room. Spiderbot, bumblebee, reaper, ravage, AJ, hunter, nexus, and manic were all there. Manic was showing them his drawings. They were actually pretty good for someone his age.

"This one is a cyber-cat." Manic handed ravage the picture. It was a gray cyber-cat sitting on some stairs.  
"Ooh I like it." Ravage said looking at the picture. The others were looking at the other pictures Manic had shown them.  
AJ got up and stretched her arms.

"Well i'm gonna get some food. Anyone want something to eat?" AJ asked. Everyone's servo's shot up.  
"Alright i'll be back." AJ said going to get some food. Manic sat down next to ravage. He looked over at reaper, who hadn't said anything.

"Ravage why is she so quiet? Does she not like us?" Manic asked, catching reapers attention.  
"Huh? Oh! No reaper likes us. She's just a little nervous to be around so many people." Ravage explained.  
"Oh. Well you don't need to be so nervous. We're nice people, well most of us." Manic said, trying to make reaper less nervous. Reaper smiled at him.  
'Thanks." She said.

AJ walked backed into the room. She had eight plates of food that had hamburgers and corn dogs on them. She placed them down on the table and everyone grabbed a plate.

"If ya'll are thirsty, there's energon cubes in the fridge, and there's a cooler outside with soda in it." AJ said sitting down.

They all ate there food. When they were done ravage picked up the empty plates and threw them away. It was getting late now. Everyone was inside, as it had started raining. All of their aunts and uncles had come upstairs and were sitting at the long dinner table, talking and eating. Some of her cousins were sitting there too. Some of them were heading upstairs to there room.  
AJ stood up.

"Well i'm going to hit the hay. I suggest ya'll do the same thing. We got a big day tomorrow." AJ said.  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" Spiderbot asked, also standing up with bumblebee and everyone else.  
"Well in the back of the house, behind the trees, there's a path that leads to a really nice big lake. We go there every year." Ravage explained as they all started walking upstairs.  
"Yeah it's so much fun!" Manic said, jumping up the stairs instead of actually walking. "Well can't wait to go then." Spiderbot said smiling.

When they got to the fifth floor, manic hugged ravage goodnight and ran down the hall to his room. AJ, nexus, and hunter were staying on the sixth floor.

Once they got to the seventh floor spiderbot and bumblebee went to there room and ravage and reaper went to theirs.  
Ravage sat on her bed with reaper next to her. They already knew that they would be sharing a bed.  
"We need to work on your social skills." Ravage said with a grin. Reaper rolled her optics and hugged ravage by the waist.  
"I do not. I'll be able to talk to them by tomorrow. I just needed to get use to them that's all." Reaper said. Ravage laid down on her back, bringing reaper with her. She wrapped her arms around reapers shoulders, who had her helm resting on her shoulder. Ravage grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and brought it over them. Reaper reached up and kissed ravage.  
"Goodnight ravage." Reaper said pulling away and snuggling herself against ravage, falling into recharge.  
"Night reaper." Ravage said, also falling asleep.

* * *

**And done! This is the longest chapter i've ever written!**  
**Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

**Review? No mean comments please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

**Next day...**

Ravage woke up. It was almost nine in the morning. She groaned to herself. She didn't feel like getting up.  
"About time you woke up." Ravage heard a soft voice say. She opened her optics and looked up to see reaper standing above her.

Ravage sat up.  
"Reaper why are you up so early?" Ravage said yawing. Reaper laughed. "I just woke up early." Reaper said sitting down next to reaper. They were silent for a few minutes.  
"Hey ravage?" Reaper asked. Ravage looked at her.  
"What is it?"  
"Um..well I have been thinking and...maybe we should tell some of your cousins, like AJ, about us." Reaper said a little lowly.  
"Why do you want to?" Ravage asked. She had no problem with telling her cousins about them, but she wanted to know why reaper wanted too. Reaper shrugged.  
"Well we have been going out for a while now, and I just think we should." Reaper said. Ravage smiled.  
"Sure we can tell them. We'll tell AJ first." Ravage said. AJ was one of her cousins that she trusted the most. Reaper smiled.

Ravage got up off of the bed and stretched her arms. Reaper got up with her.  
"Well we better get downstairs and get some breakfast before the rest of my family wakes up. Then we won't get any food." Ravage said as they walked out of the door and started heading downstairs. They decided to not wake up spiderbot and bumblebee and let them sleep a little longer.

Once they got downstairs they walked into the kitchen. AJ, ravage's grandma,vanity, archer, and nobalus were the only ones there. AJ, archer, and ravage's grandma were all in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hey ravage, reaper! 'Bout time ya'll got up!" AJ said walking over to them. Ravage and reaper sat down, and AJ sat down next to them.  
"Oh hey AJ. I got to tell you something about me and reaper." Ravage said, looking at reaper and then a AJ.  
"What? That you two are a couple?" AJ said grinning at there surprised face plates.  
"How did you know?" Ravage asked. AJ laughed.  
"Are you serious? I see the way you guys look at each other an act 'round each other. If that doesn't mean there's somethin between ya guys, then I don't what that means!" AJ said grinning and laughing a little.

"So are you the only one who knows?" Reaper asked. AJ shook her helm no.  
"Oh dear I believe we all know." Ravage's grandma said, who was still cooking but was listening to the conversation.  
"Well reaper, I guess we didn't really have to tell anyone anyway." Ravage said looking at reaper who was smiling a little.  
"Now my only concern is, weather or not it was a good idea to put you two in the same room." Ravage's grandma said, still cooking. "What do you mean grandma?" Ravage asked a little confused.  
"Well, don't want you two to be interfacing an all." Ravage's grandma said simply. "GRANDMA!" Ravage yelled, her face turning red. Reapers face was also red. AJ, Archer, and Nobalus were all laughing.

"I don't know why your laughing archer." Ravage's grandma said turning to the silver and green mech.  
"Anyone who was staying on the third floor must've heard you and jace last night." Archer was speechless and his face was all red while everyone else was laughing. After they were down laughing AJ got up and went back in the kitchen to help with the food. Nobalus was talking to someone on his phone, while vanity was still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Good morning boys." Ravage's grandma said as bumblebee and spiderbot. "Morning." Bumblebee and spiderbot said.  
'Hey guys. About time you got up." Ravage said turning to look at her friends. Spiderbot hoped up on the ceiling and made a web line to hang off of.  
"So what's for breakfast?" Spiderbot asked. Vanity looked over at spiderbot before murmuring 'freak' underneath her breath.

"Just some ol' fashion bacon 'n' eggs!" AJ said with a smile, turning to look at spiderbot and bumblebee and noticing spiderbots powers for the first time.  
"My, that looks neat. How'd you do it?" AJ asked, turning her attention back to the food.  
"I'm a technoorganic. I have the powers of a spider and i'm a cybertronian. Thus I can stick to walls and spin webs and other spider stuff. I can even talk to spiders using my spider sense." Spiderbot explained. AJ looked at spiderbot confused.

"A spider sense is a sense that warns spiders, or technoorganics of danger." Reaper explained to AJ.  
"Right spiderbot?" Spiderbot nodded. He then looked over at vanity who had gone back to looking at herself in the mirror and improving her looks.

"Hey vanity theres a june bug on your foot." Spiderbot pointed to her feet. Vanity screamed, dropping her mirror and hopping a little.  
She came to her sense's when she heard her precious mirror break. Ravage and AJ tried to hide their laughter.  
"Whoops, sorry vanity. Looks like you have seven years of bad luck." Spiderbot said, trying to hide his grin.  
Vanity only huffed and glared at spiderbot before walking out of the room.  
"Who wants breakfast?" Archer called as he and AJ put the food on the table. Everyone who was there grabbed some food and started eating it.

...

After they were done eating everyone was up now. They were all heading to the lake in the back of the house by walking down the path.  
"Hey Ravage, reaper." AJ called to the two femmes who were talking to spiderbot and bumblebee.  
"You guys wanna race with me an Ace?" AJ asked. Ace was standing behind her.  
"Sure! You wanna race reaper?" Reaper nodded her helm yes. All four of them started racing towards the lake.

Spiderbot looked up at the trees as he, bumblebee, Manic, nexus, and hunter were walking towards the lake. Then spiderbot jumped in one of the trees and started leaping from tree to tree.  
"Hey wait for us!" Bumblebee yelled as he and the others tried to catch up with spiderbot "Yeah! What fraidy-bot here said!" Hunter said loudly so bumblebee could hear. Bumblebee growled a little.  
Spiderbot landed a few meters down the trail and waited for them to catch up.

"Sorry guys! I just haven't been in a forest in a long time! It's just nice to leap and swing and run and swim and everything!" Spiderbot said as they all started walking. They were almost at the end of the trail.  
"First thing i'm going to do when we get there is make a giant web line so we can just swing into the lake." Spiderbot said as they arrived at the lake.  
"Hey could you make me one too?" Manic asked spiderbot.  
"Sure why not?" Spiderbot smiled down at the smaller bot.

"Okay now where should we put the web line? Oh! Over there!" Spiderbot said pointing over to a big rock that was like a cliff to the lake. Next to it was a large branch hanging over the rock.  
"Come on race ya!" Spiderbot said to the others before racing over to the rock.

Everyone was just relaxing and having fun. Most of the adults were just sitting on the grass talking and stuff, while the younger 'bots were swimming and swinging off of the web line spiderbot made. Reaper and ravage were at the web line. Ravage grabbed onto it, walked back a little bit, and ran forward, jumping off of the cliff like rock, and letting go once she was above the water, landing with a splash.

"Come on reaper your turn!" Ravage called as she came up above the water. Reaper grabbed onto the webline and looked over the edge.  
"Um, maybe I should try this another time." Reaper said.  
"Come on reaper! Just try it!" Ravage called up again. Reaper gulped. Well here goes nothing. Reaper thought to herself as she swang off of the web line and into the water. When she came up above the water she was smiling.  
"See? It was fun wasn't it?" Ravage asked as reaper nodded her helm.

Ravage swam over to the shore with reaper behind her. Once on the shore she sat down. Reaper sat down next to her. Ravage put her arm around reaper and looked around. AJ was on the web line with Ace on the rock. Nexus and hunter were both wrestling with each other in the water near the shore. Manic was building a sand castle on the sandy part of the lake, and nobalus was sitting in the shade looking at his phone. It looked like he was video chatting with someone. Gatlin and flare were sitting by the lake talking to shadow, probably about some science stuff.

Dusk was looking around in the woods, probably for another cyber-mouse, with martin and marin. Maltin was sitting on the grass a little ways from them, watching. Archer was sitting with Jace in a shady part of the lake, where they couldn't be seen easily, and were making out.  
And then there was vanity. She was just lounging around in the lake on a floaty she brought. Ravage gave a small growl at seeing her cousin.

Reaper heard the growl and looked at ravage with concerned optics.  
"Whats wrong ravage?"  
"Nothing. Just remembering the times where vanity and my two other stuck up cousins, rose and crystal, use to make fun of me and bully me around." Ravage said. Just then they heard a popping noise and vanity screaming. They looked up only to laugh at the sight.

Vanity's floaty had popped and she had fallen into the water. Ravage and reaper were laughing, and you could hear AJ and ace, and a few others, laughing from where they stood on the giant rock.  
"STUPID PIECE OF SCRAP! THE FRAGGING THING BURST ON ME FOR NO REASON!" Vanity yelled, swimming to the shore and sitting down on the grass near rose and crystal who were sitting near the adults.

"Looks like little miss beauty queen can't handle a little water." AJ laughed, jumping down from the rock and next to ravage and reaper.  
"Yeah. And I have a feeling that her floaty popping wasn't an accident." Ravage said, seeing bumblebee and spiderbot across the lake. She smiled and waved to them, and they waved back.

"Well i'm going for a swim." AJ said getting up and running into the water.  
"You want to go back in reaper?" Ravage asked reaper who shook her helm no.  
"I'll just sit here."  
"Oh come on please?" Ravage asked. Again reaper shook her helm no.  
"Please! I'll drag you in there if I have to." Ravage playfully said.  
"Ravage I-Ah!" Reaper yelped as ravage picked her up and brought her out to the lake. Once they got to a deep part, she let go of reaper who yelped. She glared at ravage who chuckled.

"Oh don't give me that look." Ravage said grinning. Reaper rolled her optics. Ravage started swimming sround reaper.  
"Come on reaper swim!" Ravage said.  
"I'm perfectly fine right here." Reaper said, smiling at ravage. Ravage stopped swimming and stopped in front of her.  
"Don't you want to have some fun?" Ravage asked.  
"I am having fun." Reaper said swimming a little so she was right in front of ravage. "Being here with you is fun." Reaper said before grabbing ravage's helm and kissing her.

They pulled away when they heard someone whistle. Ravage turned to see AJ in the water behind her. She was grinning.  
"Well Someones having a little fun in the water. Better not have too much fun!" AJ laughed as reapers face turned red. Ravage rolled her optics and splashed AJ.

**Later...**

They had all gotten back from the lake and were at the house. Everyone was dried off and just lounging around. The adults were in the basement again, doing primus knows what. Spiderbot, bumblebee, ravage, reaper, and AJ were all in the back yard talking and laughing.

"What happened to vanity out there was hilarious!" AJ said laughing.  
"Yeah! When we saw her swimming to land, I had a feeling it was you." Ravage said laughing with a smile. Spiderbot, who was sitting on a branch in the big tree in the backyard, smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Besides, she called me a freak, and I don't take that too lightly." Spiderbot said angrily. Just then they heard the slide doors slam against the wall. They all turned around to see vanity standing walking into the backyard. Crystal and rose were inside, watching. Vanity looked furious. So furious that her optics were practically red with anger. She looked down at the ground and saw a big rock. She picked it up and threw it at spdierbot, who caught it before it could hit him. Spiderbot narrowed his optics.  
"Next time you decide to throw something at me, i'd advise you have a better plan than just that." Spiderbot said, crushing the rock in his servo with no effort. Vanity stormed over to the tree where spiderbot was, stopping a few inches away. Spdierbot crawled down so he was hanging from the tree branch he was just sitting on and stared straight into her optics.

"I know it was you, you techno organic freak Vanity said, about to slap spiderbot in the face. But spiderbot stopped her by grabbing her servo in mid-slap preventing her from harming him. Then his optics changed from blue to black and he hissed as he began to wrap her in webbing with his free servo.  
"HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-MMMPH!" Vanity yelled before spiderbot completely covered her in webbing, except for part of her mouth so she could breath. And then he hung her from the branch he was sitting on. AJ and ravage started laughing really loudly, holding there stomachs, while reaper and bumblebee were also laughing, but not as loud.

"Well I guess I wrapped things up pretty nicely." Spiderbot said, clapping his servo's together as his optics went back to normal.  
"Wow, I never knew you could do that." Reaper said, surprised to see a web-cocoon that size.  
"It sure looks cool!" AJ said, admiring the web-cocoon while still laughing.  
"Why thank you AJ. Now, who wants me to release her?" Spiderbot asked as he extended his stinger from his right servo.  
"You don't have to you know. You can just leave her up there." Ravage said laughing. But spiderbot shook his helm 'no' before cutting the cocoon open and letting vanity out.

"Now, I'd advise you that the next time you call me a freak you have some back up! Otherwise i'll wrap you up in a cocoon again. GOT THAT!" Spiderbot said sternly before vanity nodded her helm in fear. She then raced back inside, closing the slide doors behind her.  
Spiderbot grabbed the webbing and threw it over the fence.  
"Those webs should be dissolved in about three minutes, so the evidence will be gone." Spiderbot said.  
"So what now?" Spiderbot asked.

"We should play hide an seek!" Manic said, popping out of the bushes.  
"Holy primus! Manic why were ya in the bushes?" AJ asked.  
"I was playing in the woods with Hunter and Nexus. And I saw what you did to vanity. It was awesome!" The smaller mech said. Spiderbot smiled.

"Wait so where are hunter and nexus?" Ravage asked.  
"Where right here!" Both mechs said at the same time, appearing next to bumblebee. Bumblebee screamed and jumped.  
"Why do you keep doing that to me!?" Bumblebee asked. The two brothers only looked at each other confused and shrugged.

"So can we play hide an seek?" Manic asked. "Sure why not." AJ said. "So who's seeking?"  
"Fraidy-bot is!" Hunter said.  
"My names bumblebee You know." Bumblebee said, getting kind of annoyed.  
"We like fraidy-bot better!" Nexus said as he and hunter went to hide. Bumblebee rolled his optics and began to count to ten as everyone hid.

**Inside...**

"You okay vanity?" A bright pink femme, rose, asked.  
"No! That spider freak out there wrapped me in this..filth!" Vanity said, pulling a small piece of webbing off of her. She looked out the door at the group and growled.  
"Ooh I know that face. We're going to get revenge aren't we?" Crystal, a light blue, purple and white femme asked with a smirk.  
"Oh you bet we are." Vanity said, already thinking of the plan for revenge.  
"On the spider bot?" Rose asked. Vanity shook her helm no.  
"Nope. The one who brought him here." Vanity said, looking over at ravage. Crystal smirked as she knew who she was talking about.

"Who ravage?" Rose asked, not really catching on. Vanity face palmed. "yes ravage. She brought them here. If it weren't for her I would have had a relaxing day at the beach and wouldn't have been covered in webbing!" Vanity growled.  
"So are we going to use one of our old tactics to get back at her?" Crystal asked, grinning at the memories of how they use to bully ravage when she was younger. They were and are older than ravage. Back then they taller than her. Ravage was small when she was younger, a little smaller than her sister was so she was any easy target for them.

"So whats the plan?" Rose asked.  
"I'll tell you guys when we get to our room. Don't want anyone to here now do we?" vanity grinned wickedly as they all walked upstairs to their shared room.

...

They had finished playing there game of hide and seek, and now it was late. They all headed inside to go to bed. Tomorrow was the last they there, and they would be leaving at night, after the big fireworks display they had at the end of every family gathering.  
Ravage and reaper headed to their room, while bumblebee and spiderbot headed to theirs.

They were currently lying on ravages bed. They were talking, well mostly reaper was talking, about the events today and some other stuff. Ravage didn't mind listening to reaper talk, but had gotten bored with the conversation. So what better way to end a boring conversation than by having a little make out session? When reaper was in the middle of one her sentences, ravage nodded her helm to whatever it was she was saying, and then kissed her, catching the black and red femme by surprise. There little make out session lasted for about five minutes, maybe a little more.

"You know you could've just told me to stop talking." Reaper said grinning when they pulled away.  
"And what fun would that be?" Ravage said, pulling the blanket over them. Ravage snuggled herself close to reaper, burring her helm in the crook of reapers neck, while reaper wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.  
"Goodnight reaper, love you." Ravage said.  
"Love you too ravage." Reaper said as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**And done! Again I suggest you read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly ****focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Review? No mean comments please**


	14. Chapter 14

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

**Earlier that night...**

"So what are we going to do to get back at that fire freak?" Crystal asked sitting on one of the three beds with rose sitting next to her.  
"Oh i'll tell you what were going to do." Vanity turned to face the two. "And it involves one of our old tactics." Vanity grinned.  
"Ooh which one? Is it one of our more physical tactics?" Crystal asked excitedly. She remembered when they were younger they use to all gang up on ravage, because she was the smallest in the family at the time and made an easy target, and just beat on her. Ah good times. Crystal thought to herself with a smirk.

"Not exactly. I was thinking we take a more, verbal approach." Vanity grinned. Besides them hurting ravage physically, they would also attack her verbally. Now, ravage could take a punch, but words, words really got to her. Vanity remembered ravage crying and then running off into the house and wouldn't be seen for hours. Until AJ would go to find her. Now you think ravage would tell on them, right? Well nope. Ravage wouldn't. And the reason for that was because she was scared. Scared they would do something else to her. The only one who really knew that vanity and the others were picking on ravage was AJ. And ravage made her swear not to tell anyone.

"Wait, would that even still work on ravage? I mean she is older now." Rose pointed out.  
"Yes it will still work! I'll make sure it does." Vanity said.  
"So how are we going to do this?" Crystal asked, wanting to know vanity's plan.  
"Well first were going to have to get her away from her friends. Don't want that spider freak to interfere." Vanity growled, having a feeling that if spiderbot knew there plan, he would interfere with it.

"Then we get her alone, make sure no other family members are around, and then we can start." Vanity said telling her plan. It didn't sound like a very detailed plan, but once they put it into motion, it would be more effective than you would think.  
"So how are we going to get her alone? And where?" Crystal asked.  
"Hmm, we'll need someone to get her away from everyone." Vanity said, thinking of who could to it. Then she turned to rose and she got an idea. Rose wasn't as involve in the bullying as crystal and vanity was. She would mostly just sit on the side lines and watch and sometimes help out when help was needed.

"Rose will do it." Vanity said grinning. "Her? No offense but I don't think rose would be the right person for this." Crystal said, receiving a 'hey!' from rose.  
"Rose wasn't as involved as we were, so she could easily get ravage to trust her enough to lure her away from everyone." Vanity explained.  
"And where?" Crystal asked wanting to know where they were going to do this.  
"Hm, the lake. No one goes back there after we've all went on the second day of the reunion unless they forgot something." Vanity said. It was true that no one really went back there after they already went on the second day.  
"Sounds like a good plan. But are we just going to call her names and stuff." Crystal whined, hoping that they would at least get to hit her or something. Vanity laughed.

"Don't worry crystal. We'll get to do some physical damage too." Vanity said. Crystal smirked, content that she would get to hurt her.  
"Now we better rest up. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Vanity grinned as they all got into there beds and fell asleep.

**Morning...**

Ravage, reaper, spiderbot, bumblebee, AJ, manic, nexus, and hunter were all sitting in the living room, eating breakfast, while everyone else was either sitting in the kitchen, there rooms, or outside. The kitchen was kind of crowded, because the adults were in there. But they would soon be heading downstairs until tonight when the fireworks would go off.

They were all just sitting around and talking, some about yesterday about what spiderbot did to vanity, and manic was also telling them a story about a weird dream he had last night. When they were all done eating, ravage volunteered to throw away the empty plates and stuff. She got up and walked to the kitchen with the soon to be garbage, but found the trash can full. So she had to go to the garbage can outside.

She went outside to the side of the house and threw the garbage away. She was about to go back inside, when she heard someone calling her name.  
"Hey ravage." Ravage turned around only to narrow her optics.  
"What do you want rose." The pink femme stopped in front of her.  
"Uh..well..I forgot something at the lake and I was wondering if you would help me get it?" Rose asked. Ravage only looked at her.

"Why don't you ask someone else to help you? Like crystal or vanity." Ravage growled a little.  
"Do you really think they would go down to the lake and get there armor all filthy while helping me look for what I lost?" Rose said with her hands on her hips. Ravage sighed.  
"Alright fine." Ravage gave in. It would be the right thing to do, right? Ravage thought as she and rose walked towards the path that lead to the lake.

They walked down the path. When they got halfway down the path, rose took off running forward, confusing ravage.  
"Where are you going?" Ravage called.  
"Uh, i just want to get there quicker." Rose called back, disappearing around the corner. Ravage muttered something before running after her. When she got to the end of the path she was about to run into the clearing, when she tripped over something.  
"Fragging hell." Ravage muttered as she pushed herself off of the ground. She brushed some of the dirt off of her and looked around.

Rose was no where to be seen. Now she was certain that this had to be some trick. She narrowed her optics and was about to turn around to leave, when she was met with crystal.

"Oh hey there fire freak." Crystal said, blocking ravage's way. Ravage growled at the insult. "Ooh did i hit a nerve there?" Crystal sneered, smirking. Ravage felt her fist's clench.  
"What do you want crystal?" Ravage growled.  
"Oh its not what I want, it's what vanity wants." Crystal said, looking behind ravage. Ravage turned around to see vanity standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face plates.

"What do you want vanity?" Ravage growled at her. Just then rose came out of the bushes she was hiding in and walked next to crystal.  
"Oh, I just want to have a little...chat. Crystal, rose." Crystal and rose walked up behind ravage and grabbed both of her arms, holding them behind her back so she wouldn't be able to move or get away.  
"What the frag, let go of me!" Ravage said angrily to the two.  
"Hehe no can do, cous." Crystal said smirking. Even though they were all older now, ravage was still smaller than them.

They walked over to the edge of the lake in front of where the cliff like rock was, and where spiderbots web line still was, so they wouldn't be seen. Once over there crystal and rose had let go of ravage, but were still on either side of her. Vanity literally slammed ravage into the rock wall, holding her there. Ravage winced a little at the pain.

"You just had to bring your friends with you! Didn't you! You knew they were going to ruin my weekend! You must have planned it with that spider freak of a friend you have!" Vanity growled.  
"You ruined your own weekend." Ravage spat back. Vanity growled and pushed ravage against the rock wall again hard. Ravage let out a small noise of pain.

"You know what I realized fire freak?" Vanity said, getting up into ravage's face.  
"Is that your friends are also freaks, just like you!" Vanity threw ravage to the ground. Ravage let out a yelp of pain as she hit the ground.  
"And that's the exact reason why you never had friends before, and why aunty and uncle(ravages parents) don't live with you and your sister!" Vanity said as ravage got up off the ground.

"Yeah! Leaving to go to some new job, pffftttt! Yeah right! They probably just wanted to get away from you! Who wants to be around a fire obsessed freak with a weird as slag pet." Crystal piped in. Ravage looked down at the ground with hurt and angry optics.  
"You were just another burden on them. You know that they like shadow better." Crystal continued.  
"You can't deny that they compare everything she does with you. You know that shadow does everything better than you do. Another reason why they like her better than you!" Crystal laughed. Ravage still didn't say anything, knowing that if she did, it would make matters worse. And they were right. Ravage's parents use to compare everything shadow did with her. Grades, activity's how they acted, ect. Ravage loves her sister, but she would be lieing if she said it never hurt.

"Aw is the little freak going to cry?" Crystal laughed noticing the hurt in ravage's optics. She also looked like she was about to cry.  
"Now do I get to hurt her?" Crystal asked. Ravage's optics widened. She remembered all of the times crystal had hurt her before, and she was not one to go easy.  
"Go ahead. But not to much. We don't want anyone to get suspicious." Vanity said, moving backwards so crystal could have more room.

Ravage moved back as crystal moved forward, walking right into rose who held her still. Ravage tried to get away as crystal advanced towards her. Once she was close enough she kicked ravage in the leg. Ravage yelped in pain and fell down on her knees as she was kicked. She held her pain filled leg as crystal laughed at her.  
"To bad I can't do anything else." Crystal said, continuing to laugh.

"As fun as that was, we have to get going before someone notices we, or you are gone." Vanity said as she, crystal, and rose started to walk away towards the entrance.  
"See you later, cousin." Crystal said with a devious smirk before leaving.

Ravage just sat there, holding her leg. She was to hurt, physically and emotionally to move. Words really did hurt her more than anything else. She couldn't just forget what people told her. And when people told her those kind of things, it made her remember all of the bad memories associated with them.  
So ravage just sat there, a few tears escaping her optics. What did I ever do to them? I really don't understand why they always pick on me. I never did anything mean to them. Ravage thought to herself as she sat there.

* * *

**And done! Oh primus I feel really bad for doing this to ravage. But vanity and the others will get what they deserve for what they did.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Also you guys should read MDfanfictions story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Spiderbot, bumblebee, reaper, AJ, manic, nexus, and hunter were all in the living room talking and waiting for ravage to get back from throwing away the garbage.  
"So, you can do whatever a spider can?" AJ asked spiderbot. She was trying to understand his powers. The red and black mech nodded his helm yes and smiled. Then spiderbot glanced at the time. It had been at least ten minutes since ravage had gone to throw away the trash, and she hadn't returned yet.

"I'm going to go look for ravage. She should have been back by now." Spiderbot said as he got up and started walking towards the kitchen.  
"I'm coming with you." Reaper said as she to got off of the couch and followed spiderbot into the kitchen. She was starting to become worried when ravage hadn't returned. When they got into the kitchen, it was empty. The adults were most likely back downstairs, and everyone else were either somewhere in the house, or outside. Spiderbot went to check the garbage can in the kitchen. It was full.

"Are there some other garbage cans in the back?" Spiderbot asked reaper, who nodded her helm yes before they went to walk outside to the backyard. There were garbage cans out there, and the garbage that ravage had went to throw away were in there. But ravage was no where in sight. Now reaper was really starting to become worried. Spiderbot looked around and noticed fresh footprints going down the path that lead to the lake.

"Hey little buddy. You haven't seen anyone go down this way in the past couple of minutes, have you?" Spiderbot asked a small spider that was resting on the fence. Spiderbot narrowed his optics at what the spider told him.  
"Thanks." Spiderbot said before racing off down the trail.  
"Come on reaper!"

"Where are we going?! Where's ravage!?" Reaper asked as they walked, well ran, down the path.  
"At the lake with vanity, crystal, and rose." Spiderbot said as his optics turned black. Then voices were heard coming from the path and were getting closer.  
"Hide!" Spiderbot said as he grabbed reaper and jumped into one of the tree's, hiding. Just then vanity, crystal, and rose walked up the path to the house. They were all laughing at whatever it was they were laughing about.

"I swear she was about to cry! HA!" Crystal said, holding her sides as she laughed. Rose laughed along with her, and vanity grinned wickedly as they passed the tree that spiderbot and reaper were hiding in.  
"She really is a freak. Her and all of her freak friends don't deserve to be here!" Vanity said, sticking her helm into the air as spiderbot dropped down from the tree with reaper on his back, who got off once they were on the ground.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Spider bot yelled as three tentacles shot out of his armor and wrapped around the three femmes, catching them by surprise and causing them to scream out in fright.  
"The next time you call me a freak, you should have back up. And by back up I meant like an army! Now the three of you will be hung up in that tree for the next week! AND IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM OR HURT ANY OF YOUR COUSINS AGAIN, YOU BETTER WISH I DON'T FIND OUT! Or else, i'm eating your sparks!" Spiderbot said as he wrapped the three femmes in webbing and hung them from the tree he and reaper were just in.

Spiderbot and reaper then continued to walk down the path.  
"That was kind of scary." Reaper said. Spiderbots optics went back to there normal color, and he looked down at spiderbot with a sort of sorry face.  
"They had to be taught a lesson. And besides, no one messes with my best friends and gets away with it." Spiderbot said as they got to the end of the path.

"RAVAGE!" Reaper called out as she and spiderbot walked out to the middle of the land in front of the lake. Spiderbot looked around. He then pointed to the edge of the lake in front of where the cliff like rock was. Ravage sat in front of it, not moving, just looking down at the ground.

"RAVAGE!" Reaper yelled as she ran over to her girlfriend. Spiderbot walked behind reaper and over to the sad femme.  
"Ravage, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Reaper asked as she knelt down next to the blue and yellow femme. Ravage didn't look up and just nodded slightly. She pointed to her leg which looked as if it was damaged pretty bad.

"Here I got you." Spiderbot said as he lifted ravages leg, and wrapped it in a web bandage before picking her up. Ravage squirmed, wanting to be put down. Spiderbot put ravage down, feet first gently, not wanting to hurt her more than she already was. Ravage looked over at reaper with saddened and hurt optics. A tear fell down her face plate before she leapt at reaper, hugging her. Reaper hugged her back, a tear also falling down her face plate. She didn't like to see ravage so upset, or hurt.  
"You going to be okay?" Spiderbot asked ravage.

"Y-yeah." Ravage said in a sort of weak voice before she started limping back to the path, holding onto both reaper and spiderbot for support.  
"I'll b-be fine." Ravage stuttered before looking up at reaper. She looked down at ravage with concerned and worried optics.  
"Really reaper. I'll be fine." Ravage said as they approached vanity, crystal, and rose who were still in the tree in their cocoons.  
"You didn't have to do that." Ravage said looking at spiderbot with a slight smile.

"I know. I just wanted to." Spiderbot said as they walked passed the three femmes in the tree and into the house. Once inside ravage sat down in one of the kitchen tables. Spiderbot went into the living room to tell the others that they found ravage. Reaper sat down next to ravage.  
"You know, I don't think you will have any more problems with your cousins." Reaper said. Ravage looked at her.  
"Really? Why?" Ravage asked.  
"When we were walking down the path and ran into your cousins, spiderbot told them that if they ever harm or hurt any of your cousins, or you, and he found out, well, lets just say it won't be a happy ending for them." Reaper told ravage.  
"Well maybe this time they will actually listen to spiderbot." Ravage said with a slight smile.  
"Yeah." A few moments of silent passed between them until reaper spoke.  
"Ravage..what did your cousins do to you?" Reaper asked. She was worried about ravage and wanted to know what her cousins did to her. Ravage was silent for a few seconds and looked at the ground.

"Reaper, I told you i'm fine. They didn't do any real damage to me." Ravage said. But reaper wasn't buying it. She knew there was more to the story than what ravage was telling her. Just then AJ and one of ravage's uncle walked into the kitchen.  
"Spiderbot told me what they did to ya." AJ said with anger in her voice.  
"So I went to go get uncle jack to help fix up your leg." AJ said as their uncle bent down to get a better look at ravage's leg.

"Hm, should be an easy fix. It's not damaged to bad." Ravage's uncle jack said as he started working on her leg.  
"Come on reaper. Lets go wait in the living room." AJ said as she and reaper walked into the living room.  
It took ravage's uncle about ten minutes to fix her leg.  
"There, all better." Ravage's uncle said getting up. Ravage smiled up at her uncle before saying thank you and walking into the living room.

Bumblebee, spiderbot, reaper, AJ, manic, nexus, and hunter were all waiting for ravage in the living room. Ravage walked in and smiled at everyone.  
"Are you okay ravage?" Manic asked. Ravage nodded her helm as she went to sit down next to reaper.  
"Yeah i'm fine. And I feel better too." Ravage smiled.  
"Well, you look better." Spiderbot said from his spot on the ceiling that he was sticking to. ravage smiled up at him before looking out the window at where vanity, crystal, and rose still hung from the trees. She turned back to spiderbot.  
"Now go cut them down." Ravage said, confusing the red and black mech.

"Why? Ravage, they bullied you for years and.." Spiderbot began to say before ravage butted in.  
"And you threatened them to stop the bullying, Besides, reaper told me what you said. If they bully any of us and you find out, well that won't be good for them." Ravage said before spdierbot smiled.  
"Okay i'll go cut them down." Spiderbot said as he dropped down from the ceiling and went outside to cut the three femmes down.

Ravage looked over at reaper, noticing the concerned look in her optics.  
"Reaper, I already told you that i'm fine. You don't have anything to worry about." Ravage said. Reaper only sighed and looked to the ground. Then she got up, grabbed ravage's servo, and walked her to the stairs. The others looked at them confused as reaper walked them both up the stairs and to their room. "Reaper what are you-"  
"You'll see." Reaper said, cutting ravage off.

Once they got to there room, reaper walked them both into the room, closed the door behind them, and locked it.  
"Reaper, seriously, what are you-ah!" Ravage yelped as she was pushed down onto the bed, reaper on top of her. Ravage felt her face plates heat up. Reaper sat up on her, and crossed her arms.  
"Ravage, I want to know what your cousins did to you, besides hurt your leg. I'm worried about you and I know that keeping stuff like this bottled up isn't good. So please tell me." Reaper said softly. Ravage looked away with saddened optics and was silent for a few seconds. She then sighed and started talking.

"They, said some things to me. Some, sensitive things." Ravage said.  
"What did they say?" Reaper asked in a soft voice.  
"Oh you know, insulted me, my pet, my friends. Brought up some touchy things about my parents, and well, hurt me. Slammed me against the rock, threw me to the ground and kicked me in the leg." Ravage said.  
"And compared to all of the other times they've beat on me, that wasn't even half as a bad." Ravage said, a tear sliding down her face.  
"Aw ravage." Reaper said wiping the tear away.  
"I had no idea it was that bad. But, thanks to spiderbot, they aren't going to be bullying you anymore." Reaper said as ravage smiled.

"Yeah..so why did you decide to sit on me if you just wanted to know what they did?" Ravage asked. "Well I wanted to make sure you couldn't avoid telling me. Why? You don't like me on top of you?" Reaper said with a grin as ravage blushed. "No, no. i don't mind if your on top of me or not, considering all of the times I've fallen asleep on top of you." Ravage said with a grin. Reaper smiled and leaned forward, kissing ravage. Ravage smiled and wrapped her arms around reaper's neck, deepening the kiss. Ravage was feeling a lot better now.

When they pulled away reaper got off of ravage who sat up.  
"Aw. We're not going to do anything else?" Ravage asked reaper with a grin. Reaper rolled her optics and smiled.  
"We're not doing that yet ravage." Reaper said as ravage stood up.  
"It was worth a shot." Ravage laughed as they left the room.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Everyone was in the backyard, getting ready to watch the fireworks. Spiderbot had made three web-nets in between some of the tree's in the backyard for everyone to relax on, if they wanted to. Ravage and reaper were sitting on the web-net that was closest to the fireworks, AJ and ace had the web-net next to theirs, and manic, nexus, hunter, maltin, martin, marin, and dusk were all on the last web-net, which looked like it was about to break.  
Near the non-webbed trees was nobalus, gatlin, flare, and shadow, all talking to each other. Archer and jace were next to the back fence were barely anyone could see them making out, and vanity, crystal, and rose were in the corner of the yard picking off the last bit of webbing from there armor as the adults were setting up the fireworks.

Reaper looked around, and noticed that spiderbot and bumblebee were no where to be seen.  
"Um...ravage, where are spiderbot and 'bee?" Reaper asked ravage as she pointed to the top of the house. Spiderbot and bumblebee were mostly out of view, except for their helms, which at the moment were connected in a deep kiss. from what the two could tell anyway. Ravage and reaper just laughed a little as the first firework was set off.

Ravage and reaper laid back on the web-net and looked up at the sky as the firework exploded into a bunch of different colors. Another one was set off, and then another one. Ravage snuggled herself against reaper, who wrapped her arms around the blue and yellow femme, and watched the fireworks.

The fireworks lasted about an hour. When they were over it was late, so everyone was heading up to bed. Ravage and reaper laid there in bed, not yet ready to go to bed. Ravage didn't really feel like talking that night, and was just cuddling with reaper, who didn't mind if they talked or not. Ravage had her arms wrapped around reapers upper torso, resting her helm on reapers shoulder. Reaper just smiled and wrapped her arms around the blue and yellow femme. they stayed like that until they fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

Today everyone was leaving and heading back home. Right now they were all saying goodbye. Ravage and shadow were hugging and saying goodbye to each of their relatives. Well the ones they liked. Spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper also said there goodbyes as well.

"YA'LL COME AGAIN NEXT YEAR! YA HEAR?!" AJ called out to them.  
"We'll be back!" Ravage called back as the five of them left the property and headed to the train station.  
"Reallt? You're gonna invite us to go next year too?" Spiderbot asked ravage with a 'really' look on his face. Ravage nodded her helm yes.

"Awesome!" reaper said happily.  
"What's so funny?" Bumblebee asked spiderbot, noticing the smile on spiderbots face plates, and being a little creeped out by it.  
"Think about it. Once we get back to iacon we leave the train station to go...?" Spiderbot said, stressing that last word. Bumblebee just stood there, thinking.  
"Home?" Bumblebee asked. Spiderbot was trying to keep himself from laughing.  
"Ravage, can you guess where we are going after the train station?" Spiderbot asked the femme. Ravage grinned at the question, knowing the answer.

"Yup. And so does reaper and shadow." Ravage said. Reaper was trying to hold in her laughter at bumblebee's confusion.  
"WHERE ARE WE GOING AFTER THE TRAIN STATION?!" Bumblebee yelled, getting really annoyed.  
"Your favorite little guy will be so heated up to see you! he may explode with energy!" Spiderbot said with a grin as bumblebee's optics widened as he finally got it.

"NOPE! NOPE! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING NEAR THAT HELL-SPAWN!" Bumblebee yelled, crossing his arms and huffing,  
"You won't have a choice 'bee. I'm tieing you up when we get there," Spiderbot said. Ravage and reaper only laughed.

Ravage and shadow walked out of the kennel holding little sparks and spitfires cages. Spitfire chirped happily when he saw reaper.  
"Hey little guy." Reaper said, petting him with one didget through the bars. Spitfire purred a little, before looking over at spiderbot and noticing the big web-cocoon on his back. Spitfire sniffed in it's direction, and then chirped knowing it was bumblebee.  
"Don't worry spitfire. You'll be able to burn bumblebee when we get back to your house." Spiderbot said laughing.  
You could see bumblebee narrow his optics through the webbing as they walked to ravage's house. Ravage only laughed, and she could of sworn she heard bumblebee say a muffled 'shut up' from inside the webbing.

Once they got to ravage's house, spiderbot placed bumblebee down on the ground and freed him from his cocoon.  
"What are you doing spiderbot?" Bumblebee asked, thinking that spiderbot was actually going to feed him to spitfire.  
"I'm feeding you to spitfire 'bee." Spdierbot said sarcastically. Spitfire didn't really understand sarcasm and chirped happily at what spiderbot was saying. Ravage laughed at bumblebee, who narrowed his optics at the wingless dragin.

"We'll be back later on, don't worry spitfire." Spiderbot said as ravage, reaper, and shadow went inside. Once inside ravage and reaper put there stuff down in the living room and they sat on the couch. Ravage put the pet carrier on her lap and opened up the cage.

Spitfire walked out and ravage put the carrier on the side of the couch. Spitfire stretched his limbs before jumping on ravage and licking her face. "Haha yeah missed you to buddy." Ravage said, pushing the dragon off of her gently. Reaper went to pet spitfire who purred and nuzzled his helm against her servo.

"Hey ravage." Shadow called from where she was unpacking things on the table.  
"What?" Ravage asked, turning to look at her sister.  
"I was talking to AJ at the gathering. And she told me something interesting." Shadow said, still not looking up.  
"What did she tell you?" Ravage asked, getting a little suspicous. Now reaper was interested in the conversation and listened in,  
"Well she told me..that you and reaper are a couple." Now shadow looked up at ravage. She had a serious and stern facial expression. Now this, was one of the reason why ravage didn't want to tell shadow about her and reaper. She had completely forgotten that AJ, or anyone else, could've easily told shadow after they told them.

"Um, yeah we are. Is that a problem?" Ravage asked. Shadow didn't say anything. She only sighed.  
"We'll talk about this later." Shadow said walking upstairs with some of the stuff that was on the table.  
"What was that about?" Reaper asked. Ravage sighed.  
"That, is one reason why I didn't want to tell shadow." Ravage started.  
"Even though she's only five minutes older than me, she's still my big sister and she acts older than she is. And she is very overprotected." Ravage explained. Reaper nodded her helm on understanding. Just then the phone went off. ravage reached over to grab the phone and answered it.

"This is a automated message from Iacon High. Please wait. . . . . Due to the explosion at the school we will not behaving final exams this year, which means everyone automatcally passes to their next grade. As for the end of the year prom dance, it shall be held at the school gym as that structure was not harmed in the explosion in any way. School shall also remain closed for the rest of the year. The dance is on friday at it's usual time. From 7:00PM to 12:30PM. Any further updates shall be recieved in this same fashion . . . Message ended."

When the messaged ended ravage hung up the phone.  
"Well, we don't have school for the rest of the year, and we're not having final exams this year, so we all automatically pass to the next grade, but were still having the end of the year prom dance this friday at seven, because for somereason the gym wasn't damaged in anyway from the explosion." Ravage said to reaper.  
"Really? That's awesome!" Reaper said happily. ravage smiled.  
"Hey aren't bumblebee and spiderbot going to come over?" Reaper said, remembering that spiderbot said that they were coming over later.

"Oh yeah they are. They should be here soon." Ravage said. Spitfire pirked up at hearing that spiderbot and bumblebee were going to be here soon. The wingless dragon ran over to the window and sat there, just looking out the window and waiting for bumblebee.  
"Well that's going to freak bumblebee out." Ravage said looking over at spitfire, and thinking about how freaked out 'bee was probabaly going to be when he see's spitfire staring at him and not blinking. Spitfire didn't really blink that much when he was focused on something.

"What are we going to do when spiderbot and 'bee get here?" Reaper asked. Ravage shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie or something." Ravage said.  
"Alright. As long as it's not a horror movie."  
"..Maybeeee." Ravage chuckeld as reaper looked at her with a serious expression.  
"You know I don't like horror movies." Reaper said crossing her arms and smiling a bit at ravage's laughing.  
"Oh I know." Ravage laughed even more now. Reaper only rolled her optics.

* * *

**And done. I feel like I didn't do that good of a job on this but, whatever.**

**Review? No mean comments!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Also you guys should read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Ravage and reaper were sitting on the couch when they heard the doorbell go off. They knew it had to be spiderbot and bumblebee because they said they were coming over after. Ravage got up off of the couch, went over to the window, picked up spitfire, who chirped a little in protest, and put him in reapers lap. Reaper held the wingless dragon with one arm and was petting him with the other. Spirfire started to calm down and was purring a little as reaper continued to pet him.

Ravage walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hey ravage!" Spiderbot greeted with a wave.  
"Hey guys! Come on in!" Ravage said, moving out of the way so spiderbot and bumblebee could come in, and then closing the door.

The three of them walked into the living room where reaper was still sitting on the couch with spitfire still on her lap. Spitfire didn't notice bumblebee, as he was to busy relaxing. He had his eyes closed and was purring.  
"Oh did you guys notice spitfire at the window?" Ravage asked. Spiderbot nodded his helm and bumblebee looked at her with a confused face.

"H-he was at the w-window?" Bumblebee said with a creeped out expression, looking over at spitfire. Ravage and spiderbot laughed at bumblebee's reaction.  
"It's not funny! It's creepy as hell!" Bumblebee said, folding his arms and huffing in annoyance. Spitfires helm perked up at the sound of bumblebee's voice and looked over at him. He chirped a few times before breathing out a small flame.  
"Nah!" Bumblebee cried, jumping away from spitfire. Ravage rolled her optics and picked up spitfire, who chirped and squirmed in protest.

"No. You do not set people on fire...in the house." Ravage said as she brought spitfire outside into the backyard.  
"So are you guys excited for prom?" Spiderbot asked reaper as he and bumblebee sat down on the couch. Reaper nodded her helm with a smile.  
"Obviously! It's the biggest event of the school year!" Reaper said as she put her right arm up in excitement. Spiderbot smiled. There was a long pause between the three of them before reaper spoke.  
"Shadow know's about me and ravage."

"And that's a bad thing?" Bumblebee and spiderbot said at the same time. Reaper only shrugged.  
"No, but shadow had a stern tone when she told us she knew about us." Reaper said, thinking about how shadow's going to react about her and ravage being a couple later when she talks to ravage. Reaper then felt a hand on her should. Bumblebee had noticed her worried facial expression.

"Don't worry about it. It'll all work out." Bumblebee said with a smile as spiderbot nodded his helm in agreement.  
"I mean, look at me and spider. I was popular and he was...well...an outcast (Sorry), and we ended up together." Bumblebee said.  
"Hey I have nothing against being an outcast. Actually I call myself that." Spiderbot said smiling. "But yeah, like 'bee said, everything will work out in the end, no matter what will happen, you and ravage will be together."  
"You think so?" Reaper asked.  
"I know so." Spiderbot said with a smile as ravage walked back into the room.

"Okay so what are we gonna watch?" Ravage asked as she walked over to her DVD collection that was in the living room.  
"How many times do I have to say it? I don't care as long as it has a good story, or if it's funny as hell." Spiderbot said with a smile.  
"NO HORROR!" Bumblebee and reaper yelled at the same time. Ravage laughed a little before looking through the movie titles again. She was so tempted to put on a horror movie.

"Alright, alright. Now let's see..." Ravage said as she looked at the movie titles.  
"Ah this should be good." Ravage said as she took out a movie from the stack and put the disc in the player. She pressed play and then walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn, knowing that everyone would want some. And if not, well, more popcorn for her. A few minutes later ravage walked back into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and sat down next to reaper just as the movie title came on.

"Home alone! Primus I love these movies!" Spiderbot said, laughing a little as the movie started.

...

The movie was over and it was now six o'clock PM.  
"Well, we better get going." Spiderbot said as he got up off of the couch.  
"It's getting later and my dads will be wondering where I am. Plus, I need to give 'bee his bag back." Spiderbot said as he and bumblebee walked out of the door. Ravage and reaper followed them before saying there goodbyes.  
"We'll see you guys later!" Spiderbot said as he and bumblebee walked down the street.  
Ravage closed the door behind them.

"I should probably get going too." Reaper said.  
"Aw, do you have to go? We don't have school tomorrow." Ravage said.  
"I know, but I think my dads would like to see me after I've been gone for about 3 days," Reaper said with a smile.  
"Hm, alright." Ravage said with a smile before hugging and kissing reaper goodbye.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Reaper said as she walked out of the door and headed home.  
Ravage closed the door and went to go sit on the couch. She put her legs up on the couch as she reached underneath one of the couch cushions and pulled out her 3ds, which she would sometimes put underneath the cushions so she wouldn't have to go get it from her room.

Ravage turned it on and started playing whatever game that was in it.  
She played it for about a little bit more than an hour before shadow came downstairs. Shadow stood in the kitchen for a few minutes before talking.  
"Ravage, I know you aren't going to care for what i'm about to say, but you shouldn't be in a relationship like that." Shadow said. Ravage put down her 3ds and turned to look at shadow,

"And what do you mean by a relationship like that?" Ravage asked with narrowed optics. Shadow sighed. Then ravage understood what she meant by that.  
"What? An 'intimate' relationship?" Ravage asked. Shadow nodded her helm. Ravage narrowed her optics.  
"Well the closest thing to intimate me and reaper have gotten to was making out, nothing else." Ravage said. Shadow looked at her with an 'I don't believe you' look.  
"What? You don't believe me?" Ravage asked, a little angered by the fact that her sister didn't believe her.

"Do you honestly think I would? Ravage you have slept over her house, and she has slept over ours, in your room. You both shared a room each night we were at the reunion, and your telling me you guys didn't do anything?" Shadow said, crossing her arms.  
"Just because we shared and slept in the same room and the same bed doesn't mean we did anything." Ravage said angrily.  
"And plus why do you care if I interface or not?" Ravage asked with narrowed optics. Shadow was silent for a few seconds.

"Because, your my younger sister and, I don't want anything to happen to you." Shadow said, making ravage confused. "What do you mean?" Ravage asked.  
"Look I don't really have anything against you and reaper being together, but I just don't want you to do anything you will regret." Shadow said. Ravage was beginning to calm down and wasn't as angry anymore.  
"Shadow you don't have to worry about me." Ravage said.  
"Of course I do. I'm your sister." Shadow said.  
"Yeah my sister. But you act like a parent." Ravage said, causing shadow to look down for a moment.

"Just because our parents aren't here doesn't mean you have to take there place. I mean your the same age as I am and you don't act like it." Ravage pointed out. Now this conversation was changing.  
"I know but I can't help it. And plus someone has to keep you from burning the house down." Shadow said laughing.  
"Hey! The last time I set the house on fire was like, about two years ago. And it was a small kitchen fire!" Ravage said. Shadow only laughed and began to walk upstairs.  
"Yeah a 'small' kitchen fire." Shadow said sarcastically. Ravage rolled her optics.

"Wait so, your fine with me and reaper dating?" Ravage asked. Shadow nodded her helm.  
"Yes, as long as you two aren't alone in your room." Shadow said, laughing at ravage's unamused expression.  
"Oh and the school called. They said-"  
"I know what they said." Shadow said from the top of the stairs.  
"How?"  
"I got the message on my phone!" Shadow called from upstairs.  
"Of course you did." Ravage said pulling her phone out of sub-space. She was going to text reaper and tell her what happened with shadow.

_'Hey reaper I talked to my sister and she said that's she's fine with us being a couple. She was just worried, that's all.'_

Ravage said, sending the text. A few minutes later a beep from her phone was heard and she saw that reaper had replied.

_'That's good. What was she worried about?'_

_'I'll tell you tomorrow. It would sound weird writing it.'_

_'Okay. Talk to you tomorrow.'_

_'Okay.'_

Ravage ended the conversation and put her phone away. She picked up her 3ds and started playing it again. She was glad that shadow wasn't against her and reapers relationship, but was kind of annoyed with her concern about her interfacing. It was just...weird, but understandable. Ravage thought to herself as she played her game for basically the rest of the night.

* * *

**And done! I feel like I didn't do the best job on the ending but, ehh.**  
**Anyway this is actually the longest story i have. Woo! \(o_o\)**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Also you guys should read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Ravage opened her optics slowly. She had fallen asleep on the couch and was being woken up by the sound of someone knocking at her door. Ravage stood up and stretched her arms before going over to the door and opening it.  
"Hey ravage." Reaper greeted as she walked inside.  
"Oh hey reaper. Your here early." Ravage said as she went to go sit down next to reaper on the couch.  
"Ravage, it's almost twelve in the afternoon." Reaper pointed out. Ravage looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost twelve in the afternoon.  
"Oh." Reaper laughed a little.

"So what did your sister say about us?" Reaper asked, remembering the text ravage sent her yesterday.  
"Well, she said she was fine with us being together." Ravage said.  
"Then why was she all stern when she said she knew about us?" Reaper asked.  
"Well, she's a little overprotective and, she thought that we were interfacing and, well, like I said, she's a little overprotective." Ravage explained. Reaper was silent for a moment, taking in what ravage said.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Reaper said. She could understand why shadow was being overprotective about something like that.  
"Wait, why is your sister the one who's all worried about you doing that? Wouldn't your parents be the one worrying?" Reaper asked.  
"Well I guess if they were here and they found out about us, then they probably would be. But there not and I have no intention on telling them." Ravage said. "Wait, where are your parents?" Reaper asked. She never actually saw ravage's parents. Ravage sighed a little.  
"About a year ago they got new jobs away from here. So they moved to where there new jobs were and left us here. They still write to us, although I don't read it, my sister does, and send us money if we need it. After they left shadow kind of took their place and that's why she's all overprotective." Ravage explained.  
"Oh." Reaper said. She thought it was kind of sad that ravage's parents just left like that.

"Yeah. But anyway, enough of the sad stuff. Prom's coming up in three days." Ravage said, changing the subject. Reaper smiled.  
"yeah. Are we going to go together?" Reaper asked, although she was pretty sure she knew what the answer was going to be.  
"Of course we are." Ravage said with a smile. Reaper smiled back.  
"So what are we going to do today?" Reaper asked.  
"I'm not sure." Ravage said with a shrug. Just then they heard a knock from the door. Ravage got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Spiderbot and bumblebee were at the door.

"Hey guys." Ravage greeted as they walked in. "Hey." The two greeted as the three of them walked into the living room where reaper was.  
"So do you guys want to hang out today?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Sure. We were actually just talking about what to do today." Reaper said with a smile.  
"So what did you guys have in mind?" Ravage asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the park and get some ice cream, and then head to the local pool." Bumblebee said.  
"Sounds like fun." Reaper said.  
"Well then lets go." Spiderbot said as the four of them left the house and went to the park.

...

They were at the park and had already gotten their ice cream. They were walking around the park eating their ice cream and talking.

When they were done with there ice cream, they were all going to head to the local pool.  
Right now they were talking about the prom that's coming up and some other things.  
"I'm just so excited for the prom!" Bumblebee said, making the others smile.  
"Yes we know. That's all you have been saying all day." Spiderbot said with a smile.  
"Well I am." Bumblebee said.

Ravage ,who finished her ice cream,went to go throw the empty container away. As she was throwing it away, she spotted something white moving. It was to big to be a squirrel, and to furry to be a bird. Ravage walked over to it and saw that it was a cyber-bunny, which was kind of weird because you usually don't see cyber-bunny's in parks. Ravage picked it up.  
"Aw. Aren't you a cute little guy." Ravage said as she walked back over to the others who were still talking.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Ravage said as they turned around to see what ravage was holding.  
"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped as he jumped behind spiderbot. Everyone looked at bumblebee with wide optics.  
"Wait, don't tell me your afraid of cyber-bunny's?" Ravage said, trying to keep herself from laughing.  
"I'm not afraid of them." Bumblebee huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Okay then here, hold it." Ravage said with a grin as she held out the cyber-bunny towards bumblebee, who stepped back a little and held his servo's up. Spiderbot and reaper just watched with amused face plates.

"Okay, maybe i'm a little bit afraid of cyber-bunny's. But it's not my fault! I had a very traumatic experience with them." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms again.  
"How do you have a traumatic experience with cyber-bunny's?" Spiderbot asked.  
"It's a long story. Now will you please go put that thing down." Bumblebee said as ravage backed away and over to reaper, who was petting the rabbit. "Alright alright i'll go put it down." Ravage said as she went to put the cyber-bunny back where she found it. Bumblebee sighed in relief.

Spiderbot looked at him with a 'really' look and was trying not to laugh.  
"What?" Bumblebee said. "Don't look at me like that." The yellow mech huffed. Spiderbot rolled his optics and smiled.

...

They had all finished eating their ice cream and were now heading to the local pool. Once they got there they were surprised to see that there wasn't a lot of people there. It was a pretty hot day so they were expecting more people. But only about 4 or 5 were there. Everyone else is probably at home with their A.C's cranked all the way up.

"Looks like there really isn't a lot of people here." Reaper said looking around.  
"yeah. Free pool!" Ravage yelled before jumping into the in ground pool. The others only laughed.

* * *

**And done! Yeah I know not the best chapter and not the longest but, eh.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Also you guys should read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in! The waters fine!" Ravage said, doing a back-stroke across the pool. Spiderbot shrugged and leapt up into the air, doing a couple of front flips before yelling 'cannon ball' and splashing into the deep-end of the pool.  
"Show off!" Bumblebee yelled as he and reaper jumped into the pool. Once in the pool bumblebee swam a little towards spiderbot as spiderbot swam towards him.

Ravage swam over to reaper, who was just treading water in one spot of the pool. "Come on reaper you got to swim!" Ravage said, putting her arms over reapers shoulders from behind.  
"Well, it is kind of hard to swim when your on my back." Reaper said with a chuckle. Ravage laughed and got off of reapers back and started swimming around her.

"No it's not." Ravage said.  
"Oh really?" Reaper asked. If she could cross her arms right now, she would.  
"So you would still be able to swim if I was on your back?" Reaper asked with a light grin. Ravage stopped swimming and turned to face reaper.  
"yes I would." Ravage said.  
"Alright then lets see." Reaper said. She swam towards ravage and around her and put her arms around the blue and yellow femme's neck, holding onto her back.  
"Okay maybe it is hard to swim with someone on your back." Ravage said, realizing that reaper was right and that it was difficult to swim with someone on their back. Luckily they were close to the shallow end and the floor was only a few inches underneath ravage.

Reaper hummed a laugh and placed her helm on ravage's shoulder's. "I told you." Reaper said.  
"Okay can you get off of me now?" Ravage asked.  
"Hm, nope." Reaper laughed when she saw ravage's expression.  
"Why?" Ravage whined. "I told you you were right." "I know, but I like hanging on your back." Reaper said, nuzzling the side of ravage's helm. Ravage blushed a little. Then an idea came to mind and she grinned.

"Alright. I guess since you won't get off of me, i'll have to do this!" Ravage said before jumping backwards under the water, causing reaper to yelp and let go. When they came up above the water ravage laughed at reapers face which had a 'really' look.  
"What? You should of saw something like that coming." Ravage said as she started swimming around reaper. The black and red femme only rolled her optics and splashed water at ravage with a smile.

...

They had spent most of the day at the local pool, and were now at spiderbots house. Spiderbot had asked them if they wanted to spend the night at his house and they had said yes. They were currently in spiderbot's living room, trying to find some stuff to do.

"We could watch a movie and play some games? You know like the last time we slept over." Ravage suggested as she sat down next to reaper on the couch.  
"I guess we could do that." Spiderbot said shrugging his shoulders.  
"So what movie are we going to watch?" Bumblebee asked. "And you can't pick the movie ravage." Bumblebee noticed ravages grin and that she was about to say something.

"Aww why not? I wasn't going to pick a scary movie." Ravage said crossing her arms. Everyone looked at her with a 'really' look.  
"Ok maybe I was." Ravage said grinning.  
"Maybe you should pick the movie 'bee." Reaper suggested.  
"Hm alright." Bumblebee said. "We should watch.." Bumblebee was trying to think of a movie they could watch. He picked up the remote to the TV and turned the TV on. Bumblebeee was scrolling through the channels trying to find a good movie.  
"How about this one?" Bumblebee asked landing on a channel that was showing what looked like to be a funny movie.  
"Alright." Everyone agreed on watching the movie.

...

The movie lasted for a few hours and when it was over it was fairly dark out, but not that late.  
"So what are we going to do now? Play a game?" Ravage asked.  
"I guess so. What games do you guys want to play?" Spiderbot asked.  
"We could play truth or dare, or video games, or some other game anyone else can think of." Bumblebee said.  
"Hm, or we could do both of those, and see if we come up with anything else after we play those." Spiderbot said. "Sounds like a good plan." Ravage said with a smile.  
Everyone else agreed and they started playing the games, starting with the video games.

* * *

**And done. I know that this is a very short chapter and the ending is not that good but, yeah...**

**Review? No mean comments please**


	19. Chapter 19

**Also you guys should read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

"So what games do you guys want to play?" Spiderbot asked as he looked through his Xbox 360 games that were on one of his shelves.  
"What games do you have?" Ravage asked.  
"I've got all of the Halo games, all of the Mass Effects, both Call of Duty Black Ops, one and two, Slender...I can go all day with naming off games." Spiderbot said with a chuckle.  
"Um, how about we just play Halo: REACH?" Spiderbot suggested pulling out the game.

"Sure why not?" Reaper said with a shrug as spiderbot put the disc into the gaming console. He then set up the game so everyone was playing and that they were playing cops and robbers. It was an infection game type that people made, the zombies were the cops and the humans were the robbers. The cops weren't allowed to kill anyone unless they had done something wrong like breaking a law, and the robbers could do anything they wanted.

"Who's the cop?" Spiderbot asked as he looked around the map for his favorite mongoose while bumblebee and reaper were getting use to the controls.  
"Me." Ravage said as she ran into a wall causing spiderbot to laugh.  
"Shut up. I don't play Xbox that much. I'm more of a 3DS person." Ravage huffed before getting use to the controls.  
"I can tell." Spiderbot said with a smirk before driving in front of bumblebee.  
"Get in the back 'bee." Spiderbot said before the yellow and black character on the screen did as it was told.

"Where are we going?" Bumblebee asked as spiderbot drove at full speed towards a large ramp-like rock.  
"We're going jumping!" Spiderbot exclaimed before driving up the rock at full speed, bailing right before he reached the top of the rock, sending bumblebee's character off the cliff.  
"And by 'we're', I mean you're going jumping!" Spiderbot said as bumblebee crashed on the beach down below. Spiderbot laughed at the way his corpse was positioned.  
"AHAHAHA! It's ready for arrest! 'Bee your body has it's hands behind its head and it's on the ground face-down with its-HEY!" Spiderbot yelled as reaper ran over him.

"You weren't watching your radar! NOOB!" Reaper said with a laugh.  
"Wait, you've played Halo before?" Spiderbot asked reaper who nodded.  
"Yep. I use to play all the time at my cousin's house before we moved. I even had my own profile." Reaper explained.  
"What rank?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optics. Reaper paused, trying to remember her previous rank.

"Um...I was at Nova rank and was about to hit Forerunner. What's your rank again?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot glared at her for a moment.  
"Inheritor. But wow, you were high up!" Spiderbot said as he re spawned behind bumblebee.  
"Oh hey 'bee." Spiderbot said as bumblebee's character turned around to face spiderbot's character.  
"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Bumblebee yelled before changing to the shotgun he had. Spiderbot paused before slowly backing away and quickly running off with bumblebee right behind him.  
"GET BACK HERE!" Bumblebee yelled as he chased after spiderbot's character.

"Nope you got to catch me!" Spiderbot said as he lead bumblebee to the policed station where ravage was walking out of.  
"POLICE! HE HAS AN UNREGISTERED SHOTGUN!" Spiderbot yelled at ravage, jumping up and down. Ravage just looked at bumblebee for a moment, then looked at the shotgun before taking out the sniper riffle she had found and shot bumblebee in head, causing reaper and spiderbot to begin laughing like crazy.

"OH COME ON!" Bumblebee yelled as the infection symbol appeared on his part of the screen. Ravage, reaper, and spiderbot were all still laughing, their sides now starting to hurt.  
"Can we play something else now?" Bumblebee asked with his arms crossed. Spiderbot shrugged.

"Okay do you guys want to play would you rather?" Spiderbot asked as he turned off the Xbox 360. Everyone nodded there helms and replied with an 'yeah' or 'okay'. Spiderbot went and took a seat in his usual chair in the corner that was facing the couch.  
"We all know how this game works right?" Spiderbot asked.  
"Yeah we give two or three things and you have to pick which one you rather do." Bumblebee explained. Spiderbot nodded his helm.  
"Yep. So, who's going first?" Spiderbot asked. Everyone just pointed at him.  
"Why me?"

"Because it's get interesting faster," Ravage explained with a smile, making spiderbot laugh a little.  
"Okay then. Um...'bee. Would you rather..." Spiderbot began saying, rolling the r as he thought.  
"Go out with Optimus.." Spiderbot started saying before he was cut off by 'bee.

"DUDE! That's my dad!" Bumblebee said loudly causing spiderbot to laugh.  
"Let me finish! Go out with optimus, kiss knockout, or interface with megatron." Spiderbot said before smirking with his arms crossed, knowing that he's given bumblebee not much of a choice. Bumblebee paused, trying to think of which one he would choose.  
"Is knockout still a douche? And is megatron still evil?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.  
"Still a douche and still evil." Spiderbot said.

"Hmm...i'd...go out with my dad." Bumblebee said with a light chuckle.  
"If you had picked knockout or megatron then i'd be upset." Spiderbot said with a smile.  
"Alright 'bee, your turn."

"Ravage, would you rather, kill Vanity.." Bumblebee said before ravage cut him off.  
"Kill vanity."  
"Let me finish!" Bumblebee said before continuing what he was saying.  
"Kill Vanity, interface with reaper, or blow up the school...again next year." Bumblebee said, laughing a little.  
"Those are WAY to hard to choose from. Interface with reaper." Ravage said quickly.  
"We heard that you know." Spiderbot said with a smile.

"I know." Ravage said, her face plates starting to heat up a little.  
"Anyways, it's my turn. Reaper, would you rather, have a pet Joltik, eat a pencil, or.."  
"Wait why would I eat a pencil?!" reaper asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe if there was some sort of, zombie apocalypse and we ran out of food...I don't know. Anyways, or kiss me." Ravage said a few moments before reaper kissed her.

"I choose the last one." Reaper said before turning to face spiderbot. Ravage's whole face plates heated up and were bloodshot red.  
"Spiderbot would you rather, kill bumblebee," Bumblebee's optics widened at what she said.  
",kiss blades, or interface with smokescreen."  
"SMOKESCREEN?!" Spiderbot, bumblebee, and ravage all yelled at the same time in surprise.  
"I couldn't think of anyone else." Reaper said with a shy voice.

"I'd kiss dad, duh. I'm not going to kill 'bee. But I might interface with smokescreen...AB BAP! NO! Don't go there!" Spiderbot said, shaking his helm back to reality. Everyone just laughed.  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ravage asked.  
"We could play slender." Spiderbot suggested.  
"NO!" Bumblebee and reaper yelled at the same time, causing spiderbot and ravage to laugh.

"Well how about we let reaper pick the game?" Spiderbot suggested. Everyone else had picked something they should do, so reaper should get to decide now.  
"Sure why not? What game do you want to play?" Ravage asked reaper. Reaper paused, trying to think of a game that they should play.

"Um...how about we play truth or dare?" Reaper suggested.  
"Sure why not?" Spiderbot said with a shrug. Bumblebee and ravage also agreed with an 'okay'.  
"Reaper you should go first since you chose the game." Ravage said.  
"Alright. Um, Bumblebee. Truth or Dare?" Reaper asked.  
"Hm...Truth." Bumblebee chose.  
"Alright..why are you afraid of bunny's?" Reaper asked. All three of them were staring at 'bee now, wanting to know what happened with him and bunny's.

"Um pass!" Bumblebee said quickly.  
"Come on 'bee. Just tell us." Spiderbot said. "Yeah it can't be that bad." Ravage said. Bumblebee sighed.  
"Alright alright fine. When I was younger I went to one of those animal farms with my family. There was this little fenced area that had a bunch of bunny's hopping around and stuff." Bumblebee was saying before pausing for a moment, catching his breath.  
"And when I was looking over the side, I fell over the fence and before I could get up there was a bunch of bunny's walking and hopping all over me and I couldn't get up. It was very scary." Bumblebee finished with his arms crossed.

Everyone was just staring at 'bee. Then spiderbot started to laugh a little. Bumblebee shot him a glare before speaking.  
"It's not funny!" Bumblebee huffed.  
"Yeah it is. I mean, how is that even traumatizing?" Ravage said, trying to hold in her laughter. Reaper was laughing a little bit.

Bumblebee narrowed his optics at ravage.  
"Oh like you never had anything traumatizing happen to you?" Bumblebee asked ravage who paused for a moment, trying to think if anything traumatizing had happened to her.  
"Not that I can remember." Ravage said.  
Bumblebee only huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't be like that 'bee." Spiderbot said as he placed a servo on 'bee's shoulder and leaned forward to place a kiss on the yellow and black mechs cheek. Bumblebee seemed to calm down a little bit.  
"Well it's your turn 'bee." Reaper said with a smile.  
"Alright. Spider, truth or dare?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Um, dare." Spiderbot chose.  
"I dare you to kiss me." "Really? That's your dare?" Spiderbot said with a raised optic and a chuckle.  
"You didn't let me finish. I dare you to kiss me...for about 7 minutes." Bumblebee finished. Spiderbot just stared at 'bee for a few moments with slightly wide optics before speaking.  
"You just want to make out with me, don't you?"  
"Maybe." Bumblebee grinned.

"Alright fine." Spiderbot said before kissing 'bee, who was still grinning.  
The two kissed for about 7 minutes before pulling away. When they pulled away they looked over at reaper and ravage. Reaper sat there, looking like she was trying to find something else to keep her distracted, but her face plates were a slight shade of red. While ravage just there, grinning and trying not to laugh at loud. Spiderbot noticed that ravage was holding her phone and that a small light was on on the back of it.  
"You were recording us, weren't you?" Spiderbot asked as he realized what ravage was doing.  
"Hehe maybe." Ravage said as she pressed something on the screen of her phone, causing the small light to turn off before placing her phone down next to her.

"Why would you record us? Are you writing another story about us!" Bumblebee asked. Spiderbot and reaper turned to look at the two with confused and shocked expressions.  
"Your writing a story about us?" Spiderbot asked, slightly amused.  
"No...maybe...yes. I get bored when I have nothing to do. And plus I don't just write story's about you two." Ravage said.  
"'Bee have you read the story's she's wrote?" Spiderbot asked 'bee who nodded his helm.  
"..What kind of stories have she written?" Spiderbot asked, becoming slightly suspicious.  
"Uh..how about we get back to the game! Ravage I think it was your turn." Bumblebee said, trying changing the subject.  
"Come on 'bee. Tell meee." Spiderbot asked.  
"I'll tell you later, okay?" Bumblebee said.  
"Hm, alright."

"Alright my turn. Reaper, truth or dare." Ravage asked the black and red femme.  
"Um, truth." "Okay um...Have you ever gone out with anyone else? Beside's me?" Ravage asked. She couldn't really come up with a good truth to asked. Reaper shook her helm no.  
"Nope. Your the first person I've ever gone out with actually." Reaper said with a smile. Ravage also smiled. She felt pretty happy about being the first person that reaper had ever gone out with.

"Well guys, it's getting late. We should probably head to bed." Spiderbot said as he looked over at the time. It was a little bit pass twelve.  
"Yeah we should." Bumblebee said as he got up.  
"You guys are gonna sleep on the couch, right?" Spiderbot asked the two femmes who nodded.  
"Yeah. It's the only place we can sleep that's not the floor." Ravage said with a slight laugh.  
"Alright. There's a blanket on the chair over there you guys can use." Spiderbot pointed to the chair near the corner that had a blanket on it.  
"Okay. Thanks." Reaper said as she went over to grab the blanket.

"Goodnight guys." Spiderbot said as he and bumblebee walked upstairs.  
"Night." Ravage said where she sat on the couch.  
Reaper walked back over to the couch with the blanket. She laid down on the couch. Ravage moved herself so she was snuggled up against reaper, but since there wasn't really any room on the couch, ravage had to lay on top of reaper, which both femmes didn't mind. Reaper unfolded the blanket and covered it over them.

"Goodnight ravage" Reaper said.  
"Night." Ravage said before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**And done. I got kinda stuck on the truth or dare part so that's why it might not be that good. Buy yeah**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Also you guys should read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Ravage and reaper had woken up before bumblebee and spiderbot, so they decided to get something to eat. They were currently sitting at the table, each with an energon cube, when spiderbot came downstairs.  
"Good morning." Ravage greeted with a smirk as spiderbot walked into the kitchen. Spiderbot smiled back at ravage before leaning against the room entrance.  
"What?" Ravage asked confused.

"Can you give me a copy of each of your stories and whatever else you've done that involves me and 'bee?" Spiderbot asked, his face plate turning a bright red. Ravage paused for a moment, frozen before realizing bumblebee did say he'd tell him that night.  
"Sure, why not?" Ravage said with a shrug.  
"Thanks. Oh! And don't tell 'bee." Spiderbot said as he got an energon cube from the fridge and sat down next to reaper who was sitting across the table from ravage. Ravage nodded an 'okay' before returning to her breakfast.

"Wait...you write stories about them?!" Reaper asked, only now realizing what spiderbot was talking about. Ravage smiled before nodding.  
"Um...can I read them too?" Reaper asked.  
"No."  
"Why not?! You let them read it!" "Because it's about them." Ravage explained. Reaper crossed her arms.  
"But i'm your girlfriend! I should be able to read and see everything you write!" Reaper said. Ravage paused before looking at spiderbot with a 'can she' expression on her face plate. Spiderbot nodded.  
"Yes!" Reaper yelled once she saw spidebot nod. Spiderbot and ravage both laughed before they went back to their breakfast.

...

Everyone had agreed to spending another day hanging our with each other since it was only Wednesday. There plan was to go to the movies and watch the newest movie in the deadpool series, which would be the seventh movie in the series and it would be just as good as all of the other ones! Then after the movie they would all go to the ice cream shop, then to who ever finished their ice cream last's house. Except for spiderbot, since they were at his house last night.

"Well, today should be fun." Bumblebee said as the four of them walked down the road to the movie theater. Spiderbot nodded as ravage and reaper agreed with a 'yeah' or 'okay'. Once they got to the theater they noticed one thing right away. The line. It was humongous! It started from inside the building and went all the back to the first window to the right of the entrance, which was two meters away. There were at least fifteenth bots in front of them. Spiderbot groaned before face palming.

"This is going to suck." Spiderbot said with a low growl before turning to bumblebee, reaper, and ravage.  
"So...do you guys want to play twenty questions or would you rather?"  
"Can we play would you rather? It was pretty fun yesterday." Bumblebee asked.  
"Okay" Spiderbot said with a srhug.  
"Do you guys also want to play would you rather?" Spiderbot asked ravage and reaper who nodded their helms yes and said sure.  
"Okay 'bee you can go first." Spiderbot said.  
"Alright." Bumblebee said.

"Um, reaper. Would you rather, go out with knockout, kill a cyber-cat, or...make out with ravage for and hour in front of your family?" Bumblebee asked. Reaper stood there for a moment, trying to think of which one she would choose.  
"I guess I would...make out with ravage for an hour in front of my family. I would never go out with knockout, or kill a cyber-cat. There too cute. And plus my family would just leave after like five minutes of it." Reaper said and explained with a slight laugh.

"Okay. Well, it's your turn." Bumblebee said.  
"Spiderbot, would you rather, jump off the tallest building, with a parachute of course, swim in freezing cold water, or jump into the cyber-tiger's cage at the zoo?" Reaper asked.  
"Hm, I would jump off the tallest building. At least i'll have a parachute and I won't freeze to death, or get mauled to death." Spiderbot laughed before turning to face ravage.

"Ravage would you rather, set your house on fire, steal something from a store, or..slap a cop?" Spiderbot asked. Ravage paused for a moment, thinking about which one she would choose.  
"What would happen if you slapped a cop?"  
"Um, I think you spend like, a couple weeks in jail." Spiderbot said with a shrug.  
"Uh, I guess set my house on fire. I don't really feel like spending time in jail." Ravage explained.

"Alright my turn. 'Bee," Ravage said, turning to face 'bee.  
"Would you rather, kill spiderbot," Spiderbot looked at her with wide optics and a 'why' expression. "Kill your family," Now bumblebee was staring at her with wide optics, slightly concerned. "Or, hold a cyber-bunny and have it as a pet that you need to take care of everyday, which includes touching it." Ravage finished.  
Bumblebee narrowed his optics as he realized what she was trying to do. He wasn't going to pick the first two, because there was no way in primus that he would kill spiderbot, or his family. So he was left with the last choice.  
"I guess I would, choose the last one." 'Bee chose. Ravage just laughed.

"Hey the line's not as long anymore." Reaper said as she noticed that there were only two people left in front of them.  
"Huh. I guess playing games does pass the time." Spiderbot said as the two 'bots in front of them bought their tickets and walked inside. It was now their turn to buy their tickets, and once they did, all four of them walked inside.

...

The movie had just ended and the four of them were walking out of the theater and towards the ice cream shop. The movie had lasted for about two hours and was pretty awesome.  
"That movie was awesome!" Spiderbot exclaimed happily as they walked down the street.  
"It was." Bumblebee agreed. Ravage and reaper also agreed that the movie was awesome.

The walk from the theater to the ice cream shop only took them about ten minutes. When they got there they were surprised to see that there wasn't a lot of 'bots there. Not counting the 'bots who worked there, or them, there was about five 'bots there, which they didn't mind. At least there wasn't a long line like at the movie theater.

The four of them got into the line with only one person in front of them, who was being handed his ice cream. Once he left spiderbot and bumblebee got their ice cream, and then ravage and reaper got there's. They were sitting in one of those booths that had those cushion like benches on each side and could sit maybe at least three 'bots on one side.  
They were talking and eating their ice cream. The last one to finish their ice cream was the house they were going to.

They sat there eating and talking for about an hour before they all finished their ice cream. The last one to finish was ravage, mostly because she had gotten a large ice cream, so they were going to her house, much to bumblebee's displeasure.  
"Are you sure we have to go to your house?" Bumblebee groaned. He really didn't want to run into spitfire and be burnt alive.  
"Oh don't worry 'bee. I'll make sure spitfire doesn't set you on fire." Ravage laughed.  
"Yeah, that's what you said the last time. And the time before that, and the time before that." Bumblebee said with crossed arms. "Well this time i'll make sure he doesn't." Ravage said as they got to her house.

"You guys wait here. I got to go tell shadow you guys are coming over and I got to put spitfire outside." Ravage said as she walked inside. Spitfire, who was lying on the couch, jumped down and over to ravage, chirping happily at her. Ravage picked him up and gave him a pat on the helm. Spitfire nuzzled her servo. Ravage walked over to the slide doors and opened them to reveal the back yard. She put spitfire down outside and closed the door.  
Next ravage went upstairs to her sisters room, who was home.

"HEY SHADOW!" Ravage yelled as she opened the door. Shadow jumped in her chair and spun around to glare at ravage. No matter how many times ravage did that, she would never get use to it.  
"What is it ravage?" Shadow asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Spiderbot, bumblebee, and reaper are going to come over, and probably spend the night." Ravage said. Shadow narrowed her optics a little.  
"Hm, fine. But you better not break anything, set anything on fire, or play the music so loud that the neighbors call the cops again." Shadow listed off. Ravage rolled her optics.  
"One time shadow. One time! And I wasn't the one who turned the music all the way up." Ravage said. Shadow only gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Whatever. I'm going to go let them in now." Ravage said as she was about to leave the room, but was stopped by her sister.  
"Wait ravage, I forgot one more thing." Ravage was right at the door and turned around with a groan.  
"What?" Ravage asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Since your friends are most likely going to be sleeping over, and i'm guessing that reaper will be sleeping in your room," Shadow paused for a moment. ",You should leave your door open tonight." Ravage narrowed her optics.  
"We aren't going to do anything she's just sleeping over." Ravage explained, getting real annoyed now.  
"Mmhmm." Shadow said, not believing her sister. Ravage growled slightly before leaving her sisters room and heading downstairs.

Shadow sighed and turned around in her chair to face the computer screen again. 'If only ravage could understand.' Shadow thought to herself.  
Ravage walked over to the front door and opened it, letting the others in.  
"Took you long enough." Reaper said with a light grin.  
"Yeah well I had a little talk with my sister." Ravage said, her optics narrowing a little.

Bumblebee was the last to enter. He was hesitant about walking in and kept an optic out for any signs of a wingless dragon running toward him.  
"Just get inside you fraidy-bot." Spiderbot said, pulling bumblebee inside and closing the door.  
"Well excuse me for not wanting to get burnt alive." Bumblebee huffed.  
"I told you I would make sure he wouldn't set you on fire. See? He's outside." Ravage motioned towards the back door where spitfire was sitting outside, watching them.  
Bumblebee sighed in relief and went to sit on the couch. Reaper also sat down.

Before spiderbot could sit down, ravage grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Spiderbot looked at her confused before she started speaking.  
"You wanted to read the fanfics and see the drawings I've made of you and 'bee, right?" Ravage asked spiderbot who nodded his helm.  
"Alright follow me." Ravage said as they got to the stairs.  
"Hey guys we'll be right back. I got to give spiderbot something." Ravage said before they walked upstairs and to her room. Once they got to her room ravage went to the draw where she kept all of her fanfics, that she wrote on paper, and her drawings. Spiderbot just stood there and looked around her room. It was fairly big and wasn't that messy, except for the few things that were on the floor, and the little pile of stuff in the corner. The draw ravage was looking through had a lot of papers in it, but then again, she did mention that she didn't just write fanfics and draw pictures of spiderbot and bumblebee.

It took her about five minutes to find everything she had about spiderbot and 'bee. She put the paper in a neat stack and handed them to spiderbot who put the papers into his sub-space so he could read them later.

"There. That's all I could find about you and 'bee. If I find more then i'll give them to you." Ravage said as they walked down the hall and down the stairs.  
"Thanks ravage." Spiderbot thanked with a smile as they walked downstairs. Bumblebee and reaper were sitting on the couch, talking, but stopped when they saw ravage and spiderbot. "Oh hey guys." Reaper greeted.  
"What took you so long?" 'Bee asked as they sat down.  
"Oh it took me a while to find the thing I had to give spiderbot." Ravage explained.  
"What did she have to give you?" Bumblebee asked spiderbot.

"Oh something." Spiderbot said with a slight smirk. Bumblebee narrowed his optics and was about to say something before ravage cut him off.  
"Oh hey are you guys going to sleepover tonight?" Ravage asked. Reaper nodded her helm while spiderbot shrugged his shoulders and gave a 'why not'. Bumblebee also nodded his helm.  
"Alright great. You and 'bee can sleep in the guest room upstairs tonight." Ravage said.  
"Okay." Spiderbot said.  
"Wait, I didn't know you had a guest room." Bumblebee said.

"We do. It's the last room down the hall on the left." Ravage explained.  
"I thought someone lived in there?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Someone use to, but they moved out a while ago." Ravage said. "Well anyway, if you guys are going to be staying over, we should find something to do." Ravage said before anyone could ask any more questions. "And it's still early." It was a little past six.  
"So anyone got any ideas on how we can spend the rest of the day?" Ravage asked.

* * *

**And done! Woo chapter 20! yeah! :3**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Also you guys should read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

"So anyone got any ideas on how we can spend the rest of the day?" Ravage asked.  
"We can finally play twenty questions!" Spiderbot said, throwing his hands into the air. Everyone laughed a bit at how he over-reacted. Spiderbot smiled, happy to make his friends laugh a little.  
"Well, okay then. Who wants to go first?" Ravage asked before looking over at reaper. Reaper shrugged, knowing what ravage was trying to say.

"Fine. So how is this order going to go? Clock-wise, or counter-clockwise?" Reaper asked.  
"Clockwise." Bumblebee said before pointing to ravage, then spiderbot, then to himself, and then finally reaper.  
"Okay. Well, I guess ravage is guessing first." Reaper said, looking over at her girlfriend.  
"Okay, well, is it a thing?" Ravage asked. Reaper shook her head 'no' before pointing over to spiderbot, signaling that it as his turn to guess.

"Does it have wings?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic, thinking he knew what it was the black and red femme was getting at.  
"Nope it doesn't have wings." Reaper said. "What do you think it is?"  
"Spitfire." Spiderbot said, folding his arms with a smile. Reaper nodded her helm.  
"Yep! It's spitfire! You got it right spiderbot!" Reaper said with a smile before looking over at ravage, who was looking at bumblebee.

"Okay my turn. Bumblebee, ask me something." Ravage said with a wicked grin. This grin made bumblebee slightly nervous.  
"Um...is it alive?"  
"Nope. Reaper, your turn to ask." Ravage said, turning to face the black and red femme.  
"Is it used for entertainment?" Reaper asked with a raised optic. Ravage shrugged.  
"Sort of. It depends on your interests." Ravage said, making spiderbot's face plate heat up a little, as he already knew what the blue and yellow femme was talking about.  
"Spiderbot, your turn." The red and black mech narrowed his optics at ravage, knowing what it was she was getting at.

"It's a fanfic isn't it?" Spiderbot asked in a sort of annoyed voice. Ravage grinned. "Yep. You're good at this spider." Ravage said, her grin not letting up. Spiderbot smiled a little at the compliment.  
"Anyway's, it's your turn."  
"Um, okay." Spiderbot said with a smile, not very sure of what his topic was going to be. He then looked over to bumblebee.  
"Well, 'bee ask me something."  
"What color is it?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Um...it's yellow and black." Spiderbot said as he felt his face plates heat up a little.  
"Reaper, your turn."

"Do you have feelings for it?" The black and red femme asked. Spiderbot merely nodded before turning to ravage.  
"Is it afraid of cyber-bunnies?" Ravage asked, making everyone laugh. Spiderbot nodded his helm. trying to contain his laughter.

Spiderbot then turned to bumblebee who was smiling at spiderbot happily.  
"Is it me?" The yellow and black mech of spiderbot's dreams asked. Spiderbot nodded before hugging the mech tightly, refusing to let go.  
"Yes it is!" Spiderbot said before resting his helm on bumblebee's lap. "I couldn't think of anything." Spiderbot said, closing his optics as he pointed to bumblebee.  
"Your turn."

"Okay, well reaper, it's your turn to ask the question." Bumblebee said before reaper paused, considering what she was going to ask the yellow and black mech.  
"Um...is it colorful?" Reaper asked. Bumblebee nodded his helm before looking over at ravage, signalling it to be her turn.  
"Is it an everyday object?" Ravage asked. Bumblebee paused for a moment, considering this carefully.  
"Well, it's rather your choice really." Bumblebee said, making spiderbot smile, who knew exactly what it was right off the bat.  
"Well spider, I can tell you know what it is. After all, you have one."

"Don't make me say it 'bee." Spiderbot pleaded, making bumblebee smile down at him. Spiderbot opened his optics to see the cute yellow and black faceplate he loved so much before sighing in defeat.  
"It's an interface toy isn't it?" Spiderbot asked as bumblebee nodded his helm before he kissed the red and black mech on the forehead. Spiderbot narrowed his optics at bumblebee.  
"I'm really annoyed at you right now." Spiderbot said before sitting up and moving over a bit away from bumblebee as ravage and reaper laughed a little.

"So, what do you guys want to play now?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot shrugged in a non-caring way. Bumblebee did the same, but ravage, ravage merely lite up at this. She quickly raced over to the DVD shelf and looked through all of her movies. She grinned wickedly as she picked her favorite movie. Ravage then quickly raced over to the DVD player, put in the movie and it began to play the film automatically.  
"What movie did you put on?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optics. Ravage merely grinned wickedly as the movie began, and she took a seat next to reaper.  
"Oh you'll see." Ravage said with a laugh, causing bumblebee and reaper to look at her with confused and somewhat scared face plates, while spiderbot looked at her with an optic raised, having a feeling that the movie was a horror one. And he was right.

A few minutes after the movie began playing, the title came up. The movie was called 'Mama'. It was one of ravage's favorite horror movies. She had gotten the DVD about a month ago.  
"This is a horror movie, isn't it?" Bumblebee asked a little grimly.  
"Hehe yup! And a good one too." Ravage said with a grin. Bumblebee groaned and slouched down a little on the couch.

"Why did you have to pick a horror movie?" Reaper whined, causing ravage to chuckle.  
"Because it's a good movie! And don't worry. It's not that scary...much." Ravage said, causing bumblebee and reaper to glare at her.  
"Ravage everyone knows that any movie you pick, is going to be one of the scariest movies there is." Spiderbot pointed out. Ravage only laughed at that.

...

Bumblebee and reaper stared at the screen with wide optics as the credits scrolled up the screen. The movie lasted for almost two hours before it ended. 'Mama' was a pretty good movie. It had a lot of scary and jumpscare moments, which caused bumblebee and reaper to jump out of their seats and for reaper to bury her helm into ravage's side. Spiderbot and ravage weren't as scared as bumblebee and reaper were. Some of the scary moments got to spiderbot, but other than that, he wasn't really affected by the movie.

Ravage, who had seen 'Mama' more than twice, wasn't scared by it at all. In fact, she had laughed a little at some parts, which caused reaper to give her a confused look and have her ask: "Why are you laughing at this?" Ravage only shrugged in response.

It was now around eight and nine o'clock, still a little too early for them to go to bed. In another hour or so they would go to bed.  
"So...how'd you guys like the movie?" Ravage asked with a grin. "It was alright. Pretty good movie." Spiderbot said. Ravage turned to face reaper and bumblebee.  
"How'd you guys like it?" Ravage asked again with a grin. The two just glared at her with crossed arms.  
"What? It couldn't have been that scary." Ravage said. Reaper looked at her with an 'are you serious look'.  
"Really? Because that was a pretty scary movie to me!" Reaper said.  
"Yeah I have to agree with reaper. That movie was scarier than unicron himself!" Bumblebee exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air for affect. Spiderbot laughed at 'bee's over dramatic response.

"Oh stop being a couple of fraidy-bots." Ravage chuckled. Reaper still had her arms crossed and was still glaring at her. "Aw come on reaper. You know you love me." Ravage said as she hugged reaper, who's expression softened a little but still had her arms crossed.  
"So what are we going to do now? I mean, it's still kind of early." Spiderbot said, looking at the time and seeing it was around eight, almost nine.  
"I guess we can watch TV?" Bumblebee suggested.  
"Sure why not." Ravage shrugged before grabbing the remote and turning to a channel with a show on.

...

They had watched TV for a few hours before heading up to bed. Ravage showed bumblebee and spiderbot where there room was before she headed to her room with reaper. Once inside her room she closed, and locked, the door. Despite what shadow had told her to do, she wasn't going to leave her door open. Reaper was sitting down on the bed, waiting for ravage to get back.

Ravage sat down on the bed, hugged reaper by the waist, and layed down on the bed, dragging the black and red femme with her. Reaper laughed a little and turned in ravage's grip to face her.  
"So, are you still mad about the movie?" Ravage asked.  
"Hmm..a little bit." Reaper said as she nuzzled her helm into ravage's neck.  
"Well, I think I know something that will make you not mad at me any more." Ravage said with a slight grin as reaper pulled her helm away from ravage's neck to look at ravage. She was about to ask what she meant by that but didn't get a chance as ravage kissed her.

When the kiss was over ravage looked at reaper.  
"So, you going to make me feel better by making out with me?" Reaper asked, her face plates a slight shade of red.  
"Yup. Unless you don't want me to. Then we can just go to sleep-"  
"No! no. It's fine. It's a good way to make me feel better." Reaper said before pulling ravage in for another kiss. Ravage mentally grinned.

...

Ravage had shown spiderbot and bumblebee where their room was before she headed back to her room. Spiderbot and bumblebee were currently laying down on the bed in the guest room with bumblebee having his arms wrapped around spiderbot. They were both falling asleep and after about five, ten minutes, they had both fallen asleep. Well, that's what you think. Spiderbot was still awake and was pretending to be asleep until 'bee had fallen asleep. When he felt that 'bee was asleep, spiderbot untangled himself from 'bee, waiting a minute to make sure that he wouldn't wake.

Spiderbot moved to sit up on the edge of the bed and reached over to put on the lamp that was next to the bed. He then took out the fanfics and drawings that ravage had given him earlier from his subspace. Spiderbot looked at the pictures first. There were only three of them. The first two were nice drawings of them, but third one made his face plates heat up. It was more.. graphic then the others. Spiderbot put down the drawings when he was done looking at them, and went to read the fanfics.

When he finished reading the first one, his face plates were even hotter and had a huge blush spread across it. Spiderbot was about to read the next one when he heard bumblebee talk.  
"What are you doing spider?" Bumblebee asked, startling spiderbot who pressed the papers to his chest to try and hide them. He turned around to face 'bee, moving the papers behind his back.  
"Oh uh...nothing. I..was just..uh..about to get up and get something to drink." Spiderbot said with a nervous laugh. Bumblebee raised an optic at him before noticing that spiderbot was hiding something behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Bumblebee asked, moving toward spiderbot a little.  
"Oh uh, it's nothing. Just, scratching my back is all." Again he gave a nervous laugh.  
"Come on spider. Tell me what it is." Bumblebee said as he got closer.  
"I told you 'bee. It's nothing." Spiderbot said before bumblebee jumped at him to try and see what he was hiding. But bumblebee jumping at him caused them both to fall on the floor. In order to catch himself, spiderbot had to use both servo's and let go of the papers, which bumblebee quickly snatched up.

'Bee looked over the papers before his face plates heated up as he realized what they were.  
"So, ravage gave you the fanfics?" Bumblebee asked, his face plates a light shade of red.  
"Uh..well...yeah." Spiderbot said, rubbing the back of his helm as he got up and sat back on the bed. Bumblebee did the same.  
"So..what did you think of them?" Bumblebee asked, handing spiderbot the papers.  
"Oh uh they were..good...and surprising. I wouldn't have expected ravage to write these kind of things about us." Spiderbot said as he put the papers on the small stand next to the bed. He would read the rest tomorrow.

"Well, it is ravage." Bumblebee said as spiderbot layed back down and snuggled up to the yellow and black mech.  
"True." Spiderbot laughed before smiled.  
"Goodnight spider. Love you." "Love you too, 'bee." Spiderbot said before the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

**And done! The last few sentences aren't that good but, yeah.**  
**Also if you don't know what the movie 'Mama' is, you should look it up on google or on youtube.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Also you guys should read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different world's. That's basically the other half of this story that mostly focus's on the mechs instead of the femmes.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened) **

** Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers. **

**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper**

* * *

Everyone was downstairs sitting at the table eating breakfast when spiderbot came down. The red and black mech yawned as he walked into the room, making everyone aware of his presence. "Morning!" Spiderbot said as he sat down at the table next to Bumblebee, who kissed him on the forehead as he sat down. "So, how was the thing I gave you?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot looked at Bumblebee confused. "You forgot to tell them?" "Meh." Bumblebee said with a shrug before returning to his energon cube. Spiderbot looked back to Ravage.

"It was...Good. And...um...graphic." Spiderbot said, feeling his face-plate heating up. Ravage chuckled a little. "Glad you liked it." The femme said with a smile. Spiderbot took the pages of Ravage's work out of his sub-space and handed them to the blue and yellow and femme. Ravage took the papers and handed them to Reaper, who quickly put them in her sub-space. "Now it's your turn to read them Reaper." Ravage said with a smile.

"Well what are we going to do today? It's only Thursday, and the prom is tomorrow at seven in the evening. So, what should we do today?" Bumblebee asked, making Spiderbot smile at him. "What?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as he noticed the expression on the red and black mech's face plates. "We should go over to your house today 'Bee. We are always going over to my, Ravage's or Reaper's house, so why not go over to your house?" Spiderbot suggested before kissing the mech on the forehead. "So, what do you say?" Bumblebee paused for a moment

"Meh, why not?" Bumblebee said with a shrug. "But what are we going to do when we get there?" "I don't know! That's why we're going to wing it! Now come on!" Spiderbot said before getting up and racing to the porch. "HURRY UP 'BEE! UNLESS YOU WANNA BE BURNT BY SPITFIRE!" Spiderbot yelled before leaving the house. Bumblebee froze.

"Um...what did he mean by that?" Bumblebee asked Ravage, who was avoiding eye-contact with Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech narrowed his optics at Ravage. "You let in Spitfire didn't you?" Bumblebee asked before noticing the wingless dragon at the top of the staircase, staring down at Bumblebee, wagging his tail wildly. Bumblebee's optics widened before he raced out of the house yelling "WAIT FOR ME SPIDER!"

Ravage laughed as spitfire walked down the stairs, looked at the entrance of the house, before turning away and going over to his food bowl. "Come on Reaper." Ravage said as she got up and stretched a little. "We better catch up to them." Ravage said as she and Reaper walked out of the house, closing the door behind them, and catching up to the two mechs

...

When they got to Bumblebee's house the lights were off and it was quiet inside which meant that no one was home and they had the house to themselves for the time being. Bumblebee went over to the wall and flipped up the light switch, turning on the lights. 'Bee had a pretty nice house that was fairly big.

Everyone walked into the living room, looking around for a few moments before sitting down. "So, what are we going to do?" Reaper asked. "Um, I'm not sure." Bumblebee shrugged. "Anyone got any suggestions on what we can do?"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, trying to think of something they could do, when Ravage spoke. "I know what we can do." Ravage said, a little excitedly. "What?" Bumblebee asked with an optics raised.

"We should play a computer game." Ravage said with a grin. "..what kind of computer game?" Reaper asked, a little suspicious of what game Ravage had in mind. "Oh you'll see." Ravage said as she walked down the hall to the room where the computer was. She knew where it was since she had been in 'bee's house before.

The three of them followed Ravage and once they got to the room the blue and yellow femme was already on the computer typing in some website. When the homepage popped up, spiderbot recognized it instantly. It was the website for the game 'Slender'. Spiderbot smiled and laughed a little to himself, already imagining Bumblebee's and Reaper's reaction to the game.

"What game did you-" Bumblebee started as he sat down in the chair next to Ravage and looked at the computer screen. "Slender!? No way are we playing that game!" Bumblebee said as he crossed his arms. Ravage laughed. "What's slender?" Reaper asked, never hearing of the game until now. "It's a game where you have to collect eight pieces of papers in the woods at night while trying not to be caught by slenderman." Spiderbot explained as they also sat down in one of the chairs that were next to Bumblebee and ravage. "Oh. Sounds..fun." Reaper said, still not understanding the game a little. "Oh trust me. This game is real fun." Ravage said as the game finished downloading and she opened up the file so they could play.

...

" You fragger." Bumblebee said from where he was holding onto Spiderbot's arm, who was patting the scared mechs helm to try and comfort him. But that didn't stop the red and black mech from laughing a little at 'Bee's reaction to the game, which caused 'Bee to glare at him.

"That game was not fun." Reaper said with her arms crossed as she looked at Ravage with narrowed optics. "No but watching your reactions was!" Ravage said as she started laughing. "How about we play another game..that isn't scary." Bumblebee said, slightly letting go of Spiderbot's arm. "Alright Fiiiine." Ravage said as she went onto a gaming site with free games to play. "And I'm not letting you pick the game this time. You'll end up picking another horror game." Bumblebee said.

"So how about you pick the game spider.' Bumblebee said to Spiderbot. "Okay. But how do you know I won't pick a horror a game?" Spiderbot said with a teasing grin. Bumblebee only glared at him and gave him an unamused facial expression. "Alright alright. I won't pick a horror game. I'll pick a nice fluffy unicorn game to play instead if that will make you feel better." Spiderbot chuckled as he switched spot's with Ravage. "Alright let's see."

...

They ended up playing computer games for the rest of the day and into part of the night. It was almost Twelve when they all ended up going to bed. Ravage, Reaper, and Spiderbot were all staying over Bumblebee's house for the night, just like they did at Ravage's and Spiderbot's house. Spiderbot and Bumblebee were staying in 'Bee's room upstairs. while Ravage and Reaper were staying on the couch downstairs's, which was a little bigger than Spiderbot's couch.

Ravage was laying down on the couch, resting her legs on Reapers lap who was sitting on the other side of the couch. "So, are you going to read the fanfics about 'Bee and spider?" Ravage asked. "I was planning on it." Reaper said as she held up the papers she took out from her subspace. Ravage grinned. "Well have fun reading them. Tell me when you finish." Ravage said as she closed her optics, but didn't go to sleep. Reaper started looking at the pictures Ravage drew and then started reading the stories.

A little bit pass an hour and a half went by when Reaper finished reading them. Her face plates were heated a little and were a faint shade of red. Those were the most graphic things she had ever read. "Finished?" Ravage asked, slightly startling Reaper. "Ravage! I thought you were asleep?" Reaper said. Ravage shook her helm no.

"I wasn't asleep. I was just resting." Ravage shrugged. "So, how did you like the fanfic's?" Ravage asked as Reaper handed her the papers, which she put into sub-space. "They were, well...the most graphic things I've ever read." Reaper said as she laid down next to Ravage. "So I take it you liked them?" Ravage asked. Reaper nodded her helm, her face plates heating up a little bit more.

"Hehe I had a feeling you would." Ravage said as she cuddled up against Reaper, about to actually fall asleep this time before being interuppted by Reaper. "Hey Ravage?" reaper asked. "What?" "You said you write other stories about other people too, right?" Reaper asked, recalling that Ravage had said something like that. "yeah why?" "..Have you written any stories about us?" Reaper asked curiously. Ravage paused for a moment not exactly wanting to answer that.

"Uh..oh would you look at the time. It's getting late we should probably go to sleep now." Ravage said, trying to change the subject but failing. "Ravage...tell meeee. please?" Reaper asked in one of those cute voices. Ravage sighed. "Okay, well I might have written one about us...okay maybe two...three." Ravage said. "...Can I read them?" Reaper asked. "No! no no no." Ravage said, giving a nervous laugh and sitting up a little.

"Why not?" reaper asked with an optic raised. "Because just...just no. Nope nope nope." Ravage said as shook her helm, her face plates heating up a little bit. "Alright alright." Reaper sighed. "I'll get you to let me read them." Reaper said as she wrapped her arms around Ravage and pulled her down a little so that they were both laying down. Ravage chuckled. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" Ravage asked with a slight grin. Reaper chuckled. "Oh I have a way to get you to let me read them. And tomorrow's prom.' Reaper said.

"yeah...wait what? What do you mean by that last part? Reaper." Ravage asked but Reaper didn't answer. "Fine don't tell me." Ravage huffed. Reaper laughed a little before kissing Ravage on the cheek. "You'll see tomorrow. Good night Ravage. Love you." Reaper said, starting to fall asleep. "Mmm Love you too." Ravage replied as they fall asleep.

* * *

**And done! Some parts may not be that good because I have been up basically all night writing this and I'm a little tired. So yeah. :3**

**Also this story is coming to an end. the next chapter I believe will be the last one. So, yeah.**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well guys here is the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it. Also remember to read MDfanfiction27's story 'Two different worlds' for the other half and for the point of view of the mechs.**

**Title: New Student Universe: TF:prime (No war has happened)**  
**Characters: Bumblebee, Spiderbot(Belongs to my friend MDfanfiction27), My O.C Ravage(Mentions of her sister, shadow) My other O.C. Reaper, and maybe some mentions and appearances of the other Transformers.**  
**Pairings:BumblebeeXSpierbot, RavageXReaper **

* * *

Reaper opened her optics. She looked over at the tv and at the cable box. It was around 5:30 in the morning. It was too early to actually do anything, but Reaper couldn't fall back asleep so she might as well get something to eat.  
Ravage, who was still asleep, was snuggled up against Reaper, her arms wrapped around the black and red femme. Reaper didn't want to wake her up and carefully undid Ravage's arms from her. Carefully, Reaper got off of the couch, making sure she didn't disturb the sleeping blue and yellow femme, and made her way to the kitchen.

She grabbed two energon cubes from the fridge, one for Ravage when she woke up. Reaper walked back to the couch to find Ravage awake and sitting up. "Morning Ravage." Reaper greeted, handing the femme one of the energon cubes.  
"Mornin Reaper. Thanks for the cube." Ravage said as she took a sip.  
"Your welcome." Reaper said with a smile. Just then they heard Spiderbot walking down stairs quietly.

He didn't seem to notice them as he walked into the kitchen. Reaper got up and walked over to the kitchen to say good morning to Spiderbot.  
The red and black mech was about to go upstairs when Reaper placed a servo on his shoulder, which caused Spiderbot to jump.  
"Whoa, easy Spiderbot! Didn't mean to startle you." Reaper said with her usual shy, yet extremely friendly smile. Spiderbot smiled back.

"It's okay. I keep forgetting you guys don't register on my spider sense." Spiderbot said with a slight chuckle before noticing Ravage sitting up on the couch.  
"Morning Ravage."  
"Morning!" Ravage replied as she stretched out her arms.  
"So, what are we going to do before prom starts?" Reaper asked as she crossed her arms. Spiderbot shrugged.  
"I don't know. But I should probably wake up 'bee first. He'd be upset if he wasn't apart of this." Spiderbot said with a smile before turning around to the stairs before pausing, looking over at the fridge.  
"Hmm, I have and idea!" Spiderbot said before racing over to the kitchen, opening the fridges freezer compartment door. Spiderbot then took out three ice cubes and raced ip to Bumblebee's room. Ravage, who was slightly confused about what Spiderbot was doing, walked over to where Reaper was standing in front of the stairs.

"AAAAHHHHHH! SPIDER! GET BACK HERE!" They heard Bumblebee yell from his room as Spiderbot leapt down the stairs and into the living room, landing right in front of Ravage.  
"What did you do?" Ravage asked as Spiderbot stood up. The mech grinned.  
"I dumped ice cubes on his back." Spiderbot said as Bumblebee stormed down the stairs. Spiderbot turned around to face 'Bee only to be met with an angry glare.  
"Morning sweetspark." Spiderbot said with a smile before kissing the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee's anger seemed to go away as he kissed back. As they were kissing Ravage took out her phone and started recording the two mechs.  
"You can never stay mad at me." Spiderbot said with a smile as the two separated from their kiss. Bumblebee smiled, his face plates heating up.  
"Nope never." Bumblebee said before turning to look at Ravage and Reaper, who were just looking around the room.

Bumblebee then noticed Ravage's phone was in her hand and was pointed towards them, the red light that was on signaled that it was recording.  
"Um...Ravage, are you recording us again?"  
"What in the name of cybertron do you mean?" Ravage asked as she quickly out her phone back into her sub-space. Bumblebee narrowed his optics a little at Ravage.  
"Seriously, what?" Spiderbot an Reaper both looked at Ravage with 'you know' expressions on their face plates. Ravage sighed.  
"Seriously, I don't know what your talking about!" Ravage said before crossing her arms. Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Reaper all just rolled their optics.

"Anyways, what are we going to do today?" Spiderbot asked. There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes. Everyone was trying to think of something they could do. Spiderbot then snapped his didgets.  
"We can just play truth or dare again. Just for the next couple of hours." Spiderbot suggested.  
"sure." Ravage said with a shrug. Reaper nodded.

"Okay. But who's going first?" Everyone turned to the staircase, to see Smokescreen standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Smokescreen? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Smokescreen shrugged as he walked down the stairs.  
"It's my day off, remember?" Smokescreen said before stopping at the final step.  
"So who's going first?" There was a pause in the room for at least a moment before spoke.  
"I might as well start the game." Smokescreen said. The whit, blue, and red mech walked over to the couch and took a seat, crossing his legs before pausing as Bumblebee took a seat next to his brother.

Ravage and Reaper both sat on the floor and Spiderbot just leapt up to the ceiling, perched upside down.  
"Ravage, truth or dare?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Dare."  
"Hmm...Spiderbot, i'll need your help for this." Smokescreen said, looking over at the red and black mech. Spiderbot raised an optic.  
Ravage looked at them slightly confused as Smokescreen whispered something to Spiderbot, the red and black mech grinning a little at what he was being told.

...

"HOLY PRIMUS THAT WAS SCARY!" Ravage yelled as she and Spiderbot walked back into the house. Ravage sat back down next to Reaper as Spiderbot leapt back up to the ceiling, a slight grin spread across his face.  
"Hey if you fell (again) I would have caught you (again)." Spiderbot said with a reassuring smile. Ravage smiled a little at him.  
"I know you would. But that was SO weird! Ten minutes upside down, high above the city streets! I mean, how do you do it?" Ravage asked. Spiderbot shrugged

"I guess it's just in me." Spiderbot said before taking his phone out of his sub-space.  
"Also I recorded the whole thing. A little payback for recording me and 'Bee." Spiderbot said with a smirk. Ravage narrowed her optics and glared at him for a few moments before sighing..

"Alright anyways, it's my turn. Reaper, truth or dare?" Ravage asked. Reaper paused for a moment, thinking of which one to choose.  
"Um...Truth." Reaper chose "Okay um...have you ever written a fanfiction?" Ravage asked. She couldn't really think of anything good to say.  
"Nope, not ever." Reaper said, shaking her helm 'no'. She then looked over at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, truth or dare?" Bumblebee sighed.  
"Dare." Bumblebee said, his arms crossed as he leaned back in the chair, already regretting the decision.  
"Okay um...I dare you toooo..." Reaper began as she thought of what to dare Bumblebee to do. As Reaper was thinking of something for 'Bee to do, Ravage remembered something from when they were playing would you rather at Spiderbots house. "Um...can I make a suggestion?" Ravage asked, smirking a little, before whispering something to Reaper, making the black and red femme chuckle a little.  
"Okay continue." Ravage said when she was done whispering to Reaper. Spiderbot looked at the two with a curious expression on his face.

"Okay Bumblebee, never mind. Spiderbot, truth or dare?" Reaper began, turning to the red and black mech "Dare." Spiderbot said, a little uneasy about what Reaper had in mind.  
"Remember that game of would you rather we played at your house?" Reaper asked before Spiderbot's optics widened.  
"No, way." Spiderbot said with narrowed optics. Smokescreen looked at the two confused, as did Bumblebee, while Ravage just giggled a little bit, covering her mouth in a battle to be silent.

"Yep. I dare you to make out with Smokescreen." Reaper dared Spiderbot, laughing a little bit at his shocked expression.  
"WHAT!?" Smokescreen and Bumblebee both yelled in surprise at the same time. Spiderbot groaned. He didn't want to back out of the dare, but he also didn't want to kiss Smokescreen.  
"Well, hurry up and get it over with!" Ravage said, still laughing a little. Spiderbot looked over at Smokescreen for a moment before looking over at Reaper.

"How long?" Spiderbot asked.  
"Um...three minutes." Reaper replied.  
"Not bad." Spiderbot said before turning to face Smokescreen.  
"What do you say Smokey?"  
"Um..." Smokescreen began before sighing. "Why not? Lets just get it over with." Smokescreen said as Spiderbot slid down on a web line, stopping as soon as he was face to face with Smokescreen.

Both mechs took a deep breath, preparing for what they were about to do as Ravage took out her phone, pressing the record button as Spiderbot and Smokescreen kissed. After three minutes, the two finally separated from their kiss.  
"Okay, done." Spiderbot said before turning to Ravage and Reaper, noticing that Ravage was putting her phone behind he back. Spiderbot only sighed before turning to face Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Bumblebee said with and unamused expression. Spiderbot only sighed again.  
"I dare you to close your eyes." Spiderbot said, everyone looking at him confused.  
"Trust me." Spiderbot said. Bumblebee only shrugged and closed his optics. Spiderbot, who was still on his web line, reached out and grabbed 'Bee by the helm, pulling him in for a five minute kiss. As they two mechs were kissing, Ravage pulled her phone back out from behind her and recorded the scene, putting back behind her back when they were done.

After five minutes went by, the two separated from their kiss. Bumblebee opened his optics and looked right into Spiderbot's.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Much." Bumblebee replied with a smile.  
"Good. Now it's your turn to pick someone."  
"Okay. Smokescreen. Truth or dare?" Bumblebee asked the blue, white, and red mech next to him.

"Um...dare." Smokescreen chose with a slight smile on his face. Bumblebee smiled back.  
"I dare you to do the randomest thing you can think of right now." Bumblebee said. There was a slight pause, everyone was completely silent for a few seconds before Smokescreen did the dare. He took his phone out of his sub-space and took a picture of everyone.  
"Well, that was random." Spiderbot said with a smile.

...

It was now 6:30 PM, an hour and a half before prom actually started. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, and Ravage had all agreed to arrive early, just in case.  
A half an hour passed in the gym of the school before the prom really started. The lights were flashing from red, to blue, to yellow, to green, to purple, then to pink, then repeated.  
Ravage and Reaper were dancing at the other end of the gym as Spiderbot and Bumblebee were dancing near the doors.

Hours passed of fun and games as the music played and the light changed from flashed to a disco-ball, reflecting different lights around the room.  
It was now 11:30 PM. The prom was nearly over and the slow dances were only starting to come on now. Spiderbot and Bumblebee were somewhere in the gym dancing together, while Ravage and Reaper, who had moved a little from their previous spot, were dancing near the gym entrance.  
Ravage had her arms wrapped around Reaper's waist, while the black and red femme had her arms wrapped around Ravage's neck.

The current song that was playing was Slipped away by Avril Lavigne, which was almost over.  
As the song ended, the next one came on, which was called 'So contagious' By Acceptance.  
As the song was playing Ravage pressed her forehead against Reapers, smiling slightly as she stared into her optics before speaking.  
"So, are you having fun?" Ravage asked. Reaper nodded her helm and smiled.  
"Mmhmm." Ravage smiled.  
"Good. Because if you weren't, I know something else that we could do that would be fun." Ravage said with a slight hum. Reaper looked at her confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Reaper asked. Ravage leaned forward a little bit and whispered something into Reapers audio receptor, causing the black and red femme's optics to widened a little and her face plates to heat up. When Ravage pulled away she laughed a little at Reaper's expression.  
"W-well you know, we could do that." Reaper said, catching Ravage by surprise.  
"Wait, really? You really want to?" Ravage asked, half surprised half excited. Reaper nodded her helm.  
"Prom is almost over, and my dads are probably asleep by now. And they are heavy sleepers." Reaper said. Ravage was speechless for a moment.

"I love you, you know that?" Ravage said. Reaper chuckled.  
"I know. I love you too." Reaper said as she kissed the blue and yellow femme. When the kiss ended, Ravage smiled and walked them both to the gym entrance to head to Reapers house. There was only a few minutes left of the prom so they wouldn't really be missing anything.

...

When they got to Reapers house it was quiet, which meant that her dads were either asleep, or gone out for the night. Either way, it didn't matter.  
When they got up to Reapers room, the black and red femme closed and locked her door. When she turned around Ravage immediately pulled Reaper in for a deep kiss.

As they were kissing Ravage moved them over to Reapers bed, where she pushed them both down onto. Ravage was on top of the black and red femme, still continuing the kiss that was now turning into a make out session.  
After a few minutes of their kissing, Ravage pulled away. She looked down at Reaper, who's face plates were a light shade of red and she was panting slightly.

Ravage smiled and leaned down again, except this time went for Reapers neck. She kissed and nipped at the sensitive neck wires, causing Reaper to gasp and moan slightly.  
"R-ravage.." Ravage looked up at hearing her name.  
"Yes?" Ravage said with a slight grin. Reaper stared at her for a moment before chuckling.  
"What?" Ravage asked, tilting her helm to the side a little.  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something." Reaper said.

"What were you thinking of?" Ravage asked. "Just about how when I first moved here I hated it and thought that I wouldn't like it here or make any friends." Reaper said, shrugging a little. "But now, i'm glad that we moved here. Because then I wouldn't have met you and Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Especially you." Reaper smiled. Ravage smiled down at Reaper. "Well i'm glad you moved here too. If you haven't I would have been left all alone." Ravage said.  
"What about Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and your sister? You would have them." Reaper pointed out.

"Well yeah I would have them, but them two would be busy with each other and I wouldn't want to bother them and all. And hanging out with my sister is exactly what you would call fun." Ravage said chuckling a little. "But, yeah. I'm glad that you moved here and that I met you. You've made my life a lot happier than it use to be." Ravage said, leaning down and kissing the black and red femme again.

"Love you Ravage." Reaper said, smiling softly.  
"Love you too." Ravage smiled back. "Now, where were we?" Ravage's smile turned into a grin as she grabbed the blanket that was underneath them, pulling it over them so they could get back to doing what they were doing before.

* * *

**And done! Good ending? Bad ending? Ehh whatever. I liked it.**  
**Hm, I could have written an interfacing scene between Ravage and Reaper. I could've, and I have on another document that I will probably never post but, uh, yeah. That is all you get. Hehe ^^'.**  
**Well anyway Remember to go check out MDfanfiction27's half of the story for the mechs point of view. Also there is a sequel for this story and the other half of it 'Two different worlds" on MDfanfiction27's profile. The first chapter is already up so, go and read it!**  
**I don't know yet if I will be working on the sequel like I did with this story (You know, writing the other half) so, yeah. *Shrugs***  
**Well anyway hoped you guys enjoyed reading the last chapter. :3**

**Review? No mean comments please!**


End file.
